The Last Jedi: The Spark of Rebellion
by FlowerChickie
Summary: The continuation of the movie "The Last Jedi" The spark of a rebellion can start in the most unlikely of places... Rey and Kylo Ren are at a standstill. The Dark and the Light, equally matched. Who will turn to which side? And what will spark the rebellion needed to save the dwindling Resistance fleet, in order to save the Galaxy from the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren?
1. Ahch-To: The Last Jedi

REY

The stone bench seeps cold into my side, despite my heavy cloak. But I didn't come here to sleep anyhow, nor to wait on Master Luke to train me, like I did the first time I was here, when I took vigil in front of his small stone hut.

I curl my knees up to my chest. Why did I come here the first time? Was it really to bring Luke back to the Resistance? Or was it actually to ask him to train me, so I could become a great Jedi Master like him? To train me, the way he did Kylo Ren?

I shiver.

Would Master Luke still be alive if I'd listened to him and not gone in search of Kylo Ren?

I sit up, feeling the presence of hundreds of tiny life forms around me. The little penguin-like creatures, Porgs, which greeted Chewy and I when we first came to Ahch-To, sit silently in the darkness behind me. I turn to see all their eyes looking back at me, curious yet afraid, reflecting the light of the moons in an eerie way. For cute creatures they sure look creepy at night.

I hear the cry of the massive sea creature that lives in the waters, then the distant splash of its nighttime frolic in the waves.

Ahch-To is still alive. The animals, in and out of the ocean; the island and the fog, they're all still here. And Luke too. I feel him in the life around me. Isn't that why I returned, to say goodbye to him?

No. To say sorry.

I sigh. Everything is the same as when I left, except for the old tree cave, with the sacred Jedi texts. It's been burned down, but I took the books with me, in secret. I'd wanted answers and I didn't think Luke would give them to me. But I can't make sense of the many proverbs. I need a teacher. I shiver as a cool wind blows over the small stone village, kicking up dust. Who would have burned the tree down. Did they know the sacred books were kept in there? Could it have been some enemy?

I look down at my dusty boots. I'd hoped to pay my respects to the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker, who died here to save the remnant of the rebel Resistance. But no body was found. I felt it when the great master passed on, even from where I was, on the far away planet of snow and ice, at the Resistance Base where Kylo Ren was defeated, for now, and where I helped the rest of the remnant escape.

I clench my fists, remembering how few of the Resistance there were left. Enough to all fit onto the Millennium Falcon. The rest had all died, fighting for freedom. And Snoke is now gone, yet it doesn't feel like a victory to me. In his stead, Kylo has risen as Supreme Leader. Not as a loathsome Lord like Snoke, but something far worse, a man whose passion and pain, and persuasion, almost turned a scavenger from Jakku over to his side, with one simple word... "please."

"Rey?"

I jump at the voice in the dark. Finn steps out into the moonlight and I blink back tears of gratitude at seeing a friendly face. He approaches slowly as though afraid I'll get mad that he's followed me here. But I'm not mad. I need a friend.

I wipe at my tears and make room for him on the bench beside me.

"Master Luke is dead because of me," I say, unable to hold back the truth anymore. "He told me not to go to Kylo Ren. I should have listened to him. It was a trick, I thought Kylo Ren..."

Another shadow joins Finn's and Rose steps out, the girl who saved Finn's life.

I slide down further on the bench but I don't continue talking. Finn looked so worried when she was recovering in the infirmary. He had once looked at me the same way, when he thought I was hurt, a long time ago. But I'm glad Rose is okay. And I'm glad she saved Finn from sacrificing his life.

"It wasn't your fault, Rey," Finn says, quickly sitting down beside me. I turn my head away to look out across the moonlit waters. A breeze blows over my face and I catch the scent of oncoming rain.

"Master Luke showed me the true power of the Force," I say softly. Finn doesn't respond, so I continue. "It's balance."

"Balance?" Rose asks. She's on the bench too and I keep my gaze ahead, at the small stone hut in front of us, Luke's home for so many years. The place he came to run from what he'd done, instead of facing it.

"Balance," I repeat. Suddenly an image of Kylo Ren enters my mind, his gloved hand extended towards me. "Join me," he'd said. "And we'll rule the galaxies together." His voice is as clear in my thoughts as if he were here right now.

My chest aches and I shut my eyes tight, unable to stop the memories of what he said to me when we were connected through the Force. "You're not alone."

I shake my head. I am alone. Even with Finn and Rose sitting beside me, and the hundreds of curious little eyes watching from the dark. I'm still alone. I will always be alone. 'You're looking for your parents in everyone, in Han and now in Luke,'

"Stop!" I yell at the words that Kylo spoke to me and won't leave me alone.

"Rey?" Finn's voice snaps me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

I nod, unable to speak for a moment

"What did you mean, by balance?" he asks.

I sigh. "Kylo Ren wants me to join him." I clutch the edge of the stone bench tight. "But I would never join the Dark Side." Not for Kylo Ren. Not for an ocean of loneliness as great as the waters of Ahch-To. My fate is to bear this power inside of me, alone. "I will never be a Jedi now that Master Luke is gone. He was the last, true Jedi."

Suddenly I gasp, jumping up from the bench.

"What is it?" Rose asks.

I shake my head, the realization hitting me. "He can't turn to the light."

"Who?" Finn says.

"Kylo Ren. Don't you see? We _are_ the balance. Me and him. If either of us turn to the other side, there will no longer be balance. We are equally matched, the Dark and the Light, at a standstill. As long as neither of us turn..."

I stop.

He will never stop trying to turn me to the Dark Side.

The sound of the waves splashing up against the rock island fill the night. The wind rises and rain begins to fall.

Kylo Ren will never stop hunting me. The Dark Side can't fully rule the Galaxy as long as I'm alive and on the side of the Light. So he won't stop, until he has turned me to the Dark Side.


	2. It Only Takes a Few

I walk around the small hut, looking at all the remnants of Luke's belongings, used for his daily living as a hermit; a small stone table and crudely assembled wooden chair, a clay bowl with fish bones left in it and a cloak, hung to dry. Luke's presence is strong here.I rest my hand on the flat stones, stacked on top of each other to make the walls of the hut.

There's something sacred about these walls, about the endless ocean surrounding this small island. They're like a cloaking shield, a barrier hiding my location from Kylo Ren. Even when he was communicating with me here, through the Force, he didn't know where I was. Is this why Luke hid here? Because he knew Kylo wouldn't be able to find him here?

As long as I remain hidden and don't turn to the Dark Side, there will always be balance. I am the other half of that balance. The more contact I have with Kylo Ren, the more I run the risk of turning. I came so close to accepting his invitation. I shudder at the thought.

"You can't hide away here."

I turn to see Rose in the doorway. How long was she standing there?

"I thought you and Finn went back to the Millennium Falcon for the night," I say.

"We did." Rose glances out the back window, at the sunset rising on the horizon. Is it morning already? I didn't even sleep a wink, seeking answers from this place where I last felt a true connection to the Force, answers as to what I need to do next.

"If you're waiting for me to leave Ahch-To with the rest of you, then it's in vain. I've decided to stay."

Rose frowns. "You're going to live here, like Master Luke did?"

"He was a wise man."

"But Kylo Ren will keep destroying innocent lives. His reign needs to come to an end."

"I believe it will," I say. How do I tell this girl that it's too dangerous for me to be near Kylo Ren again? He knows my weakness, my inability to face the truth that I should no longer wait for my parents. They never cared about me and sold me to traders. If anyone knows the depths of my loneliness it is Kylo. But I won't let him take advantage of my weakness again. I was foolish enough, for a moment, to think that he would turn to the light, if we joined forces. That some small light in him would grow. But he only wanted to use me to make him a stronger force with the Dark Side.

"No, Master Rey," Rose says.

Master Rey? I frown. "I am not deserving of such a title."

"He will keep killing," Rose continues. "You're not the one who should be locked away, to preserve this balance you talked about. He is." Rose stops. Her eyes go wide as thought she's afraid she's overstepped her bounds by saying what she has.

The sudden urge to read her mind hits me and I step back. Am I so easily tempted to use my powers that I would violate Rose's privacy, just to get information on what she might be thinking? Maybe Luke was right all along. The powers that come with being strong in the Force will eventually turn a person to evil, one way or another. Even he tried to kill his own nephew. Now he's gone and I'm left here, the last Padawan who hasn't turned to evil yet, not fully a Jedi, yet with no master and therefore susceptible to falling into the temptations of this Force power.

"I'm sorry," Rose says, holding out her hands. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right." I take a seat on the small wooden chair by the table. Luke's table. He was afraid of what his powers could do, what they had already done. But what good did his hiding away do? He believed Kylo Ren turned on him. But Kylo believed Luke had turned on him. So who was right? Are they both right? Both to blame?

A sudden flutter of wings startles me and a little Porg lands on the window sill, watching me with wide eyes. I can't help but smile. Outside the window, the waters surrounding the island sparkle with the golds of the sunrise. The silhouette of the large sea creature with spiky scales blocks the sun for a moment as it rises above the waters. Then it lowers back down again.

"The First Order would have won if Master Luke hadn't distracted Kylo Ren long enough for us to escape," Rose says behind me. "Master Luke died for the effort it took him to create that illusion. He used his powers to save the lives of those who are now the last hope of the Galaxy."

"We are so few," I whisper, thinking of General Leiah and Poe, the fighter plane pilot.

"Master Luke's death was not in vain," Rose says. "It only takes a few, to spark the flame of rebellion."


	3. Star Jumper

TEMIRI (Planet Cantonica)

Temiri lifted his broom to the starry sky. The streak across the expanse above him could have been a shooting star, or another Resistance Ship. He'd missed the first one to arrive, but he'd seen the pilots, a guy and a girl, dressed in cool clothes made for fighting and flying. Not like his peasant clothes, or the flashy clothes of those who visited Canto Bight.

They'd set the racing Fathiers free. He smiled, remembering it.

"The Force is with me!" Temiri swung the broom handle through the air, then threw out his hand. The dust and rocks on the ground stirred. Round and round they moved in a small circle in front of him. He'd been working on this trick for a while, whenever he found a moment out of sight from Master Bargwill or the other slave masters.

Round and round the dust rocks went. They were small and it didn't take much focus to lift them, although, for Temiri, it was the most he could move, with his mind. They swirled upward into a dust cloud, like a tiny tornado before him. He smiled. It was enough to distract an attacker, for a moment. Perhaps get dust in the opponent's eyes and blind him long enough to let Temiri escape.

"Temiri!" Master Bargwill's angry yell brought the rocks and dust to a standstill. They dropped to the ground and Temiri quickly picked up his broom again.

Master Bargwill came barging out of the stables. "You're wasting your time," he snarled, looking at Temiri's broom. "There's a strong wind a comin' and this place will be filled with dry weeds blowing in by morning." He studied Temiri for a moment. "If you 'aint tired enough to sleep at ye bedtime, then I can find ye other work to do!"

Temiri hurried to put the broom away. "No, sir. I'm tired." He ran inside and ducked down into Star Jumper's stable, his Fathier race animal which he'd been put in charge over, to clean and water. But Star Jumper was not there. He was free now, with the rest of the Fathiers. He was the one which the Resistance Fighters rode on to escape.

Temiri smiled, looking down at the Resistance ring the lady Resistance Fighter had given him before she rode off on Star Jumper. He opened the front with a tiny lever, revealing the red Resistance symbol underneath. It would always remind him of the night his best friend, Star Jumper, jumped up to the sky, to the stars, with the Resistance Fighters on his back. Temiri had named him, knowing Star Jumper was brave and would be free one day.

"Goodbye, Star Jumper," Temiri whispered. He lay down in the pile of grassy feed, next to where Star Jumper had slept beside him every night since he was too young to remember. "I'll jump across the sky too, one day..."


	4. The Dark Visitor (Part 1)

Temiri woke to the commotion outside. Men were talking loudly and one voice rose above the rest, shouting commands.

"Temiri!" Arashell's voice startled Temiri and he looked up. She poked her head over the stable gate, climbing up to look into the stall.

"What's going on?" Temiri said. He got up and brushed himself off. His stomach growled and his first thought was to get Star Jumper's breakfast, then the reality of his Fathier friend's absence hit him and his shoulders dropped.

"They're going to try and catch some more Fathiers," Arashell said. "The gamblers are mad that the races were cancelled today."

Temiri unlocked the gate and it swung open, along with Arashell. She jumped down before it hit against the next stable.

"I don't want them to find Star Jumper," Temiri said, his heart beating faster. He loved his Fathier but Star Jumper wasn't happy in the races. He was getting older and they ran him too much.

"They're all going." Arashell did a little dance in the dust and gave Temiri a smile which he was all too familiar with.

"We can't steal food while they're away," he said. "They'll find out."

"I never said I would steal food!"

Arashell stuck out her tongue at him then ran off. The stables became quiet again. The men were now gone, on their hunt for more Fathiers. Temiri grabbed his boots and quickly put them on. He had to warn Star Jumper somehow, that the hunters were coming.

Canto Bight was a beautiful city. Everything was kept clean and lit up for the visitors. Temiri passed by a group of workers cleaning up a destroyed window that one of the Fathiers had broken when galloping through the city in their escape. Temiri smiled and kept going.

Outside of the city there were fields and hills, but Temiri was never allowed to go too far. He headed for his favourite hiding place, a rooftop covering that hung over one of the large balconies of the main casino. He could see the beach and the race track and even the distant forest from there.

He climbed up the emergency exit ladder at the back of the building then pulled himself up to the roof. He had to make sure Star Jumper was far away, somewhere safe.

Temiri stepped carefully over the roots and vines that had grown on the roof, making his way to his favourite spot. He sat down at the center of a batch of roots, which made a sort of next for him to sit in. When he did his mind travels, the little seat kept him from slipping and falling, while he was away from his body.

Temiri settled in and closed his eyes, eager to search for Star Jumper. The lights and sounds of Canto Bight sat silent in the early morning, the only time of day the shops were closed for a short while, before it all started up again. The sun was not yet risen, but the sky shone with the promise of its coming.

It was always easier to escape with his mind when things were quiet and not distracting Temiri's focus. He breathed slowly, his thoughts easily drifting into the dreamlike state he was trying to reach. This was always easier in the mornings, when he'd only recently woken from sleep.

The sounds around him intensified. He could hear the waters splashing up onto the shore at the beach, the quiet conversation of servants waking to begin their chores, the loud snores of overfed men with greedy fingers.

Temiri pushed past the casino and the villas along the beach. He traveled past the abandoned racetrack and glanced back at the stables below. He let his mind be carried on the warm morning breeze, out to the fields of tall grass and the cliffs overlooking the sea.

Star Jumper had been here, he could sense it. The animal's fear still lingered on the spot where he almost fell over the cliff's side. Temiri recognized the essence of Star Jumper's spirit. He was no longer here but he was safe now and still alive.

Temiri silenced himself further, stilling his mind so he could capture the sound and heat of Star Jumper's strong heart amidst all the other life around him.

There was a herd of Fathiers to the far left. Temiri traveled in that direction, his sense of connection with his body getting more and more distant. The Farther he went, the lighter he felt, lifting higher and higher into the sky, even though he didn't want to be this high.

The landscape opened up before him. He saw the herd of Fathiers far down below, as small as pinch bugs from this height. Star Jumper wasn't with them. He'd been separated from the herd when they escaped.

From this distance Temiri had a better connection with the things that were alive, because the sights and sounds of the city were not interfering with his focus. He sensed Star Jumper in the North forest, below the canopy of trees, which he couldn't see through. But he knew his friend was there, farther north than the rest of the herd, but now there were others approaching. The Task Masters and hunters were heading in Star Jumper's direction. The Fathier grazed in the shadows of the trees, peacefully unaware of the danger coming his way.

"Star Jumper!" Temiri cried out, but the Fathier didn't notice. Temiri willed himself to lower down towards the tree tops. He could feel the connection with his body becoming looser, too distant, but he had to save his friend. He'd never traveled out this far before. When he'd first discovered he could do this mind travelling, he'd only gone about a block and then had to fight his way back into his body, like being trapped in a dream which he couldn't wake from. But he'd gotten better at returning and now he had to push farther with his abilities.

The hunters were getting closer. They had found the Star Jumper's trail.

"Star Jumper!" Temiri yelled again. The large animal's ears twitched. Had he heard him? No one ever saw or heard Temiri when he traveled outside of himself like this. But maybe if he tried hard enough...

The hunters moved through the forest in silence, their large weapons poised and ready. A sudden wind pushed down on the tree tops, rustling the leaves, accompanied by a loud thundering sound, which startled Star Jumper. He took off running at full speed, his long legs taking him far into the forest, faster than the hunters could go.

"Run, Star Jumper!" Temiri looked up to see where the noise and wind were coming from. Three black ships, with long wings, flew overhead in the direction of the city. Even their shape and colour filled Temiri with fear. He also felt a dark presence, unlike anything he'd felt before on Canto Bight before. Greedy traders, angry drunkards, mean task masters; he'd come across many dark souls on a regular basis, but this one was different, more dangerous.

This dark soul had real power. The power of the Dark Side.


	5. The Dark Visitor (Part 2)

Temiri flew after the ships, drawn to the strange power he felt coming from the lead spacecraft. It flew past the main casino and away from the beaches, toward the other end of the city, where there were no trees or hills or water, just flat, dry land that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Large stone buildings with low flat tops polluted the landscape, their tall chimneys blowing black smoke into the sunrise. Temiri had never seen this part of the city before.

The dark ships lowered onto a large round landing base, hidden in the middle of the dirty factories. They lowered down out of sight and Temiri quickly floated down as well, before the top closed over, concealing the ships. He dropped downward so fast that it felt as though he was actually falling. But there was no hard landing, for his mind alone traveled and not him.

A moment of fear gripped him as he considered how separated from his body the heavy metal ceiling made him feel, now that it was closed above them. The underground landing site was open and spacious, but the dim lighting gave it a closed in feeling. The loud hum of the spacecrafts stopped and the air rushing beneath them settled as they shut off.

With a hiss, the door of the main craft lowered and soldiers covered in white armor, holding thick weapons, walked down the ramp, their boots clinking noisily as they marched. Behind them, stood a stern looking red haired man that wore a commander's uniform. His blue eyes passed over the vast underground area, looking right thru Temiri and stopping at something behind him.

Temiri turned to see what he was looking at. A big man, who Temiri recognized as the Casino owner, approached from the distance, walking fast. He wore a thick, long robe made of white fur and many precious metal rings on his fingers. He walked with his shoulders back, as though trying to balance the weight of his large belly in the front. He smiled at the General as he came closer, displaying teeth filled with different coloured gems.

"General Hux," he greeted with a booming voice, which matched his large build. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

The orange haired General smirked, then made his way slowly down the incline, ignoring the Casino owner's question. Fear grew in Temiri's mind, but not because of this General, who he could sense was heartless and cruel, but because of the man who stood at the top of the ramp, behind him.

He wore all black and stood taller than the rest, silent and terrifying, like a monster in a bad dream. Temiri could sense emotions in this dark man which frightened him, worse than an angry task master; a calm anger which could break at any moment and destroy everything around him. Temiri had never been truly afraid in his life. He'd always known there was power within him to fight back. But now, for the first time, he was deeply frightened.

"We need a new battering ram canon, destroyer cruiser canons, bombs and a hundred TIE fighters," the General announced. He'd reached the bottom of the ramp and stood in front of the Casino owner, looking down his nose at him.

The Casino owner's eyes flickered up nervously to the dark lord who stood behind the General at the top of the ramp. "So soon?" he asked.

"Is there a problem?" The General moved in close, forcing the Casino owner to step back.

"No, not at all," he answered, swallowing hard. "It's just... You only recently ordered many weapons and fuel and we haven't got everything you're asking for readily available-"

"You have fourty-eight hours."

The Casino owner frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, has the Resistance grown?"

"Grown?" The General named Hux spat out the words. "It's almost entirely depleted. With this last shipment of weapons, we will wipe them out entirely. We've found their secondary base, which has been destroyed and it is only a matter of time that the rest of the Resistance fleet will be wiped out along with it."

"Enough." The man with the dark hair and evil powers made his way down towards the Casino owner.

Temiri pulled back as he approached, even though he knew no one could see him.

"You have twenty-four hours." The dark man stopped, his black robe swirling around his boots at the abrupt movement. He turned to Temiri, his expression changing to a look of surprise and confusion which only Temiri could see. The other men waited in silence.

Temiri froze. The connection with his body was all but a distant memory now. He couldn't return to it. His focus was lost, caught in the eyes of the darkest man he'd ever met.

 _He can't see me. He can't see me_ , Temiri repeated to himself.

But the Leader was looking right at him, his brow furrowed, as though he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

Temiri tried to will his mind and soul back to his body, but he was stuck.

"Ren!" the General said loudly, breaking the frightening moment.

"It's Supreme Leader to you." The tall man turned, gripping the General in an invisible choke hold which brought him to his knees. The Casino owner's eyes went wide with fear.

Temiri took his chance to escape. He traveled quickly this time, flying straight back to the balcony rooftop on the other side of the city. His heart hammered loudly in his chest when he returned to his body. The dark leader had seen him, had looked right at him. Temiri was now on the other side of the city, but it still felt too close.

He wiped the sweat on his brow. The sun was fully in the sky now and the day was heating up quickly, as it always did this time of year. He had to tell Oniho what he'd heard. Oniho's uncle was with the Rebels of Canto Bight, the Freedomists. He was also a secret ally of the Resistance and the one who had told Oniho the Legends of Luke Skywalker and the Jedi Knights, which Oniho shared with Temiri and Arashell.

Temiri waited until his breathing returned to somewhat normal, then he hurried off the roof top to go find Oniho and Arashell.


	6. Don't Hate Your Weaknesses

_Author's Note: I will be using first person point of view for Rey, whenever her scenes come up. Thanks for reading 3_

REY (Arkanis Sector, Geonosis_3)

"Rey, are you sure you're okay?" Finn asks. The question puts my stomach into knots. I might have opened up to him, maybe after the fifth time he asked, if Rose wasn't with us. I don't know her well enough and she seems to think look up to me as a Jedi, like Luke, but I'm far from that.

"I'm fine," I say, with as much of a smile as I can manage.

Finn cries out suddenly, taken by surprise as steam shoots up from a small hole in the hard surface of the planet we're now on. Rose pulls him back before his face gets steamed.

"Don't step on those, Finn," she says, walking him around the bump in the ground. "They'll melt your boots off."

"You've been here before?" I ask her, glad for the change of subject.

"My parents and my sister and I used to travel a lot with my Uncle, before I joined the Resistance," she says.

A twinge of jealousy hits me, at hearing her mention her parents. I nod and keep walking.

"This place looks like a volcanic wasteland but it's not," Rose continues. "There's a whole city underground. It's known for its mineral baths and age reducing spa treatments."

"So your family traveled for fun?" I groan inwardly, realizing how grumpy I sound. Why wouldn't a family want to travel for fun?

"My Uncle was a trader. He helped the Resistance get their X-Wing fighter planes."

"Really?" Finn says.

They continue talking excitedly as we maneouver around the many steam holds in the ground. They sit silent, threatning to erupt at the most unexpected times. My hand flies to Luke's light saber at my side every time one shoots up.

By the time we make it down to the underground city, I'm hot and sweaty and on edge. The elevator ride down has unsettled my stomach, too.

A cool breeze that blows through the spaceous area. The floors are a smooth stone and I can't see the walls or ceiling, since underground city is too large. I look up, unable to tell if the light source is artificial or coming from an opening from the outside, high above.

Shops line the wide street leading to another area where the restaurants and Inn's are. The market is filled with various species, most of which I don't recognize.

"Why are we staying here?" I ask Rose.

"General Organa is meeting Maz here. Something about acquiring recruits and a new ship for us. The Millenium Falcon is kind of crowded for all of us to sleep in."

"Agreed," I say, at the same time as Finn says 'Yep!'

We smile at each other.

Rose pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and studies it. "I guess they've all checked in to the Volcanetian," she says, doing a little spin to find her way. "There are some Resistance Ally's on this planet who have offered to help us while we regroup our forces."

A high beeping sound catches my attention and I turn to see BB-8 spinning his wheels on the smooth floors, trying to race to us. Behind her Poe is sitting at a restaurant patio table by himself, waving a napkin in our direction. He stands and calls out to us.

"Poe!" Finn rushes over and Rose hurries after him. Poe and Finn hug and I hang back a bit, not knowing Poe well enough yet to give him a hug.

"Rey," he says, giving me a friendly salut. "How was Ahch-To?"

He sure cuts right to the chase. I wipe my sweaty palms on my shirt. How was Ahch-To? Other than almost making me want to give up and become a hermit, like Luke, it was as always; cold, wet and cloudy.

"I'm dying for a bath," Rose says, changing the subject for me. I give her a grateful smile. "And a change of clothes, too. The surface is like a hundred degrees."

"Sure." Poe sets down his napkin and escorts Rose and Finn in the direction of the lodging district, where all the hotel signs are.

"Wait," I say. "Don't you have to pay for your meal?"

"They don't' use currency here," Poe says over his shoulder. I'm about to ask more, then decide it doesn't matter and I don't feel like talking anyhow.

BB-8 hangs back with me as we walk and asks me the same question everyone else has been asking since we escaped Kylo Ren, 'are you okay?'

"I'm okay BB-8." I look down at her. "So you want to stay with me, in my room? We can catch up and you can tell me about being on the First Order's ship and how you guys escaped."

Before he can answer Poe turns back and calls over his shoulder.

"Come on BB-8. Let's move."

The little droid zooms ahead and I try to quicken my pace as well.

 _You're searching for your parents, everywhere, in Hans, now in Luke._

Kylo Ren was right, in a way, but also wrong. I thought it was my parents I was looking for too, and it was. But it's not specifically them. I'm looking for something that's missing, something that keeps me lonely at every moment of every day, except when I'm distracted by a fight, or the rare moments of celebration and reunion, like when I helped the last of the Resistance escape from their own base through a back way and I saw Finn, after so long. At that moment, I didn't feel alone. But it was a fleeting moment.

I watch as Finn, Poe and Rose joke and laugh, walking ahead of me with BB-8 at their heels. Kylo Ren was right. This loneliness and searching is my biggest weakness. I'd almost said yes to him, because he's the only one that truly understands this deep loneliness. He feels it too. Because we're different. Strong in the Force. There are no others left. Luke is gone and as for the General, she's Kylo's mother, not mine. And I can't shake the fear that if I search for a mother, in her, I will lose her too, like I did Hans and Luke.

Once we're checking in, I settle into my room at the Inn and have a much needed bath. The servants, who seem to understand me but I can't understand them, take my clothes to be washed and I'm given a light dress, which I don't like at all. It is more like a sleeping gown than something I'd wear out in public. But hunger finally wins over and I head down to the restaurant where Poe was eating earlier, eager to escape the quiet room.

I don't even taste the food I'm given, as I eat it, only half away, sitting alone at a table for two. I'm doing it again, avoiding sleep at all costs, the way I used to back on Jakku. I don't want to dream of Ahch-To. It will only remind me of Luke. My chest tightens at the thought of him. He tried to train me, but I went straight down to the evil at the heart of the island when I was learning meditation, which scared him. Then I went to the looking glass beneath the temple, which is also evil, showing things one is not meant to know, yet I went without hesitation.

 _Say it._

Kylo's words hit me. I already knew the answer to who my parents are. I just didn't want to accept it. Unkar Plutt had told me the exact same thing Kylo said, that my parents traded me for drinking money and were dead on Jakku. But I remember them flying away, when I was little, and I tried to run after them, yelling for them to come back. They weren't drunkards who sold me. They left, but I don't know why. I was five years old then. Could I have imagined it all? Made it up in my mind and believed it to be true for so long?

Tears stream down my face and I quickly wipe them away.

 _Say it._

Kylo's voice rings in my ears. I cover them with both my hands.

"Shut up," I whisper.

 _You know the truth. You're nothing_.

"Rey?" A touch on my shoulder brings me back to the present. "Is everything okay?"

It's General Leia. I draw back, as if burned. I don't want to turn to her, and have her die too.

"I'm just tired," I say.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asks. "On Ahch-To?"

I shake my head. "Maybe I'm just looking for the wrong things."

The General nods and sets her hand over mine. "Maybe what you're looking for is already with you." She gets up and walks away, still moving slowly since her recovery from being in the ship that was destroyed by the First Order.

I feel like I'm in recovery too, but not getting better. I want to feel the spark of hope that Leia talks about. But I only feel a hollowness, from no longer looking for my parents.

' _You're nothing_ ,' Kylo had said. ' _But not to me_.'

I suddenly notice that Finn and Rose are also at the restaurant, sitting at a table for two not too far off. I watch as Finn pulls on Rose's hair, which curls out like wings on either side. She swats his hand away and he makes a joke, flapping his hands like wings.

"Cute couple."

I jump at the voice. Poe sits down opposite me, leaning forward, elows on the table. "So how are you, Rey?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Poe smiles. "If everyone's asking you that then maybe there's a reason."

"I'm just tired."

"Then wouldn't it be better if you were back in your room, rather than here?" Poe stops, as though realizing his words might have been a poor choice.

"It's not sleeping hours yet."

"But we're not in a battle. You can have a nap anytime." Poe eyes me curiously. "The First Order is out of weapons from the last battle. We took out their destroyer and Snoke's ship too. I'm sure you've got at least..." He seems to consider this for a moment. "Seventy or so hours before a next attack."

I chuckle, a half hearted laugh, but it is more than I've laughed in a while. Then I sigh.

"The truth is.." I keep my gaze away from Poe, embarrassed to be telling him, yet I don't know him well enough to worry about sounding stupid around him. "I don't want to be alone."

When Poe doesn't respond I glance over to see that his brows are furrowed, as though he's deep in thought.

Rose laughs at another one of Finn's jokes and Poe looks at me.

"Do you know why my best friend is a robot?" he asks. He doesn't wait for me to answer but continues. "Because robots don't die."

Had'nt I been thinking something similar earlier, about General Leia dying, like everyone else I'd ever opened my heart up to?

"You're right," I say, "Robots don't die."

Poe sighs. "Don't listen to my advice. I'm the worst for advice."

I smile.

"You never answered my question," he says. "How was Ahch-To?"

"Rainy."

Poe laughs.

"I hate that I'm always searching," I say. "All my life I'd been waiting for my parents to return. Searching for them in every face, in every person that visited Jakku, to do trades." I keep my gaze on the marble tabletop. "I thought I would remember what they looked like, as soon as I saw them."

"You don't want to search anymore?" Poe asks.

I can't bring myself to tell him what Kylo Ren had told me, about my parents. "No, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because it's my greatest weakness."

"Sometimes your greatest weakness is also your greatest strength."

"How can this endless searching, be a strength?"

"You've kept hope alive for so long. Held onto it. You don't give up on things easily. I'd say that's a strength."

I frown.

"The way I see it," Poe continues. "If you're looking for something, then there's something you need." He sits back in his seat and looks around the restaurant. "When you're hungry you search for food because you need it. Whatever your searching for, it's likely important, so keep searching."

I nod. "I suppose."

"Don't hate your weaknesses or your needs. Or you'll end up hating yourself." Poe gets up from the table. "I gotta go find BB-8. We're heading to Canto Bight first thing after sleep hours."

I get up too. "Canto Bight?"

"Yes, there's a group of Rebels there, called the Freedomists, who answered our distress call when we were trapped at the base. We told them what has happened and they said they can help us get more fighter planes."

"I want to come too!"

Poe looks at me for a moment. "Alright. But you'd better get some sleep first."


	7. Where is The Boy Now?

Kylo Ren made his way through the dark underground passage leading to the weapons acquisition base. He hated Canto Bight, all the useless gambling, worthless extravagance and waste of time and money. He would have blown the planet up by now, except it gave the First Order access to the weapons they needed. Sellers used the city as a meeting place for trades, preferring the ease of spending their money on the same planet they acquired it on.

Kylo's footsteps echoed down the dark corridor, emphasizing the fact that he was alone. He quickened his pace. Ever since Snoke had connected him and Rey with the Force, always unexpectedly, he was apprehensive about it happening again, whenever he was alone. But it couldn't happen again.

He entered an open area that was better lit and filled with rows and rows of the latest weaponry Canto Bight traders had to offer. The large canons were produced elsewhere and were on their way, but Kylo still needed a new ship to put the canons on. The Weapons Trader's cruiser would be sufficient. It was already well armed and a top of the line ship. They would add larger cannons to it, once Kylo killed the Trader and took it from him. There was no time to wait for a new ship to be built or negotiated for. The Resistance had escaped on that detestable Millennium Falcon, but they were so few now. Once the remnant were destroyed, the other rebels scattered across the galaxy would lose their last hope. Then the First Order would rule without opposition; the one and only Ruling Order in the galaxy.

 _Why did you kill him?_

The sound of Rey's pleading voice caught Kylo off guard. Her tear streaked face still haunted his thoughts when he least expected it. But Hans wasn't her father. So then why did she cry for him, when Kylo himself couldn't? Or maybe she wasn't crying for Hans. Maybe she was crying for Kylo and what he'd become, a man who would murder his own father.

Kylo turned to go back the way he came. He didn't want to check weapons right now. Hux could take care of that. He needed a distraction, something which was easy to find on Canto Bight.

A zipping sound caught his attention and he turned. The First Order Astromech droid, BB-9E, which Phasma had acquired to keep the starships and machinery operational, rolled towards him. Since Phasma was still in recovery, the droid didn't seem to have anyone to attach to. Hux wasn't fond of the BB unit. But she had certainly done her job well.

If it hadn't been for BB-9, they might not have noticed that loathsome FN2187 and the Resistance Maintenance Worker walking the halls of their ship to turn off their tracker. And they wouldn't have gotten the intel that the Resistance escape shuttles were cloaked and leaving their cruiser. Hux was able to destroy almost the entire Resistance from the information provided by the Code Breaker. If BB-9 wasn't so invaluable to the First Order, Kylo would have banned her from being allowed in his presence. He wasn't too fond of droids himself.

"I have information that might interest you," BB-9 beeped.

Kylo kept walking, an unsettling yet familiar feeling, which he couldn't shake, stirred inside of him.

 _Rey_

He sensed her presence. In fact, yesterday he was certain she was there, when they'd arrived. But he hadn't see her.

"We've just confirmed that FN2187 and a Resistance Maintenance worker were on this planet."

"FN2187?" Kylo asked. He didn't like the obscurity of basic droid language and wanted to be sure he'd heard right.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Five hours before they were captured on the First Order ship."

Of course. The Code Breaker had recently come from Canto Bight, when they questioned him. So FN2187 and the Maintenance girl had come here to get him.

"We've also been notified that there might be a rebel group that has formed in this city," BB-9 continued. "In alliance with the Resistance."

Kylo stopped walking. "Where are they based?"

"We do not know their headquarters yet."

He sensed it again. That stirring he now was sure had to be Rey's presence. Maybe she was on planet. Would the Resistance be getting weapons from Canto Bight too, like the First Order was?

"Is the Resistance here, now?"

"We don't have verification of any of them being on planet currently."

"Go tell Hux what you told me," Kylo said. "And find the location of the Rebel Group's headquarters in this city."

BB-9 turned and zoomed off down the corridor. If the last of the Resistance was coming here, Kylo would snuff them out, once and for all.

"Fathiers," the task Master, Bargwill said, wringing his fingers as he looked up at Kylo Ren. The male Cloddogran was sweating.

"A large animal?" Kylo asked, judging by the size of the stables.

The man nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. We had them for races. We're rounding more of them up again. They escaped."

"How?" Kylo resisted the urge to cover his nose with his hand. The stables smelled of manure and dry grass. His mask had always been great for navigating different atmospheres when he went on planet. But he'd destroyed it, on account of Snoke's criticizing words. Wearing it was tribute to his grandfather's legacy, and Kylo would wear it again, someday. But why had his Force sensitivity lead him to these stables? Had Rey been here? Was this the secret headquarters of the Rebels? It seemed unlikely.

"Uh.. Uh..." the Cloddogran task master stammered. "Some men from off planet landed their shuttle illegally on the beach, a few suns ago, and they were imprisoned. Then they escaped on the back of one of the Fathiers."

Kylo thought about this for a moment. His silence seemed to make the Cloddogran more nervous.

"This stall," Kylo said, noticing a ragged blanket at the back of the stall. "Did it only have the Fathier in it?"

Bargwill hesitated. "No, Master Kylo Ren, there is a boy who stays here. A stable boy."

Kylo furrowed his brow. "A stable boy, from Canto Bight?"

"No. His parents were from a small trading planet, called Jakku."

Kylo turned to look at the Cloddogran. "Jakku?" His sudden movement startled the task master, who cowered and nodded vigorously again.

"Yes, yes," he said.

"Where is the boy now?"


	8. Master SkyJumper

HUX (Orbit of Cantonica)

General Armitage Hux took a sip of the Corellian brandy in his glass. He looked down at the planet below, Cantonica, and smirked. He had no desire to be down there with all those worthless tourists. Anyone could recognize him as the General of the First Order and try to do away with him. It was safer up here in the ship. Ren could take care of the weapons inspections.

"Sir," Marshal Von Asch The Third said to him. "One of our shuttles has just docked."

For a second Hux became alarmed. But it was probably just Ren, returning to go brood in his quarters. Who would steal a First Order shuttle and fly it up here anyway? He thought of FN2187, that infuriating ex-storm trooper who had, once again, gotten away from them. The Resistance likely now thought Hux was dead, from when his ship was blown up. But other than the burns on one side of his face, he was fine.

All the more reason to stay up here, where it was safe. Let everyone think he died. Then he'd surprise them all when he stepped into his rightful role as Supreme Leader.

All in good time.

A beeping drew him from his thoughts and he turned to see the black BB-unit Phasma had put in charge of the ship's maintenance; a useless droid that just tripped him up whenever he was walking.

"Sir," the Vice Marshal said to Hux. "The droid says she's got important information for you."

Hux looked down at the man, from his position on the bridge's command platform.

"What is it?" he said, turning to the droid.

It started beeping and Hux's shoulders stiffened. He hated the droid. It reminded him of that irritating white BB-unit which rolled around with the Resistance, and had helped FN2187 escape, again. But its evil counterpart, BB-9E, who now worked for the First Order, could potentially help them decode and interrogate the white BB-unit, if they ever captured it.

BB-9E continued its serious of random beeps and Hux held back a sigh. Why was he the only one on board who didn't seem to understand this basic robot language?

"What did she say?" he growled to a commander nearby.

"Kylo Ren wants you to oversee the weapons acquisition," the commander said. "And there is a rumor of a rebel group in Canto Bight."

How anyone could get that information from a sequence of beeps, Hux would never understand.

"A Rebel group?" he asked. "What sort of Rebel group?"

"I'm not sure, Sir."

The robot let out another array of beeps and Hux looked to the commander for the translation.

"She says, the Rebel group is believed to be in alliance with the Resistance."

"There is no Resistance," Hux spat. "Only a handful of weak failures who will be found and terminated soon enough."

"Yes, Sir."

"Prepare a shuttle. I'll head down to the surface myself."

TEMIRI (CANTO BIGHT)

Temiri ran through the narrow alleyways of the rundown part of the city, where the servants came to shop and keep their night dwellings. Even these back alleys, of the roughest parts of Canto Bight, were decorated and festive. Strings of lights hung between the apartments above the shops and outlined the windows above. It was harder to see the lights in the day but at night they looked magical.

The sun had not yet made its way into the shade between the buildings, where the passage was still drafty and cold. But Temiri was glad it wasn't mid-day, when the sun beat down overhead and would have made him overheat from all this running. He didn't slow his pace. He loved running as much as Star Jumper had, who was also nicknamed Star Runner by some of the stable hands. The Fathier had won a lot of races.

Temiri skidded to a stop in front of the old run-down Quarren seafood restaurant building. It was an evening meal type of place and wouldn't be open for business until late mid-day, but Temiri knew where to go to find the Rebel leader. He climbed onto a garbage bin, set between two buildings that didn't touch on their sides, the way all the other buildings did. The old Quarren seafood restaurant building leaned far to the right and connected at the top to the other building beside it, rested against it as it teetered from its old age.

Temiri slipped into a hidden passage leading down to a cellar. At the bottom of the stairs it was too dark to see anything, yet Temiri wasn't afraid when he heard the deep voice of the Gamorrean who sat in the shadows.

"They're in a meeting," Bauz said.

Temiri tried to slow his racing heart to get his next words out. "It's important. A First Order ship is here. They want to buy more weapons."

Bauz didn't reply but Temiri heard the click of the bolt being unlatched. the heavy door sung forward and a dim light filled the small space at the bottom of the stairs. Bauz's green face and tusks came into view. Temiri smiled at the large Gamorrean. They had never really talked much, but that's because Gamorrean's weren't much for conversation. Yet Bauz always acknowledged Temiri, unlike the other adults, who just ignored him or sent him away when he came to this district with Oniho and Arashell.

The sound of raised voices drifted up from the bottom of the stairs below. Temiri had never attended a Rebel meeting, but he did know they usually took place in the late hours, when workers were off duty. Most of the members were maintenance crew and cleaning staff from the city. But the Rebel group was secret and it was illegal for workers to gather in groups of more than three.

"Aye!" the many voices rose up in unison. Temiri was surprised at how large of a gathering it sounded like down there. Why were they meeting so early? Had they found out about the First Order coming here, or heard that the Resistance was in trouble?

The stone door creaked behind him and then banged to a close. Temiri heard the click of the lock again and made his way down the stairs quietly. He didn't want to barge in on the meeting, but he had to tell them what he'd heard.

Stuffy air from the heat of all the bodies in the basement filled the stairway. When Temiri stepped into the room he could see why it was so stuffy. The spacious basement was packed tight, with standing room only. The three leaders of the Rebel group stood on a small platform near the door, addressing the room.

"How did you get in here?" a man at the door asked Temiri. He blocked the entrance and frowned down at the boy.

"Bauz let me in. I have something important to tell the Rebels."

"Shut your mouth child," the man said. "You start using that word up there," he pointed to the ceiling, "and we'll all be killed. Now go on back before your task master discovers you're missing and has you whipped."

"I need to speak with Oniho's Uncle."

"I don't know any Oniho."

"She's my friend, from the stables."

"Listen kid, we've got important things to discuss here."

Temiri hesitated for a moment. He knew how to convince people to do things that he wanted them to do. He used his words in a certain way, and sent part of himself out, the way he did when he meditated or traveled with his mind. But he didn't have to reach out completely, just far enough to enter their thoughts and make them believe they'd decided to do the thing Temiri was asking, as though it was their idea in the first place. Or he would convince them of a false memory, like he'd been at the stables all day sweeping, instead of out playing. Some minds were easy to enter, others almost impossible. But either way it took great effort, like a full day of work, and Temiri didn't have enough energy for it at the moment. Plus it gave him a disturbing feeling, like he was doing something wrong; the same feeling he got when he thought of stealing something.

The man at the door seemed set on keeping people away from the meeting, especially a child, so Temiri gave in.

"Can you please tell him that the Resistance needs help? A lot of them were killed. And now the First Order is here on Canto Bight to buy more weapons."

"How do you know all of that? Who told you?"

"No one. I saw the evil leader and his General with the orange hair."

The man stared at Temiri, looking perplexed. Temiri strained to remember the General's name.

"Hux," he said. "General Hux."

"What did you say your name was?" the man asked, his initial resistance now fading and replaced with interest.

"Temiri."

"Temiri who?"

Temiri furrowed his brow. He didn't have a last name. He didn't have parents.

"What's your family name, boy?" the guard asked.

Temiri thought about this. The only family he'd ever known was Star Jumper. "Temiri Star Jumper," he said.

The man's gaze intensified. "Wait here."

He walked up to the three men on the stage, interrupting the one who was talking. Temiri didn't remember the man's name but he was the Rebel group's highest leader.

"Temiri Sky Jumper?" the bearded, high leader said, looking over at Temiri.

"Star Jumper," Temiri corrected but no one seemed to hear him. There was chatter around the room, one name coming up on everyone's lips, "Luke Skywalker."

"Come here, boy," the leader said. He was strong and tall, full of muscle like the workers who did hard labor. But he didn't work in Canto Bight anymore. He'd suffered injury and illness and had been thrown aside and left to die. But he'd recovered and started the Rebel group.

Temiri stepped up onto the small stage, tripping and knocking into a narrow table set behind the leaders with glasses of water on it. The glasses teetered then fell, rolling off the table towards the ground.

"No!" Temiri reached out and caught all three glasses with his gift, the gift of the Force which allowed him to reach outside of himself and lift things sometimes. A hush fell over the room and Temiri stiffened, realizing that everyone was watching. His concentration broke and he let the glasses clatter to the wooden stage. They were only inches from the ground and didn't break. The soft drumming of the glasses rolling around was the only sound in the room. No one moved.

The Rebel leader fell to his knees, startling Temiri. For a moment he thought the leader meant to pick up the glasses, but then the other two leaders kneeled as well. the room filled with the sound of movement and Temiri turned to see all the members kneeling, even the guard at the door. Temiri was the only one left standing.

"Master Skyjumper," the leader said, looking at Temiri. "We've been waiting so long."


	9. Let Go of the Past

REY

A green sky looms above me, with black clouds rolling in to overtake the bright sky, which is the same color as Luke's lightsaber. I've never seen such menacing clouds on Jakku. Lightning splits across the horizon and I throw my hand up to cover my eyes. I'm close to home. I recognize this hill and the small cliff side to my left.

A gust of wind circles around me, throwing sand in my face. I run in the direction of the old AT-AT Walker, holding my arm up so I don't get dust in my eyes. But I know my way back home, even with limited visibility.

Once I reach the AT-AT I jump inside and shut the metal door. I grab for the barricade I usually use as extra protection in a storm, to jam in the round door frame, but it's not where I last left it. I reach for my candle and igniter to make some light, but they're also not in their spot.

It's pitch dark in the AT-AT and I take a moment to orient myself. I take out my lightsaber and turn it on. Red light envelops the room. Why is my lightsaber red?

I search for the candle and igniter. Everything is misplaced. A lamp is on the shelf that usually holds my drink bottles. I don't remember ever having a lamp like it before. I push a button on the front and it lights up the room. I put my lightsaber away and glance around.

My bed is still in the same spot, but the cooking stove has been moved and a long table put in its place, with two low seats in front of it. I glace to the right. My handmade doll is missing.

"No..." I look around frantically. Where is it? Why is everything different? I step on something and look down. It is a toy replica of a TIE fighter. I pick it up and then notice all the other toy spaceships lined on the shelves in front of me. A lady's dress is laid out at the foot of my bed and above it, a metal stand hangs down from the ceiling, which looks like a miniature tree with branches covered in tiny lights. I flip a switch on the bottom and the tiny lights turn on.

Has someone moved into my home? By the looks of it, it's a mother and her young son. I set the TIE fighter toy down on the table and sit on the floor. At least they're civilized and have cleaned up the place, and will take care of it.

I untie my outer robe, the air hot and muggy in the small, confined space. How did I live here for so long and not feel like it was too crowded? Maybe all the traveling in space and large space crafts have spoiled me.

I turn fast, remembering my markings on the wall. My shoulders relax when I see that they're still there. The scratches look endless, there are so much more than I remembered there being. Were there always so many? Each scratch in the metal feels like a scrap on my heart. Poe said I don't give up easily. Seeing the wall now, I know he's right. But was my hope all in vain?

A loud bang startles me and I get up off the floor, reaching for my lightsaber.

The door swings open, letting in a gust of wind which rattles the many model planes on the shelves. A woman in ragged clothing shoves a small, blonde boy into the AT-AT, not noticing me at first. I freeze, wanting to hide but unable to.

The boy sees me first and his eyes go wide. He says something in a language I don't recognize.

"I'm sorry." I hold my hands out in front of me, to show them that I'm not armed. My hands are covered in dirt and so are my clothes. I must look like a robber to them.

The mother says nothing, eyeing me suspiciously. She pulls her son close to her.

"I'm sorry," I say, again. "I didn't know anyone else was living here. I used to live here."

I can't tell if they can understand me, but suddenly the room feels too small and I have to get out. I grab my robe off the floor and glance around the room one last time for my doll.

My bed, my small stove, the markings on the wall. They're my home. I turn to see the small boy reaching for one of his planes and then holding it protectively against his chest. This is his home now and I'm the one who is invading. They've left the door open and I see that the sand storm outside has calmed down and the hills look peaceful. I step around the quiet pair and leave the AT-AT, stumbling onto the cold sand on the other side.

The sky is red now, glowing between the cracks in the dark clouds; red like the color of Kylo Ren's lightsaber. The glow tints the sand a pale red. I turn in a circle. There is red sand, as far as the eye can see, in every direction. The AT-AT Walker is gone and I'm alone, in the middle of the Jakku dessert. I no longer recognize the valleys and peaks of the landscape.

"Master Luke," I call out, my heart beating wildly. Where am I? Where should I go?

I know Luke is gone, yet he's still the only one I want to cry out to.

Suddenly strong arms reach around me and I look down to see the dark wrappings of Kylo Ren's sleeves. He traps my arms on either side of me, crushing my back against his chest.

"Let go of the past, Rey," he says. His voice sounds mechanical, like it's coming from his mask, the way he sounded the first time I ever met him.

"No," I say between clenched teeth.

"Let the past die. It's the only way to become who you were meant to be."

"This is who I am." I struggle to break free of Kylo's hold but I can't shift, even an inch, in either direction. "This is who I've always been."

"Every stone, every piece of scrap metal of the world you made for yourself, will come undone," he says.

"This is my home!" Tears pinch my eyes. "I don't want to let go."

Why can't I let go? Why won't Kylo release me?

"I'm tired," I cry. "I want to go home."

"You no longer have a home." Kylo's words pierce my heart. "But you have one with me."

I wake, with a pounding heart, to the sound of Poe's voice over the communicator beacon on my night stand.

I look around the clean and spacious room. Where am I?

" _Rey, are you there?_ "

I pick up the beacon, set at the end of a string as a pendant. The events of yesterday start to come back to me. Poe asked Finn for the small transmitter beacon he had, which connects with mine, and then he took it to an electronics dealer at the market to install a small comm device so we could have a way to communicate in the morning, before leaving.

" _Are you still coming or did you change your mind?_ " Poe's voice crackles over the tiny speaker. I fumble with the ball then press the new comm button on it.

"Still coming!" I say. "Give me a few minutes."

"Okay, you've got about ten. Meet you at the front of the restaurant."

"Understood."

I toss the pendant onto the bed and pull the sundress, which I fell asleep in, over my head. I'll need a quick shower after that feverish, nightmare-filled sleep.

"Oh no!" I run to the basket beside the front door, where the maids leave the snacks, soaps and other necessities for guests. I sigh in relief when I see my clothes are all there, cleaned and folded.

Good. I want to be in my own clothes, ones which I can fight in. I hurry to the washroom and turn on the shower water.

"You're late," Poe says. I open my mouth to defend myself but then notice the smile playing on his lips. He glances at the beacon pendant around my neck.

"I gave the other one back to Finn," he says.

"Finn and Rose aren't coming with us, then?"

"They're flying to another planet to round up new recruits, but they'll join us at Canto Bight. We're hoping to get a ship there, one that we can all fit in, and be safe in."

I smile. "Awesome. I'm sure we'll get a great ship."

Poe starts walking and I step into stride beside him. "That's what I like to hear," he says. "Optimism."

The restaurants and market place are empty and the entire underground city seems abandoned. I take in a deep breath and feel myself relax. There's something calming about the stillness of early hours. It doesn't make me feel lonely, the way the dessert in my dream did, but rather, refreshed for the new day.

Poe has a skip in his step as we walk and his eagerness to get going is contagious, filling me with the anticipation of the new journey ahead.

Another emotion rises in me but I don't fight it this time. It's a childhood feeling which I'm very familiar with, like an old friend; the hope that maybe this time, on this trip, I'll finally find my parents. A false hope perhaps, but I don't want to kill it, anymore than I would want to crush the hopes of a child waiting for a miracle.

We pass by the market tables. The dim light of the morning fills the streets with early light from the opening high above. It glistens off the glass and jeweled trinkets on display. Useless things. I couldn't be more happy to be leaving this place behind.

"I hate vacation planets," I say under my breath. Poe hears me.

"Me too," he says.

"When I was a scavenger, I had a goal, a purpose to my day. It makes no sense to me how people can sit around and eat all day and enjoy it."

"I hear you," Poe says, popping some dried fruit or nuts into his mouth. "If I'm not flying a plane or shooting something out of the sky, I'm bored."

I laugh.

"This planet is a place to come at the end of your life," Poe continues. "When you've got no purpose left."

"I never intend to reach that stage of life," I say. "If anything, I want to go out with purpose."

... Like Luke did. When I sensed Luke depart form this life, it felt like peace and purpose. There was no sadness or the feeling of wasted years. Everything about Luke's life was purposeful; even when he was in hiding, his legend provided a hope to those who believed he would return some day. I smile. And he did return. He faced Kylo Ren and stopped his attempt at wiping out the Resistance.

Luke is still mentoring me, even beyond the grave. His example at the end of his life filled me with hope. It made me realize that anyone, at any stage of their life, could rise up, even from years of hiding, to make a difference, even with their last breath.

"Now remember," Poe says. "This is just a negotiations mission." He glances at my staff, which I've somehow absentmindedly pulled out from its holder on my back. "We need to lay low."

"Of course." I nod, setting my staff onto my back again. "You don't have to worry about me. I know how to be overlooked."

Poe laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me tight for a moment then letting me go. "I highly doubt you'll be overlooked. You're going to stick out like a sore thumb on a casino planet."

I laugh too and Poe gives me a hearty pat on the back as we stop to wait at the elevators. "At least Canto Bight is the last place I can see Kylo Ren hanging out for fun."

"Me too. He'd lose a bet or something and destroy the place," I say. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to blow it up already."

Poe laughs again and I decide it is now my favorite sound in the universe.


	10. Arrival (Canto Bight) Part One

"We can't hide the boy for ten years."

"Why not? He's safe here for now, unknown and hidden away," the Rebel leader said.

"Hardly hidden. What if he uses his powers again and gets noticed?"

Temiri listened to the council members discuss his fate around a restaurant table. The sun shone in through the windows and it was nearing mid-morning. Bargwill will have noticed by now that Temiri was missing. Only a few days ago he'd been a normal kid, playing with the little Resistance figures Oniho had brought for them, and a new Luke Skywalker one. That was the most eventful thing that had happened in their world. Now Sky Jumper was gone and, because of his name, the Rebel group seemed to think Temiri was the next Luke Skywalker.

He'd always known he was different, ever since he realized he could communicate with Star Jumper and the other fathiers in a way that others couldn't. The trainers whip the fathiers to get them to do what they wanted, but Temiri just told Star Jumper what to do, in his thoughts, helping him avoid being whipped. But Temiri couldn't help Star Jumper when he was out on the race track.

Now everyone was acting like Temiri was some kind of hero. But he hadn't done anything special. He couldn't even save Star Jumper from the races, or save himself from his poverty. His Force gifts didn't work like that. He didn't know how to use them to fight or even push a person away from him. He'd just started lifting small rocks and loose dirt from the ground. It was no big feat. The mind tricks took a lot of effort and concentration, and they didn't work with everyone. Temiri didn't know enough about things, about life, to use the mind tricks to his advantage. When he got older he planned to convince people to let him have a home of his own and a different job. But for now all he knew and understood was how to live and work in the stables.

"You're right," the Rebel leader said. They had paused in their conversation for a moment, and were all staring at Temiri. "He needs training. If he falls into the wrong hands..."

"We'll keep him here, until the Resistance shows up tonight," another man said. "They have a fighter, a girl who is strong in the Force."

"It is but a rumor," someone else said.

"It is not! It's true. She has come up against Kylo Ren himself, and won."

"Then why does he still rule?"

"Temiri?" Oniho came running into the restaurant from the kitchens. "Bargwill is looking for you! They captured the fathiers again."

The council members turned to look at Oniho.

"Did they get Star Jumper?" Temiri asked.

"I don't know. But Bargwill is mad that you're missing. He might give your stable to someone else."

Temiri got up from his seat and so did the Rebel leader.

"Temiri," he said, stopping him from running off.

"I have to go back," Temiri said, trying to get around him. He had to see if they captured Star Jumper. They'd whip him senseless, because he didn't understand their commands when being herded back into the stables, not unless Temiri was there to help. He had to go back right away.

"Don't use your powers," the Rebel leader said, looking intently into Temiri's eyes. He was on one knee now and at the same level as Temiri. "Promise me."

Temiri hesitated, then nodded. He wouldn't use his powers in any noticeable way, just to communicate with Star Jumper.

"We will send someone for you, tonight, to bring you back here. Then you will go with the Resistance, so they can train you."

Temiri nodded again.

"But, Sir," another council member said. "We should keep the boy here."

"It will only raise suspicions and draw unwanted attention," the Rebel leader said. He sighed and stood up. "The boy's already made up his mind. I am no fool to appose a SkyJumper." He smiled down at Temiri, then stepped out of his way, so he could go.

Poe (Cantonica, Orbit)

Poe Dameron slowed his aircraft as the ship entered Cantonica's orbit. He glanced at Rey, sitting beside him. She seemed content just to look at the planets, moons, asteroids and colorful gasses of space on the trip here. He'd enjoyed the companionable silence, since he was used to flying alone or with BB-8. His little robot was getting repairs and upgrades done and would arrive with the General on a later flight. Poe had wanted to be early, to check for any security issues before the General came.

"Finn said not to land on the beach," Rey said, turning to look at him. Her eyes were wide with anticipation now and Poe could tell her quiet thinking time had passed and she was excited again. He hadn't known her for long but he could tell they were similar in a lot of ways. She didn't talk about certain things, like why she'd gone to Kylo Ren's ship or anything concerning Kylo Ren, and he didn't talk about certain things either. Other than their conversation at the restaurant the other day, which he felt was something uncommon for both of them, they mostly ignored the bigger issues and joked around instead.

"Let's take her down and have a look," Poe said, reaching up to flip a switch. They'd entered the atmosphere and hadn't been radioed by anyone on the surface. Maybe there was too much traffic coming in and out of Canto Bight for dispatch to radio each one individually. Their security did seem lax, or maybe it was more than it seemed.

The clouds gave way to the sights below. Canto Bight was an impressive city, with the ocean and beaches around it.

"Ohhh!" Rey leaned towards her window and banged her helmet into it. She set her palms onto the glass and Poe resisted the urge to ask her to take them off so she wouldn't leave finger prints. "I didn't expect to see hills and grass and the ocean!" she gushed.

Poe smiled. she wasn't even looking at the city, only at the nature surrounding it. So much like a Force sensitive Master, who was in touch with the life around her. Poe had seen a lot of sights in his travels yet he'd never felt the awe and wonder Rey exhibited when seeing a new place. He admired that, wanted that. Nothing was all that intense for him, other than flying and shooting. He was amazed at the way she fearlessly opened herself up to all that was around her, even when it caused her pain.

Rey kept everything under the surface but he knew her anger towards Kylo was strong, just like her pain for her parents abandoning her was intense, as was the pain of her losing Han and then Luke. Even her friendship with Finn was causing her pain, which Finn was completely oblivious too. But Poe admired her strength. Everything about her was passionate. Having her around made him feel alive, like being in battle, but in a different way. Maybe it was that she was so strong in the Force and that power resonated from her.

Poe tilted the plane left, pulling them away from the roaring ocean waves, splashing up against the rocks below, and towards the city. He could see why Finn and Rose had parked on the beach. There were no other spots to land. He circled the plane then headed for an industrial area. He didn't want them to walk too far but Canto Bight's docking ports were hidden and he wasn't going to have access to one unless he contacted the aircraft control center, and was registered for landing, which he wasn't.


	11. Arrival: Part Two: Take My Hand

REY (Canto Bight: City Outskirts)

The mid-day sun shines warm on my back as we hike up a hill on the way to Canto Bight's industrial area. Poe landed the spacecraft behind the hill, which didn't seem far from the city when we were looking down at it from high above. But now that we're on the ground, under the hot sun, it seems way too far.

Poe marches on ahead, much more used to space-lag from travelling, than I am. But it feels good to be on planet again after flying for hours.

"Woah there!" Poe stops at the top of the hill, his hands outstretched.

I dig my staff into the dirt and pull myself up the last few steps, to see what he's looking at.

"Careful, Rey," he says. "I don't know anything about the animals here."

A large, four legged animal with big ears and sad eyes makes its way towards us. Poe steps in front of me but the curious animal reaches its neck around him and puts its large face right up to mine. I laugh, sensing the poor thing means no harm.

"Awww," I say.

Poe steps aside and rests a hand on the animal's neck. It shudders and Poe frowns. "Whipping scars," he says, looking at the red, open wounds in the animal's fur.

"You poor thing," I say, taking its large face in both my hands. Suddenly I see a stable, in my thoughts, and other animals like this one, breaking free and running away. I see Finn and Rose, too.

I gasp and pull away.

"What is it?" Poe asks.

"I... I don't know." I step back. "This animal knows how to communicate with me, with the Force."

Poe gives me a questioning look.

"I saw Finn," I continue. "And Rose."

"Finn and Rose?"

"And..." I stop, not wanting to mention the little boy I saw, who dominates the beast's thoughts. There's something special about him, but I'm not sure what the large beast was trying to show me.

Its ears perk up at a nearby sound and it takes off so fast that I get knocked over into Poe.

"That was weird," he says, standing me back up.

I frown. "I sense darkness here, on this planet, and the light. Both very strong."

"Could it be all the evil gamblers here, and the good..." Poe stops, as though unsure of what could be good on Canto Bight.

"Children?" I offer.

"Sure. If there are any here." He gives me a smile then heads down the hill. "Come on! At this rate we'll be late for the meeting tonight."

I run after him, feeling energized by the encounter with the friendly animal. I hadn't expected all the nature here, when I'd agreed to come to Canto Bight. But now I'm very glad I came.

TEMIRI

The closer Temiri got to the stables and the racetrack, the more uneasy he felt.

"Come on," Oniho said when Temiri stopped all together. "You're going slower and slower."

"I don't want to go back," Temiri said.

Oniho stopped too. "What?" He looked around frantically, like he thought they'd get caught any moment. They were on the beach now, a shortcut to the stables from the other part of town. The sun was already past mid-day and reflected painfully off the water.

"Temiri," Oniho said. "Where are you going to go?"

Temiri's heart pounded. He was halfway from the servant's part of town, where he'd just been, and to the stables, where he was headed. If he went to the stables, he sensed he'd be in danger, danger which he didn't have the energy to face right now. But if he went back to the restaurant, they'd send him off planet with the Resistance to train to fight in a war. He didn't want to leave Star Jumper behind and he didn't want to fight in wars.

"Good job, Oniho!" Bargwill's booming voice traveled over the breeze to them. He hurried over, hobbling in the sand. Temiri stiffened when he saw the three guards behind the task master, also coming towards them. Why had Bargwill brought guards with him? Was Temiri in some serious trouble? Guards didn't come out to apprehend a child who didn't show up for his duties.

"You've made me a lot of money today," Bargwill huffed, coming to a stop in front of Temiri. "A tourist is very interested in having you as his worker. I couldn't say why, though." He looked down at Temiri with a smirk. "Where did you go off to today?"

Temiri frowned. So either way he'd be taken off planet, if he stayed with the Rebels until the Resistance showed up, or if he returned to the stables to be sold to a tourist.

He glanced at the waters behind him, which he couldn't swim in, then at the rocks to his left. He could climb the rocks and the guards would have a hard time following him with their stiff uniforms and heavy boots. He turned to run but Bargwill grabbed his arm in one large hand.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

Oniho stared at them with wide eyes. "You're selling Temiri?"

"Let me go!" Temiri yelled, his heart racing. Oniho punched the task master's large arm but the Cloddogran only laughed. He swung his other hand at Oniho and the small boy flew a fair distance before landing in the sand.

Temiri looked Bargwill in the eyes. "Let me go," he said.

Bargwill froze, but didn't release him.

"You want to let me go," Temiri said. Bargwill relaxed his hand and Temiri pulled his arm out of his grasp, then he ran.

"Hey!" A guard yelled. The other guards began to shout as well. A lazer blast flew past Temiri's ear and he screamed, jumping behind the first rock he could reach. It wasn't as large as the others, but he could fit behind it. He covered his head with his arms, tears streaming down his face. He'd used his last bit of Force energy on Bargwill. He had no power left. They were going to kill him. Laser blasts ricocheted off the rocks, making Temiri shake all over.

"Enough!" A voice shouted. Temiri recognized the voice and it paralyzed him with fear.

Everything stopped and the only sound was that of the waves washing up gently against the rocks. Temiri didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see the leader of the First Order. Maybe if he focused hard enough he could become invisible. He waited for the command he expected to hear, the yell from the leader demanding that Temiri come out of hiding. He waited for the choke hold and scary look in the leader's eyes. But none of that came, only the sound of his pounding heart and the gentle waves against the rocks.

Temiri slowly lowered his arms and looked up. The man looking down at him didn't have anger in his eyes, only a calm patience.

"I've sent them away," he said, sounding normal, like any other man. His black cloak and black hair moved in the breeze. His skin was white like those tourists who are off planet all the time and never see the sun.

Temiri looked behind him and down the beach. Bargwill and the soldiers were gone. even Oniho was gone.

Temiri blinked back tears, confused.

"I don't want to go off planet," he said, standing up slowly. He stayed behind the rock, ready to jump to a higher one. But he was no match for the leader of the First Order.

The dark leader reached out a gloved hand and looked Temiri in the eyes. "I know you're Force sensitive," he said. "I saw how you influenced that Cloddogran's mind just now."

Temiri swallowed hard but didn't reply.

"I'm not going to influence your mind," the man said. "I'm not going to force you to come with me."

"I can't leave Star Jumper," Temiri said under his breath.

"May I?" the dark leader asked, turning his hand, palm down this time.

 _Can I read your mind?_ he said into Temiri's thoughts. _So I can understand what you mean?_

Temiri had never had anyone enter his thoughts before. But the dark leader wasn't trying to influence his thoughts or fight his way in, he was only asking.

Something inside Temiri relaxed, something he'd held onto his entire life, protecting the secret he had, the secret which would be used by the money hungry task masters and gamblers to do bad things, if they discovered it. He smiled at the leader. They had the same gift. And he understood the deep loneliness that came with it.

Temiri nodded and the man came closer, setting his hand lightly on Temiri's forehead.

"The fathier," he said softly, getting the information with so little effort that Temiri was impressed. "We can take him with us."

The leader stepped back, not taking any other personal information, when he could have. "I'd like to train you," he said, offering his hand again. "You can become stronger. Then no one will hurt Star Jumper. No one will force you to do anything you don't want. You'll rule over them, for good or for worse, it will be up to you. This gift is freedom, once you know how to use it. You'll be free."

He waited. "I'll help you. And Star Jumper, too."

Temiri knew this leader was powerful and could force him to go with him, or trick his mind to do what he wanted him to do. But he wasn't doing that. He was giving Temiri the choice. And he had the power to save Star Jumper, too. In their brief mind exchange Temiri saw that the dark leader fully intended to bring Star Jumper onto their ship, if Temiri went with him. The ship had a garden and animal area, for food and milk. It was a big ship which they planned to steal from a greedy gambler.

Temiri took the man's hand and stepped up onto the rock in front of him.

A look of surprise crossed the dark leader's face, as though he hadn't actually expected Temiri to accept his invitation. His face filled with emotion for a brief moment which was quickly replaced with calm again.

He'd go with the First Order leader. The Resistance only wanted Temiri for their war. This man wanted to help him have his own power, to be whatever he wanted to be.

He helped Temiri off the rock. "You're tired," he said.

Temiri nodded. No one at the restaurant asked him if he was tired or hungry. They just talked about their plans.

"We'll get you food. And find your fathier," the leader said.

Temiri gripped his hand tighter, borrowing from his strength, a strength that he too would have some day.


	12. The New Ruling Order

REY (Canto Bight)

"Are you sure we should go down there?" I ask Poe, wiping the sweat off my brow. The roof of the flat building we're on is covered in tiny grey rocks that give off heat from being under the sun. Heat from below and heat from above. My clothes feel itchy but I'm not about to complain when Poe's wearing a leather flight jacket and heavier boots than me.

He struggles with the round handle of a heavy lid covering an opening in the roof. I glance down over the edge of the building, at the escape ladder we climbed up on. Walking through the industrial area proved impossible, with all the barricades and fences. The only way to the other side now is through the buildings.

I look up, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand. If we get caught trespassing we'll never make it to the Quarren seafood restaurant on time to meet the Rebels. If only there was a way to get a message to them. I look out across the glistening city in the distance and the sight fills me with hope.

 _Maybe what you're looking for is already with you._ General Organa's words come back to me and I smile. Somehow it feels like what I've been searching for is here, not inside of me, the way I imagine the General meant, but here, on Canto Bight. The closer we get to the city the more I sense it. Something or someone is here and I'm so close. Could it be my parents? I push the thought away. I don't want to hope too much. I'm too familiar with the disappointment that follows such hope.

With a loud grunt Poe gets the lid off and it falls onto the tiny rocks. A cloud of steam rises out of the round opening and I cover my face. Poe looks down and I move in closer to have a look. The air coming up isn't steam but cool air. I can't see to the bottom but I do see a ladder leading down. Poe and I look at each other.

"Should we see where it leads?" Poe asks.

"We don't really have any other options," I say.

Poe rests his arm on the rim of the opening, still breathing heavy from the exertion of removing the heavy lid. He squints towards the horizon. "How long do you think it will take us to get to the Quarren restaurant?"

"I think once we're past the industrial area it will be an easier trek."

I jump into the opening and start to climb down the ladder, before Poe can offer to go first.

"Careful," he says. I nod and bite back my reply. I'm the Force sensitive one, after all.

The cool air wafting up is refreshing and I shiver with the sudden change of temperature. The cylinder passageway goes down for a while. I climb slowly, not sure what to expect when I reach the bottom. Poe's boots clatter on the rungs above me.

A light starts to fill the passageway from below as I get lower. The passage ends, opening up to the rafters above a warehouse-like area below. I drop down onto the metal rafters with a bang, rattling the entire structure. My pulse races as I look down from the height I'm at. It's hard to tell how sturdy the rafters are or how much weight they can support.

I look up to see Poe. He takes a jump down before I can tell him to wait and the rafters rattle again, shaking me off balance.

"Whoa." Poe steadies himself. "Are these safe to walk on?"

"Let's hope so," I say.

Suddenly the dim lighting of the large warehouse building turns bright as all the overhead lights come on. Poe puts his forefinger to his lips to indicate that we should be quiet. I nod and we both lower down slowly to crouching position.

"These are the personal sized weapons," a voice echoes into the building. Now that the lights are on I can see that the tables below are covered with various sized guns, from ones that look too large to even lift, to tiny hand held guns.

"We don't need these kinds of weapons. We need canons and missiles," someone replies. I recognize the voice right away and it sends a shiver down my spine. Hux. Poe shifts, his leather jacket making noise.

"You said you lost everything in the destruction of your ship," the other man says. He's tall and wearing a grey cloak-suit with a tie, his hands clasped behind his back. He has long white hair but a youthful face.

"The weapons weren't the only thing destroyed in that explosion," Hux hisses. "The soldiers were too. We don't have enough men for all these weapons."

I glance at Poe and he raises an eyebrow. So the First Order is also low on resources and soldiers. And now they're on Canto Bight to buy more weapons.

"Then what exactly did you have me travel all this way for?" the suited man asks.

Hux picks up a small hand held gun to inspect it. "We need your ship," he says.

"My ship is not for sale."

A click echoes through the warehouse and then Hux raises the gun and fires. The explosive bang of the gun makes me jump. Poe reaches over and grabs my arm to steady me.

Hux tosses the gun aside then leans down and rips a medallion off of the necklace around the man's neck. He puts it in his pocket then walks out of the warehouse. The doors close behind him and the lights dim again.

Poe doesn't move and I don't either. A minute passes and we finally get up.

"We need to get out of here," he says.

"Agreed."

Our footsteps rattle the rafters as we hurry to the ladder near the wall. We climb down in silence, neither of us addressing the dead man below.

The overhead lights come on again and I grasp the cold metal ladder tight.

"Just motion sensors," Poe says. He gets to the bottom first then picks up a storm trooper gun, nearest him. "Maybe we should get weapons for ourselves too."

"Not ones that big," I say, joining him.

Suddenly the doors burst open, slamming against the walls and startling both of us.

"Drop your weapon!" a guard yells, others joining behind him.

Poe shoots the blaster in his hand and I scream. The shot bounces off the metal tables and makes the soldiers duck. I grab a small hand gun from a table and run. A shot zooms past my arm just as we duck behind a table.

"They think we killed that man," I say to Poe, who is still holding the big storm trooper weapon. He points up and I look to see what he's pointing at. Part of the rafters above the guards is separate from the rest, hanging down like an extra working area for maintenance staff. I raise my smaller gun up towards it and Poe raises his.

"One," I whisper. "Two... three."

We shoot at the metal chains holding up the section of the racks. Poe hits each one in less than a second and the metal frame comes crashing down. I reach my hand out, flipping the large rack in the air just before it lands over the soldiers, covering them like a cage, rather than crushing them.

I grab Poe's arm and we run for the door as the soldiers fumble to get back up.

FINN (Outer Rim Territories, headed for Nal Hutta)

FN 2187, better known as Finn, ex-storm trooper to the First Order and now a Resistance fighter; an inspiration to many for being the first ever storm trooper to leave the First Order and join its opposition. A hero in stories told by children, where the truth is embellished into grand battles in which Finn defeats an entire army of storm troopers to escape. But the part about facing Kylo Ren in the dark, snowy forest was true. The single most terrifying moment of Finn's life.

Now he sat blinking at the indicator lights of the Millennium Falcon, the ship most hated by the First Order. He smiled. This beast had taken Han Solo on many adventures and had saved the last of the Resistance from being wiped out. Now they were heading to Nal Hutta where they'd received a response to their distress signal, when the Resistance base was under attack, a response many days too late, but still. They'd almost lost this last war, but Rey had saved them, in this very ship.

Finn glanced over at Rose, who had fallen asleep in the co-pilot seat next to him. They'd stayed up late playing cards on planet and talking about what it was like to be a behind-the-scenes kind of person in a space army; Rose in ship maintenance for the Resistance and Finn a once storm-trooper, although he didn't consider himself a behind-the-scenes kind of guy during his time with the First Order, but he understood what it was like to have no decision making status in a fight that put his life in danger every day. Neither him nor Rose were part of the command crew, until now. Now General Organa had entrusted them with the important mission of meeting with a group of Resistance allies on Nal Hutta.

The ship jerked suddenly, startling Rose awake.

"Where am I?" she asked, frantically looking around. "Did I fall asleep at my post?"

"We're on the Falcon, headed for Nal Hutta."

"Oh." She relaxed back down into her seat. "I had a bad dream that the docking ports were opening on their own and the crew was getting sucked out into space."

Before Finn could respond the ship jostled again, sending Rose into the dash.

"You should put on your seat belt," Finn said, checking the sensors for what might have hit them.

"Asteroid field?" Rose asked.

"No." Finn looked out the windows, since nothing was coming up on the sensors except for a planet made of alloys, which they were passing by.

"Good thing the shields were up," Rose said. She looked at Finn suddenly.

"Oh no!" they both said at the same time.

"You left the shields on this whole time?" Rose said.

"I thought you turned them off."

"Me? The button is on your side!"

"Look, it doesn't matter, we're out of power."

"It matters if we can't get to Canto Bight to meet with the others."

The ship came to an abrupt stop and the lights dimmed. Finn held onto the dash in front of him, resisting the forward force of the sudden drop out of light speed.

"Life support?" Rose asked once the ship was steady again.

"We've got life support for another couple of hour-"

The ship shook once more and this time Finn heard the loud clank of something attaching to the ship's hull. "Did you hear that?"

"Maybe we're attracting something magnetic?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but we need to land somewhere, soon." Finn turned the ship around, back towards the planet they'd passed seconds ago. They were now running on auxiliary power and it would take a while to get back to the planet. He wiped the sweat from his face. This was his fault and now they'd have to ask for assistance from the General. And they would miss the meeting on Cantonica.

"I still don't see how we could have used up all of our fuel and power this fast, even if you left the shields up this whole time," Rose said.

"You're right." Finn check the gauges again but they all said low fuel and power.

Rose grabbed her helmet and put it on quickly. She threw Finn his.

"Hurry, put it on," she said.

He did. A voice was being transmitted into the speakers.

"... of the Ruling Order. We are here to help you. If you require any assistance please land on the space station at the docking ports."

Finn removed the helmet. "That was a space station? It's the size of a planet!" He looked at Rose. "Did you send a distress signal?" She shook her head. "They must have seen us fly by with this magnetic debris hitting the hall, or whatever it was. At least we ran out of fuel near an inhabited space station."

"It's not inhabited," Rose said, looking at one of the screens in front of her. She removed her helmet too.

"What? Then where is this communication coming from then?"

"It might be a prerecorded message. It looks like the entire station is run by machines."

Finn frowned. The voice had sounded unnatural, now that he thought about it, like a machine artificial intelligence attempting English. The last time he was on a space station the size of a dwarf planet, like this one, was when he was on the Death Star.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," he said.

"We don't have a lot of options." Rose took off her seat belt and got up. "We should at least see if there's fuel there, that we could possibly use. I'll check the back to see what we have to trade for some... if we can trade with machines." She left and the door hissed closed behind her.

A sudden squeal had Finn jumping up in his seat, digging his seat belt painfully into his shoulders. A little Porg landed on the dash. The cute creatures now lived in the Millennium Falcon, having invaded the ship when Rey had visited Ahch-To. The animal's webbed feet hit the comm button and Finn pushed it aside.

They kept out of the bridge area mostly, but there were still many aboard the ship. He didn't know what they ate but he felt bad for them, being so far away from home. He picked up the little guy in two hands, cradling it in his palm and taking it carefully back to the bridge doors.

"Sorry buddy." He opened the doors and set the Porg down. "I've got no food for you. Go back to your friends."

The little creature looked up at him with sad eyes. Finn's hand hovered over the close button for the door.

He dropped his arm and sighed heavily. "Fine. Come and hang out with me."

The little creature flapped its way back into the bridge area and Finn quickly closed the door before any of the Porg's friends heard and came onto the bridge too.


	13. Her Brother's Keeper

REY (Canto Bight)

I stop to catch my breath, but Poe pulls me forward.

"We have to keep going," he says, a serious expression on his face.

The street is crowded with tourists and we move around them, getting looks of surprise and annoyance. The smell of various perfumes waft by and the sun beats down from above. The store fronts are painted in bright colors, as though out of some children's tale. The bright yellows and light blues reflect the sun, stinging my eyes.

I look around for any guards patrolling the street, but there aren't any. The large leaves of the tall trees which sit between the buildings, offer some shade, but we can't stop long enough to rest under them. We've managed to lose two different groups of guards but they'll catch up to us soon enough.

A hovering tour bus, playing music, stops across the street and lowers down to let tourists on. I stop and turn to Poe.

"The bus," I say. He nods and we run for it.

The friendly faced bus driver smiles at us as we climb in after two blue skinned tourists with large back packs. He doesn't ask for a transportation fee and when I pass him I notice he has no lower half and is an android.

There is only one seat left unoccupied by the time the bus starts moving again. I want to sit down but my fighting staff on my back would make it impossible to fit between the two tourists staring at me, sitting on either side of the empty seat. Poe remains standing too and I turn my back to the curious tourists, looking out the windows on the other side of the bus instead. The temperature inside is regulated and the shade and cool air help me relax.

"I don't think they saw us get onto the bus," I say to Poe, moving in close so he can hear me over the music. "But they know what we look like."

"They must think we killed that man in the warehouse," Poe says.

"How close do you think we are to the Quarren Restaurant?"

"Hopefully this bus is headed in that general direction."

The colorful buildings make way for more plants and trees on either side of the road. Their large leaves create a canopy above. It's hard to stay stressed in the happy atmosphere of the tour bus, wherever it's going.

Poe makes his way to the front. "Excuse me," he says to the animatronic bus driver.

"Please stay behind the yellow line,' it replies.

Poe steps back. "We're looking to go to the Quarren Restaurant."

"The Quarren restaurant is not a tourist destination."

"Where does this bus go to?"

"The destination of this bus is the Canto Bight Zoo."

Poe and I exchange a glance. He returns to my side and I keep my voice low when I ask him, "what's a zoo?"

He gives me a questioning look, but answers anyway. "It's a place they keep animals caged up for tourists to look at," he says.

I frown, unsure of what he means. Why would tourists want to see caged animals? Are they for sale? Do they perform for them somehow?

"Maybe we can buy a change of clothes there," Poe continues. I'm about to object but he's right. We'd be less conspicuous if we had tourist clothes on.

"Alright," I say, "but I'm keeping my staff."

"And I'm keeping my jacket."

KYLO REN (Aboard the new First Order cruiser)

Kylo Ren sat silently in the dimly lit mess hall of his new ship. The force sensitive boy was finally eating and Kylo felt a knot unravel in his stomach. The kid had refused to eat until his fathier was on board and given water. The new ship they'd acquired had a plant and animal deck, as well as a holodeck for entertainment and two dance clubs. It wasn't the ship Kylo would have chosen for their main cruiser, but a new one was in the works. For now, this would have to do, with a few weapons adjustments, of course. The leisure decks may even help recruit new crew for the First Order, which they needed since so many were lost in the destruction of their last cruiser. Hux would see to those details. Kylo's plan was to go for the heart of the Resistance, Rey.

She was the last hope that held the small group together. And now was the time to bring her over to his side, before they regrouped their forces and recruited new members. Not that they would ever be a true opposition to the First Order.

"Can I go see Star Jumper again?" Temiri said. Kylo had almost forgotten the boy was at the table with him. He wasn't used to sitting and thinking with someone else beside him. The boy seemed to be finished with his food and definitely needed a napkin.

Kylo got up to get one but then realized he had no idea where they were.

"I'm done my food," Temiri said, getting up as well. He wiped the sauces on his face with his sleeves and Kylo abandoned his search for napkins.

"Can I see Star Jumper now?"

"You can do whatever you like," he said to the boy. The comment came out sounding harsh, when he'd meant it honestly. He was just too accustomed to giving orders and speaking things in a pointed way. The boy's eyes went wide and he didn't reply.

Kylo got down on one knee in front of him. "I'm not..." he held back a sigh. Why was this so hard to say? It was a simple clarification that the boy wasn't in trouble for asking to see the fathier again. He clenched his jaw, then tried again. "I'm not angry," he said, his voice sounding angry all the same. "You're welcome to use your time as you please, for now."

The boy's shoulders stayed tensed, but be nodded.

"I'll take you back to the E deck, where the animals are, but first we need to..." Kylo got up, not sure how to explain it. "Stay right there and don't say anything until I'm done talking with someone."

The boy nodded again and looked over at his water glass on the table.

"You can drink your water," Kylo told him. "Just don't go anywhere." He turned his back to the boy and clenched his fists, focusing as hard as he could. Rey could be anywhere. She could be too far to make contact with, but he wanted to try.

The connection came so fast he almost stumbled backwards. She was close, so close that it felt like she was just in the other room. But what he saw behind her were many plants and a bright sun shining through the trees; colorfully paved roads and tourists mulling around. And Rey, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with an image of a flower on one sleeve and a light blue pair of form-fitting pants that went just past the knee. She looked so different that he hadn't even recognized her at first. Her hair was out of its elastics and flowing freely. The only thing that wasn't warm and welcoming about how she looked was the expression on her face.

"What do you want?" she said, between clenched teeth.

Kylo's stomach tightened. She'd once told him about her trip to the looking glass, in the caves of a planet he still couldn't see with his force ability. She'd told him how lonely she felt. He'd seen her joining with him, when they'd reached out to one another and their hands had touched. While _she_ had seen the opposite, him turning to her side. But it was just Snoke, playing with their minds. Although, some of it felt real, so real that he'd believed Rey would actually join him. She came to him, of her own free will, and he'd killed Snoke, because he believed they'd be stronger together, and that he wouldn't need Snoke's strength to rule the galaxies. All he needed was her.

But after they'd fought Snoke's red guards together, side by side, she'd still rejected him. She always fought him. She never gave in. But now he had something that even she couldn't say no to.

"Rey? What is it?" A man with dark hair, wearing a flight jacket over a bright tourist t-shirt stepped beside Rey and set his hand on her shoulder. Kylo tensed. "What do you see?" the pilot said to Rey, staring ahead to where she was looking. For a second it felt like he was looking right at Kylo. He recognized this Resistance pilot, but couldn't remember his name.

A group of tourists walked in front of Rey and she moved silently to a corner. Above her was a sign that said 'Canto Bight Zoo.'

Kylo grinned. "You're on Canto Bight."

"I have nothing to say to you," she said. Her words cut him. The wound on the side of his face throbbed, the one she'd given him on the day he killed his father. He tilted his chin up and looked down at her.

"It appears your entire family is not dead,' he said.

A look of surprise crossed her face for a second but was quickly replaced with distrust.

"Why should I believe you?" she said. "You told me my parents were dead."

"We both know that's true," Kylo said.

"Master Ren," Temiri called behind him. The boy ran up to him and pulled on his cloak. "I've seen her in my dreams," he said, pointing to Rey. "Is she my mother?"

Kylo frowned. "You can see her right now?"

Temiri nodded and looked at Rey.

"She's your sister," Kylo said.

The emotion on Rey's face hit Kylo in the chest.

"You're lying!" she yelled, startling some aliens walking by where she was. Tears rushed to her eyes.

"Don't listen to him," the pilot said. "Whatever he's telling you, just break the connection."

"You know it's true, Rey," Kylo continued. "You've felt it since you got here, haven't you?" He could sense her thoughts now, her recent memories came forward. She was heading for a rebel group hideout on Canto Bight and they'd been chased by guards for breaking into a weapons facility.

Temiri let go of Kylo's cloak and walked towards the image of Rey in front of them, except now the area behind her was gone and it was just her and Temiri, as though she was in the room with them. She fell to her knees in front of the boy.

Temiri reached his hand out, palm forward and Rey smiled. She set her palm against his.

"I've seen you," she whispered. "You're the boy who takes care of the racing animal. I met him."

"You met Star Jumper?"

Rey nods. "I think you're the one I've been searching for."

"Temiri!" Kylo yelled, making the boy jump and then quickly step away from Rey. The look she gave Kylo made him feel like the most evil person to ever exist in the Galaxy. Which is what she thought of him. Which was fine by him.

Temiri hurried back to Kylo. He'd earned the boy's trust after getting the fathier for him.

"You're _not_ going to hurt him," Rey said through clenched teeth.

"Why would I hurt him?"

Kylo's response only seemed to make her more angry.

"I'll kill you if you do," she said in a low voice.

Temiri ducked behind Kylo's cloak.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother's guardian?" Kylo said.

"You're not his guardian." Rey's tears flowed, despite the angry expression on her face. Kylo clenched his fist.

"Enough!" he yelled. "If you want to see the boy, then come. Alone."

He ended the connection, no longer able to stand the hateful look on Rey's face. He'd intended to give her an invitation to join with him and Temiri, yet somehow her anger towards him made him act the way she expected from him.

"Come," he said to Temiri, walking out of the mess hall as the boy followed behind him.


	14. Rey's Awakening

POE

Poe sat beside Rey, not sure what to do. The poor girl couldn't stop crying and it was drawing attention. He wasn't used to comforting people.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, hoping there was something he could tell Rey to help her feel better.

She didn't reply but kept her face hidden behind her hands. The bus they'd been waiting for, before she'd been taken by surprise by Kylo Ren, pulled up across the street in front of the Canto Bight Zoo entrance way. It wasn't a good time, but Poe didn't know when the bus would come back around. They were already running late.

"Rey, we need to go." He pulled her up into standing position and she threw her arms around him. He was stunned for a moment then set his hand on her back, not sure if he was supposed to give her a real hug, like he would if it were Finn, or if that would make her feel uncomfortable.

"I have a brother," she said.

"What?"

"Kylo..." Rey took in a staggered breath and continued. "Kylo Ren has him prisoner, on his new ship."

"Are you sure?" Poe pulled back to look at her. Knowing Kylo Ren, it could easily be a trick. "He could be lying."

She shook her head. "I know it's true."

Her breaths were frantic and her distress so apparent that Poe pulled her back into a hug, a real hug this time. Rey's pendant dug into Poe's chest and he pulled away.

"Finn," he said. "We can contact Finn and Rose as soon as they're in range. They should be on their way now. We'll tell them to keep an eye on Kylo's new ship and to follow it, if he tries to leave."

"I have to go to him-" Rey said.

"No!" Poe grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do not go to him."

"He has my brother. He's going to hurt him if I don't go."

Poe shook his head. "He won't hurt him. Trust me. If your brother is Force sensitive, like you are, then Kylo Ren will want to train him and get him on his side. And as long as you're not giving in to his demands, he'll have to keep your brother alive, as a bargaining chip."

"Alive, but Kylo could hurt him."

Poe heard the hiss of the bus lifting to the air again, after taking on passengers. He glanced over.

"Rey, we have to go. We can't stay here until the next bus."

Rey nodded and they ran for the bus.

REY

I try the beacon again but there is no response from Finn. Where could they be? They were supposed to be here long ago. General Leia and the others aren't here yet either. Could something have happened? I try not to dwell on that thought.

I walk over to the large floor to ceiling window and look down from the second level of the Quarren Restaurant building. The meeting with the Rebels was brief, since the General and others weren't here yet. They will wait a bit longer and reassess what to do in the morning. I sigh, hating not being able to do anything. Outside, many strings of lights that hang between the buildings shine like stars.

Temiri. That is my brother's name. The Rebels had just, this very day, discovered that he was Force sensitive. I'd missed him by mere hours. If we'd landed closer to Canto Bight, or walked faster...

But there's no changing the fact that Kylo Ren has Temiri now. The emotions that battle inside of me are overwhelming. I have a brother, which makes me so happy that it brings tears to my eyes at the most unexpected moments, but Kylo got to him first, which makes me not only angry, but scared.

"Rey?"

I jump at hearing my name. Poe is standing at the door to the bedroom which I've been given for the night. I pull the long curtains closed on the window and turn to him. He hands me a bag. "Your clothes."

I take the bag gratefully. "Thank you." He carried our clothes in a bag the entire way here. "Where did you get the money for these tourist clothes, anyway?" I ask him.

"BB-8 had Canto Bight currency in his... body," he said. "He gave it to me before we left."

I shake my head and smile. "It saved us front getting recognized."

"Are you... okay?" Poe asks, giving me a concerned look.

"I'm fine," I say quickly, embarrassed that he saw me fall apart at the Canto Bight Zoo entrance.

"Well, I'll be just next door," he says, seeming a bit uncomfortable, which is not like him.

"I'm fine," I say again. "And thank you... for helping me realize that going to Kylo Ren would be a mistake. That's what he wants."

"We'll get your brother back," Poe says. "The General will be very surprised to hear about it. I'm sure it will be our first priority."

I nod, the tears rising up again.

"Okay," Poe says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Have a good night. I'll be up early, if..." he drops his hand then seems at a loss for what he was going to say next. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I nod again, not trusting my voice, now that the emotions have overtaken me, the worry for Temiri, the frustration of not being able to do anything about the situation at the moment and having to wait.

Poe closes the door lightly behind him and the light from the hall is shut away, leaving me in darkness. My eyes adjust to the dim glow coming from behind the curtains from the street lights outside. The room is mostly full of boxes and storage items, along with a small bed tucked away in the corner. I open the bag Poe gave me and quickly change into my clothes that I came to Canto Bight in. They're not meant for sleeping, but putting them back on makes me feel better. I leave the bandage sleeves, scarf and belt for the morning. There are no blankets or pillow on the bed, just a mattress.

I lie down on my side and stare into the darkness, listening to the sound of water dripping in pipes. There is a gnawing sound too, but I can't be sure. Maybe a rodent. I listen for other things, a trick I learned back on Jakku when the loneliness became too much to bare. Listen for sounds, feeling what's around me, being in the present and in my physical body, not in my heart and in my thoughts.

I count the drips I hear in the pipes until my mind finally drifts to sleep.

The looking glass stretches out before me. I'm back in the caves of Ahch-To, beneath the island, where the dark abyss called to me. The place makes me feel sick to my stomach. Sweat drips down my forehead. The looking glass calls to me, urges me to ask it the questions I long to. Can it show me Temiri? Is he okay?

I lift my hand.

 _'Be careful.'_

I stop, my fingers almost touching the glass.

 _'You're playing a dangerous game.'_

It's Luke's voice.

"Luke?"

 _'This looking glass is forbidden. You musn't turn to the spirits of the ancient ones for answers. They are all-seeing but they can trick you and use your weaknesses against you. They didn't give you the answer about your parents, did they?_

"No," I say, my throat tight with the strain of unshed tears.

 _'Yet you went down into the forbidden places below the island. You didn't resist. And because of that, you've taken some of the darkness with you. The worst kind.'_

"What kind?" I whisper.

 _'Temptation.'_

"I don't understand."

 _'There's no more time to talk. I must go. There is a new power rising, of which you should know. You will need to be very strong, all of you. Kylo Ren, too. You must not get distracted. This new evil is on the rise and could destroy all of you.'_

"Master Luke!" I cry out, because I know he's gone now and I have so many questions. But when I turn I'm not in the cave anymore, but in a lavish room on a starship. The walls are lined with long horizontal windows displaying the stars. I see a planet quite close and I know immediately that it is the dark side of Cantonica. Even from up here I can see the lights of their largest city, Canto Bight. The rest of the room lays in shadow, a soft purple glow lining the floor along the edges of the walls. There is a large bed at the center of the room and many plants set into the walls.

"The boy is not here."

I gasp at the voice. Kylo Ren's voice. I turn and see him standing in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" I say, holding my hand to my chest from being startled by his appearance.

"It's my room," he says, stepping out into the light. He's wearing dark pants and a black shirt, unbuttoned at the front. I turn my eyes away.

"Did you come to join with me, and Temiri?" he says.

I look at him. "I did not come to your ship," I growl. "This is a dream."

He looks surprised for a second, glancing around the room. "Then what are you doing in my dream?"

I open my mouth to tell him I would never purposefully try and be in the same dream as him, but I decide not to bother. He probably brought me here and is playing games. Or am I really here, on his ship? A sudden fear grips me. No, I'd just been on Ahch-To and now I'm in Kylo's quarters. This has to be a dream. Yet I can sense that Kylo is really here with me.

"I will not keep asking you to join me. It's not an open invitation for all time," he says.

"I would never betray Luke Skywalker, or the memory and spirit of the Jedi, to join with you."

Kylo's expression changes and his eyes fill with anger. "Luke is a coward!" he yells, making me jump.

"You're the coward," I say under my breath.

Suddenly Kylo's hand is around my throat in a vice grip. He doesn't choke me but tilts my head up, forcing me to look at him. I grab his arm with both my hands but he's too strong and I can't make him let go. "I won't ask you again," he says, coming in close. "Join me."

"Will you, join me?" I say, intending to be sarcastic but it comes out sounding so sincere that Kylo lets me go. I quickly step away from him.

"Join with Skywalker?" he says in anger. "I'd kill him first." Suddenly his light saber is in his hand and he lights it, filling the room with a red glow.

I'm unprepared for his attack, the realization that he doesn't know Luke is dead throwing me off for a moment. But a second later my light saber is in my hand, appearing upon command; the benefits of being in a dream. I lift up the blue light seconds before the red one reaches my face. If I was killed in this dream, would I die in real life too? No, I can't let those thoughts scare me. But Kylo's attacks feel all too real. I set my foot onto his abs and kick, throwing me back from him more than throwing him away from me, as I'd intended. He comes towards me again and I fend off his attacks.

He slashes down at me, over and over. I can't seem to make any ground in the fight, only fend off the attacks, but just barely. Kylo advances until my back is against the wall and I'm trapped. He pushes the red light saber up against mine, the crossed blades dangerously near my face.

"Let go, Rey," Kylo says, pinning me against the wall. "Let go of all this good and bad, right and wrong, Jedi and Sith. We can rule together."

"I don't like the way you rule," I say between clenched teeth. "And I'll never let go of what's right, what's good in this universe."

"What do you think is good?" he says, pushing harder against my light saber. "You? Skywalker? The Resistance?"

I push him off with a loud cry, regaining a bit of my strength and surprising him. I slash forward, almost slicing his arm off but he moves out of the way just in time and spins his light saber in his hand, readying himself for my next attack. This time I advance on him, my anger burning. "And my brother is good!" I yell. "He's just a kid and you want to corrupt him, to teach him the ways of the dark side! I hate you!"

I slash Kylo's hand and he cries out, dropping his light saber. He leans down to pick it up again, but I hold my light saber to his throat. He looks down at it, then up at me.

"Stop fighting it, Rey. You went to the dark, I sense it on you."

"I went down to the looking glass to get answers, not to turn to the dark side."

"You didn't need to. It's already in you."

"Shut up, or I swear I'll kill you in this dream."

"It's your preoccupation with what you think is good or bad. Do you know how many men died when the Resistance destroyed Snoke's ship? Men just like Finn?"

His words sting and I lose my focus. Suddenly he grabs my hand, moving my light saber away from his face and holding my hand in the air, above my head. His chest is against mine and I push him with my other hand, my palm against his warm skin between the opening in his shirt. I pull at his grasp above my head, but can't get free of his vice grip.

"Let me in," Kylo says, his breath against my cheek.

I blink back tears, my breath coming out hot and unsteady. "No."

"Stop _fighting_ me!" Kylo's grip on my wrist tightens and pain shoots down my arm.

"I will never stop fighting you, to my very last breath. I will never give in. I will never let you in," I say as tears flow down my face. I wait for his anger to consume him and cause me harm, maybe even death. But his eyes search mine instead, as though looking deep into my soul.

"Why?" he says softly, so close now I can smell the cleaning soap he uses on his skin, and feel the heat radiating from his body.

"I can't," I say. "Because you'll betray me." My eyes go wide. Did I just say that? Out loud?

Kylo lets go of my wrist and steps back. My hand falls from his chest and an overwhelming need to not break that physical connection grips me. My eyes travel to his open shirt again and the muscles of his chest and abdomen, then up to his face and freshly washed hair that's now beginning to wave at the ends. A fear grips me, the same way it did when my force sensitivity first began to awake inside of me. I'd said those very words to Luke, 'something inside of myself is awake, and I'm scared.' But this is far worse. Kylo has awakened something else in me, which I never knew was there, something uncontrollable and dangerous.

Kylo doesn't look at me, but out one of the windows, as though deep in thought. If he knew that he could win this battle with just one brush of his lips over mine...

My breath catches at the unbidden thought and suddenly all the fight in me disappears.

"You're right," Kylo says. "I probably will betray you." His jaw clenches and he looks at me. "But not tonight."

I tense. He knows. He knows what's awakening inside of me.

Of course he does.

Kylo keeps his eyes locked on mine and I can't look away. So many emotions pass through his eyes that my breath catches.

"We all have needs, Rey," he says, moving in closer. "We're only human."

"No!" I wake with a start, my body aching, but not from pain. From something far worse, a new awakening that I'd never imagined would happen to me. I'd heard of it, people telling tales of passion, desire, love. But to me it was all unfamiliar. I'd only ever had one passion, to find out who my parents were and where I came from. I'd always believed physical desire was an undesirable distraction, enjoyed by the weaker minded, those who lived undisciplined lives without a strong purpose to seek in their lives. I never imagined that this waking of my senses could be without my consent, without my choosing and without my choice as to whom I feel it towards.

 _No, no, no.._. I glance around the room. I need to get out. I need to get as far away from Kylo as possible. This isn't me. I'm a practical, logical person. I don't get weak knees at the sight of a man's unbuttoned shirt. I don't care for romantic notions and soft kisses, or passionate ones...

Stop! I jump down from the bed, my body sizzling with unmet desire. What is happening to me? Why now? Is this the darkness inside of me, that Kylo mentioned? That Luke said I may have picked up from going down into the dark abyss below the island?

"Rey?" Poe says from the other side of the door. "Is everything okay?"

I hurry to the door and open it. The sight of Poe is such a relief that I burst into tears. "I think I might be turning dark," I say.

"What?"

"I'm... I can't explain."

Poe gives me a concerned look. "What happened?"


	15. All Will Be Assimilated

REY

"It's nothing," I say to Poe, suddenly embarrassed that I'd reacted so strongly to such a ridiculous thing. I can't tell him what happened. I'm not even sure what happened. No, it's irrelevant. No one can ever know, that even for a second, I felt... something for Kylo Ren. It won't happen again. There's a war to fight and he's just trying to distract me by playing games with my emotions. I don't know how he's doing it, but it's a cruel game.

"You sure?" Poe says, giving me a questioning look.

"Yes. Just a bad dream." I pick up the fabric for my sleeves and start wrapping it around my left arm, eager to do something. "Is it almost wake hours?"

"Not exactly. It's still early." Poe flips a switch which fills the room with light.

"You didn't sleep?" I ask him, glad to be on a different topic now. My dream is already nothing but a bad memory that I can't wait to forget.

"There's no time for sleep," Poe says. "I'll sleep when the war is won."

I smile at that. Poe's unwavering focus on the mission, at all times, is refreshing. "So what's our plan? How are we going to stop the First Order from regrouping and destroying us, before we regroup and destroy them?"

"And how are we going to get your brother back?" Poe says.

I stop wrapping my arm. "Do you think they'll use that against us?"

"He definitely will." Poe hands me my other roll of fabric and I take it from him. My stomach clenches and I can't tell if I'm hungry or just overtired.

"We got a message from the General," Poe continues. "She's here, in orbit, and they've got a ship, donated to us by Resistance sympathizers, some rich gamblers who don't like the way the First Order taxes them for money to pay for their weapons of mass destruction."

"We've got a ship?" I say in excitement. "Then we can take the Canto Bight Rebels with us. They're strong and hard workers. And they believe in this fight, for freedom from Kylo Ren's Tyranny."

Poe nods and heads for the door. "I'll meet you downstairs. I need to check some flight maps for our flight out of here tomorrow."

"Alright," I say, but Poe is already gone.

FINN (Ruling Order Space Station in the outer reaches)

The Space Station was the largest Finn had ever seen. He leaned forward to look up at the many levels above them as they entered the docking ports with the Millennium Falcon. Ships of every make and model were being repaired or upgraded it seemed, in the many different sized ports.

Finn maneuvered the Falcon through the flight passageways, looking for an available docking port.

"What is this place?" Rose asked, sounding both afraid and in awe.

"I've never seen anything like it," Finn replied. "I don't think the First Order has either."

"What do you mean?"

"They're very particular about putting their symbol on everything. I haven't seen even one. And I'm quite sure this is bigger than anything the First Order has."

"That's scary." Rose jumped forward in her seat. "Look!" She pointed to the right but Finn was trying not to crash into all the unconventionally placed docking ports. "It's a N-1 Naboo Star fighter! And a Solar Sailor! I've only seen those in history books!"

"Is that an original?" Finn asked, trying to look while piloting the Falcon.

"It looks like it," Rose said. "There!" She pointed again, this time in front of Finn's face and he almost swerved into a ship that was undocking.

"Woah!" Finn pushed her hand back.

"A free port," she said. "We can fit in that one."

"I see it." Finn brought the ship up and to the left. "Do you think whoever owns this place is friendly?"

"Let's hope so."

No one greeted them when they stepped out of the Falcon. Finn nearly walked over the edge of a tier. The place was not human friendly.

Finn glanced down, over the edge. The docking port levels went down forever. He looked up and saw no end to the ports going up as well. Were there other things on this planet-sized space station? Or was it just for ship maintenance?

"Please stand on the step pads to begin communication," a voice sounded, startling Finn.

"I don't like this," Rose said, looking up at the step pads which were at the top of a small flight of stairs.

Finn shrugged and walked up. So far there was no reason to believe the space station was a hostile place. There were no weapons on this space station which showed on the scanner in the Millennium Falcon, other than ones already on ships being repaired at the docking stations. But it was weird that there were no signs as to who owned it or how it got here. Why were ships were being repaired here? Likely there would be the question of payment.

Finn stopped at the top of the stairs, then carefully stepped on the pads with two foot outlines on them. He looked back to see if Rose was coming. She had a frown on her face and did not look happy.

"Please state your name," the automated voice said.

"Finn."

"Rose."

The screens in front of them lit up.

"Rose Tico. Human female from Hays Minor, in the Otomok system. Serving in the Resistance as a maintenance worker," the automated voice said.

Finn glanced at Rose. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Finn. Human male. Defected Stormtrooper FN-2187 of the First Order. Currently with the Resistance."

Finn shifted uneasily on the step pads. "How does it know all that?"

"Full DNA scan," the automated voice replied. Finn and Rose glanced at each other. Rose pointed to her ear, mouthing the words 'they can hear us.'

Finn nodded. A loud clash of metal on metal made him jump and lose his footing. Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Two large robotic arms attached metal pieces onto the Millennium Falcon.

"Corellian YT-1300f light freighter, also referred to as the Millennium Falcon. Advanced modifications, added weapons, hyperdrive engine. Outdated."

"Hey!" Finn said. "It's not outdated."

A loud squawk from Finn's pocket reminded him that his little Porg was still resting in there, where it had crawled earlier and gotten comfortable.

"You brought a _Porg_ with you?" Rose said in disbelief.

Finn pet the little animal's head and it squinted its eyes for a moment then opened them wide as it looked around. "Impressive, huh?" Finn said. "You stay in there. I don't want you falling over the edge. We both know those wings of yours are as useful as a chicken's."

"Finn, return that poor thing to its mother," Rose said in a reproachful whisper.

"Hanso likes to be with me all the time," Finn said. "He's the one who jumped into my pocked."

"Hanso?"

Finn shrugged. "Han was kind of a hero to me."

Rose rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms. "So this whole space station is run by robots?" she said.

"Artificial Intelligence," Finn replied. "I recognize that symbol." He pointed to the top of the screens in front of them. "It's on all the AI robots,even BB-8. They're the monopoly on AI programming."

"Energy and fuel reserves replenished," the automated voice said.

"That was fast," Rose said, the hum and drone of the machinery around them drowning out her words.

"Your ship is outdated," the voice said again.

"You're outdated," Finn said under his breath.

"Negative. I am not outdated. Your ship requires software upgrades. We are here to assist you. Please enter your ship's computer access codes."

The screen in front of them brought up a keypad.

"Hope you can fix that pull to the left," Finn mumbled, reaching over to enter the pilot admin codes.

"No, wait!" Rose grabbed Finn's hand. "We don't know the admin codes."

"Yes we do-"

"No. We. Don't." Rose gave him a pointed look and Finn nodded slowly.

"Oh... That's right. We don't."

"Admin codes are required to fly the ship."

"Not for this outdated ship," Finn said. "Our admin codes were changed by the Resistance." He glanced at Rose and she nodded for him to continue with the lie. "The only person with clearance to modify a Resistance ship is... our General. She will have to give us the codes, if she approves of the updates."

"Please enter the admin codes."

Rose motioned for Finn to lean in and she whispered in his ear. "We need to make something up, so they'll let us out of here."

Finn nodded and gave Rose a thumbs up.

"We would like to give all of our Resistance ships updates," Rose said loudly. Finn gave her a questioning look, which she ignored. "We want our fleet to have the latest software upgrades," she continued. "Requesting permission to fly our ship to meet with the Resistance General and return with our other ships for this upgrade. She will have all the access codes."

Rose stopped talking and there was no reply for a moment, just the various sounds of machine repair and a soft cooing from Hanso.

"Permission Granted," the voice replied suddenly.

Rose held up her hand for a high-five. No sooner had they finished their victory high-five than the voice spoke again.

"You have thirty hours to gather the other ships and return to this docking station. Otherwise, the explosive device attached to your ship's hull will detonate. Do not attempt to remove it. Doing so will activate it before the thirty hours allotted time."

"No. We won't attempt to remove it," Rose said quickly. "We'll be back in thirty hours. Thank you for your time." She began to step down from the foot pads, her face flushed.

"Wait," Finn said. "Who owns this space station?"

"The Ruling Order."

"The First Order is the current ruling order in this Galaxy."

"Negative. They are currently in power but will soon be assimilated into the Ruling Order."

"What about the Resistance?" Rose asked.

"All will be assimilated into the Ruling Order."


	16. Temiri's Wound

KYLO REN (In orbit around Cantonica)

Kylo Ren took long strides as he made his way through the starship halls. His frustration grew. He'd gotten lost again on the way to the bridge and had to stop at a control panel to check directions. This luxury cruiser did not have a logical layout, nor was it built for combat. But Snoke's ship had been cut in half and it would take some time to repair.

When Kylo entered the bridge the crew came to attention. He walked down the center to the front, standing on the same level as the rest of the crew. The ship didn't have an elevated walkway for the command staff, like their other cruiser did. The bridge felt too small and too... colorful. Kylo frowned. He looked out the large Viewport at the front. Millions of stars and one large planet below. Cantonica.

The girl had not come to rescue her brother yet. All crew members were on alert for any incoming shuttles or suspicious activity. He'd almost expected her and the pilot to fly right up here with that loathsome piece of junk metal his father had once owned.

Kylo clenched his fists. Rey hadn't come. He'd been certain she would take the bait. But his invitation for her to join them had once again been rejected. It was the last time he'd every ask...

A memory surfaced and Kylo's shoulders stiffened. The events of his dream last night came rushing back. Rey had appeared in his room and he'd said the same thing to her then, "I won't ask you again."

But she'd said no. Actually it was more on the lines of "I will never stop fighting you, to my very last breath. I will never give in." The details of the dream continued to come flooding back. He'd asked her why and she'd said he would betray her. He wasn't sure if that were true or not. She'd seen him betray Snoke, the Master he had been faithful to for so long.

But then, when he'd looked up again at her and her expression was suddenly different, taking him by surprise. It was so unexpected. The anger and hate in her eyes were gone and replaced with something entirely different. No one had ever looked at him like that before, with interest; not interest in his power, not a look of curiosity, but one of physical attraction.

Kylo ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He had to be mistaken. Or she was smarter than he ever imagined, finding a way that could disarm him, by using something he was completely unfamiliar with. But he wouldn't let that happen. In the dream, it had felt like an invitation of sorts, one which he'd immediately accepted just before she'd yelled 'no' and disappeared.

"The software upgrades are underway."

Kylo turned to see Hux walking towards him, in his usual arrogant manner. Hux stopped in front of Kylo and looked down his nose at him. His expression was so displeased it reminded Kylo of Snoke.

He set his hand to his light saber, but it wasn't on his belt. Had he really been so distracted by his dream last night that he'd forgotten to bring his light saber with him?

"How long are we planning to remain in orbit around Cantonica?" Hux asked. "Until the Rebels find a way to blow this ship up?"

Kylo clenched his jaw. Hux had a way of getting on his nerves, always questioning his leadership in front of the crew and acting as though he was an equal in command. Snoke and kept him in command of the First Order army for so long that Kylo kept forgetting he could dismiss the General whenever he wanted, now that Snoke was dead. But he didn't feel like appointing a new General in his place at the moment. Hux would find himself at the end of Kylo's blade soon enough. But today wasn't the day.

"What software upgrades?" Kylo asked.

Hux pursed his lips and looked annoyed at having to answer the question. He had a habit of not answering right away and making one wait just long enough to be infuriating.

"We got a communication that the ship is due for upgrades," Hux said after a moment.

"From what source?"

Hux hesitated again. "It was a secure source," he said condescendingly. "All the robots on Canto Bight are currently undergoing the same upgrades, from the same service."

"What service?" Kylo's patience was wearing thin.

Hux seemed to be holding back a snarl, but not succeeding. Kylo reached for his light saber again and Hux stepped back, his expression quickly turning to fear. Kylo stopped, realizing once again that he didn't have his light saber, but he didn't want Hux to know that. He kept his arm placed to his side.

Hux squared his shoulders and turned to leave. "I'll verify the source and report back to you immediately," he said.

"I want all ship upgrades approved by me," Kylo said to him. Hux stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Before they're implemented," Kylo continued.

"Yes... Your Supreme Leadership," Hux said, managing to sound more disgusted in the words than even Rey did when she called him a monster.

Kylo let his arm drop from his side. Phasma had been in charge of all the ship's maintenance but in her absence Hux had taken over. He seemed to take over everything, when Kylo wasn't monitoring him.

Kylo headed down the center isle to return to his room and get his light saber.

The door to Kylo's quarters slid open revealing a little boy holding his red light saber almost as long as the boy was tall.

"Stop!" Kylo yelled, reaching out his hand. He'd intended to pull the light saber to himself but as the handle turned to face him, before it flew forward, the red blade flipped and turned toward Temiri, cutting the back of his hand before Kylo was able to command it to retract with his force ability. Temiri's cry of pain cut into Kylo as though he'd been the one who'd been wounded.

The light saber handle flew towards him and he ducked, thrown off by the confusion and not ready to catch it. The handle hit the control panel behind him and sparks flew, casting the room into darkness and setting off an alarm.

Kylo called his light saber to him and quickly set it into its holder on his belt. His hand trembled as he did so, but he wasn't sure why.

"Temiri?" Kylo's eyes adjusted to the dim glow of the emergency lights in the room. He looked around but didn't see the boy. He didn't need to see him to know where he was. The kid's force sensitivity was like a homing device which directed Kylo straight to him. The boy's presence was coming from under the bed.

Kylo got down on one knee and looked under. He didn't see Temiri at first but then saw a dark shape huddled at the back, where the bed was attached to the wall.

Hopefully the boy wasn't bleeding from the cut. The light saber's blade was hot enough to cauterize a wound upon impact, unless it reopened from a continued fight. But a burn-cut hurt more than a metal blade. Kylo's stomach twisted with the thought of Temiri's pain. It was an empathy he'd never experience before.

"Why aren't you on E-deck?" Kylo asked. "With the animal?" He'd already forgotten what the racing animals were called.

The boy didn't reply and Kylo felt his anger rising. He pulled the kid forward with his force strength and Temiri whimpered, his head hitting a beam under the bed. Kylo stopped.

"The guard with the white helmet," Temiri said quickly, as though he thought he was in trouble for not replying. "He threw me out and told me to go back to the other kids on the training deck." Temiri's voice shook as he spoke. "I didn't know the codes to get back to the stables."

Kylo sighed. "I'll let the crew know..." He stopped. Know what? That this boy was special and should have access rights to all decks on board? The kid would have to at least be dressed differently. He looked like a thief.

"Temiri," Kylo said patiently. "Come out."

The boy didn't reply.

"There is pain medicine at the infirmary."

Again the boy didn't reply.

"Then I'll just lock you in here!" Kylo yelled.

The boy began to weep and Kylo's chest ached at the sounds of his sniffles. His stomach tightened further. He had to be kinder with the boy, but he didn't know how.

Suddenly the door slid open and guards entered. Kylo got up from the floor and glared at them, his light saber was instantly in his hand and lit up. The guards stepped back.

"Sir," the Stormtrooper at the front said. "The alarm."

Kylo slashed the control panel with the light saber and the alarm shut off.

"Get maintenance to fix that," he said. "And put a tracker on the boy under the bed."

The guards glanced at each other but didn't argue.

Kylo stopped at the door. "Don't hurt him," he added. "If the boy gets hurt I won't ask who did it, I'll just kill all three of you."

With that, he left.


	17. Luke's Secret

REY

The downpour of rain fills the many dips in the road with tiny puddles, on the abandoned road in front of the Quarren restaurant. I step out from under the building canopy and let the rain seep into my hair and onto my shoulders. My fingers feel numb with cold, clasped around my fighting staff. I tilt my head up to the grey sky and close my eyes. I want the cold to numb the loneliness which has returned and is suffocating me.

I look out across the street at the warm glow of light coming from inside windows above the shops. I imagine families inside, with mothers and fathers and siblings, safe and warm from the storm.

The rain clinks against a group of glass bottles left out on the steps. I take in a deep breath of crisp air. It reminds me of the last time I was on Ahch-To, standing beneath the wings of the Millenium Falcon and waiting for the rain to stop. The wet ground smelled different there, more like ocean waves splashing up onto rocks. Here I can smell the roots of trees and plants drinking in the rain.

It had been but a fleeting moment of peace, during the rain storm on Ahch-To, when I still believed I could get Luke to mentor me and that I would finally have control of this Force inside of me.

I grip my staff tighter. Luke didn't want to train me, but in the end he still tried, and I failed. I went straight to the darkness below the island, twice. It was what Luke had been afraid would happen, only worse, because I went down there willingly, selfishly, to search for answers about my parents. That was my first failure. My second was not listening to Luke when he told me not to go to Kylo Ren. I went anyway. Poe said not to go to Kylo now, but I'm afraid I will. I need to free Temiri. I need to finally be rid of this empty feeling inside of me.

Selfish. My decisions are all selfish.

 _You came from nothing. You're nothing._

I let the rain beat down on my back, flowing over my hair and onto my face, washing the tears away.

 _But not to me._

Kylo Ren only wanted one thing from me. Yet for the briefest moment I thought he killed Snoke because he was turning to the Light, but he only wanted to be Supreme Leader and to have me join him. He didn't want me, he wanted my power. That's what he's always wanted, to rule unopposed.

Everyone's interest in me is because of my Force sensitivity. If I didn't have it, I'd be nothing, just like Kylo Ren said.

An image of Han smiling, when I'd gotten the Millenium Falcon flying again, comes to mind and my heart warms. He was so impulsive, so straight forward that it almost felt like he was being rude. But I'd earned his respect, on my own merit. He didn't know I was Force sensitive then. I didn't even know. Yet he took me in and accepted me as I was, just Rey from Jakku.

 _Help me, Han. I failed Luke. I can't control this Force inside of me. It makes me feel more than I've ever felt; hate, pain, loneliness. Kylo... Ben, will not turn. I don't want to be the one who ends up turning._

"Rey?"

I whip around with my staff and almost hit Poe.

He holds up both hands. "The General is here."

I lower my staff and nod. He gives me a curious look for a moment then turns to walk back into the restaurant and I follow.

GENERAL LEIA

General Leia Organa, mother of the now Supreme Leader of the First Order, and the Galaxy, leaned on her cane for support. Ever since her near death experience, when the Resistance ship was destroyed, she hadn't felt like herself. Her body was heavier and she moved slower, yet she'd survived. If you could call it that.

The group of Rebel leaders who greeted her at the Quarren restaurant were a strong and healthy bunch. Yet their eyes held respect and honor for her, despite her weak frame and walking cane. They kindly guided her to a seat near an open flame fireplace.

Leia relaxed into the wooden seat and glanced at the fire. It sizzled and popped, reminding her of the sparks left behind after their ship was destroyed. Her heart felt heavy as she thought of Admiral Holdo, her long time friend in combat. The woman single-handedly destroyed Snoke's battle cruiser. Now she was gone too, like so many others.

A sequence of beeping sounds drew her from her thoughts.

"What is it R2?" she said.

The beloved robot of Luke's was restored and travelling with them again. Little BB-8 rolled up beside him. They'd both recently had undergone software upgrades and seemed eager, if robots could be eager, to join alongside their human friends in this regrouping of forces.

"BB-8!" The sudden shout made Leia jump, but she didn't have to turn around to know who's voice it was. Poe ran over to his robot buddy and greeted him so enthusiastically that the little guy's head bounced off. BB-8 quickly rolled over and retreated it again. Leia chuckled. Men and their robots. Poe reminded her of Luke, full of guts, ready for any fight, yet soft at heart.

"General!" His glance turned to her and he got up. But instead of coming to her he ran out of the restaurant and into the rain outside. Leia shook her head. She would never understand that boy.

"We're so honored to have you here," the Rebel leader, Mangez, said to her.

"The Resistance was happy to hear from your group," Leia replied. "We were glad to finally receive your response to our distress signal."

The front door burst open again and Poe entered with a dripping wet Rey. She wiped the water from her eyes and Leia's heart clenched. The poor girl had been crying. Luke's death was hard on her and Leia feared it had shaken her self confidence. Or perhaps it was something else that had stolen some of that fire she'd always had inside of her. She never talked about her experience on Snoke's ship, when she'd gone to Ben, or why she'd gone to him in the first place. Nor did she say how Snoke had been defeated. Leia didn't ask.

"Rey, so good to see you." Leia summoned the best smile she could for the girl and hoped it was convincing. What she actually felt was concern. There was so much pressure on this young one, having only recently discovered her Force sensitivity and everyone putting their hope in her now. Ben was older and had gone through a lot in his life. He'd been trained for years by one of the greatest Jedi Knights of all time, her brother Luke. But Rey had none of these advantages and Leia feared the girl would break if pushed too far. The power inside of her was still new, too raw, too uncontrollable. It could one day cloud her judgement, as it had Ben's.

"General Leia!" Rey came over to her and knelt down by her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry about me," Leia said to her. "Tell me about this new cruiser I hear my son has stolen for himself. I hope it's not as good as the one we've acquired. Have they already escaped this sector of space?"

Rey looked down and Poe answered her.

"They're still in orbit, around Cantonica," he said.

The other rebels in the room, who'd been listening quietly, now jumped into the conversation.

"Kylo Ren has the boy," one said.

"He's holding the child ransom," another added.

"The boy? What boy?" Leia asked, looking around the room at all the faces. There was a moment of silence in which only the sound of rain hitting the window panes could be heard.

"My brother," Rey finally said.

Leia frowned. How could Rey have a brother? Her parents had long ago deserted her and they'd have sooner reclaimed Rey, than had another child. Something didn't add up.

"Who told you that you have a brother?" she asked Rey.

The girl looked up. "Kylo Ren. Ben did."

Leia sighed and Rey quickly continued. "I sensed it. The boy, Temiri, recognized me from his dreams."

"This boy is gifted in the Force," Mangez said. "We have seen it for ourselves."

"And my son," Leia said, looking at them all in turn. "He has this boy now?"

"Yes," came the answer.

Leia's breath caught. She felt it too then, suddenly, the boy's presence. It was faint, but undeniable. And very familiar.

Could it really be...

"How old is this boy?" she asked them.

Leia's emotions threatened to betray her. Luke had gone into hiding, as well as into a depression, not simply because of his failure with Ben's training, but something else, something more heartbreaking. It was a secret she promised to take with her to the grave. It wasn't only the Jedi students who had died in that fire which burned down the temple.

"The boy is young," Mangez said. "No more than six or seven years of age."

"And you're sure he's Force sensitive?"

A scattered reply of 'yes' went around the room. Rey's head was bowed and Leia set her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"The boy is not your brother," she told her, needing the truth to be out immediately, before things became too complicated. "The boy with Ben right now, is Luke's grandson."


	18. Temiri and the First Order

TEMIRI

Temiri blinked into the darkness around him. He'd fallen asleep and now felt confused. Where was he? Why were the stables so dark?

His ankle throbbed and then he remembered. The guards with white armor couldn't get him out from under the bed, but grabbed his ankle and put a heavy metal band around it. A small green light blinked on the metal device. Temiri reached down to loosen it but the metal was too thick. He'd never get it loose, even with his gift of Force powers. How would he ever get his boot off?

The room was quiet except for the hum of the large star ship. Temiri crawled forward, his metal heavy leg dragging behind him. Everything was so clean on a star ship, even under the bed. There was no dust or dirt anywhere.

A dim purple light ran along the walls beneath the narrow windows which circled the entire room, displaying endless stars. The stars weren't moving, which mean the space ship wasn't moving either.

The maintenance staff had come and gone. Then finally the white armor guards left too, after arguing for a while about whether or not to stay, or just lock Temiri in the room.

Just as Temiri began to come out from under the bed, the doors slid open and he quickly pulled back into his hiding spot.

He couldn't see who was coming, but the sound of a soft machine-like humming got louder and closer. Temiri peeked out from under the bed to see a dark metal ball rolling towards him. It had a rectangular box-shape on top which sat in one place, even when the ball rolled. There were lights coming from inside of it and it beeped at him.

The door hissed closed again and Temiri crawled out to look at the robot. He tapped it on the head and it rolled back.

"Are you a dust collector?" Temiri asked. He knew a little basic robot language from dealing with the maintenance robots that came and checked on things at the stables all the time. "My name's Temiri."

He put his hand on the robot's round body. It felt cool to the touch, but warm air blew from inside.

The robot beeped something and Temiri took his hand away. He knew the beeps meant something like 'not allowed in this area.' He sat down cross-legged in front of the robot and looked at it's one round eye with a red center and other parts on its head which looked like buttons.

"Are you cleaning robot?" he asked.

"No," it beeped.

"I like the lights inside your body."

The robot repeated its command about Temiri being not allowed in this area, or maybe it was saying that Temiri was in trouble for something.

"I know," he replied. "But I couldn't get into the E-wing after I got kicked out and now Master Kylo Ren is upset with me."

The robot beeped and Temiri guessed it was trying to say it knew where Master.

"It's okay. I don't want to see him right now. What kind of robot are you?"

It beeped a long group of beeps that Temiri didn't understand.

"I'll call you Dusty," Temiri said. "Because I don't know what kind of robot you are. You look like a small dust cleaner from the restaurant."

Dusty responded with some negative sounding beeps but Temiri only smiled. He was never allowed to play with robots at the stables, and this one was really interesting. It didn't seem to have any practical purpose, other than to just exist.

"Can you open the door?" Temiri asked Dusty. Dusty beeped again and rolled over to the door. He sent out a high pitched tone and the doors opened.

"You did it! How did you do that?"

Temiri got up quickly and almost tripped with the heavy tracker on his leg. Standing, he now saw a large planet outside the windows. It was a bit frightening to see, what he assumed, was Cantonica from a distance. They hadn't left orbit yet. A sudden wave of homesickness washed over him. Maybe he could get back on planet before this ship went anywhere into space. But then what would he do? Master Bargwill wouldn't take him back, not now that he'd been sold to Master Kylo Ren.

Temiri bowed his head. He shouldn't have run away from the Rebels. He could have joined with the Resistance. Oniho would have been so excited for him. But he'd been scared, and he was worried about Star Jumper. Now they were all going to think he was evil, and had joined the bad side. And the girl Master Kylo Ren sad was his sister, she was probably looking for him.

Temiri looked up and saw that Dusty had already left the room. He quickly hobbled after him, slipping out of the door before it closed again.

"Wait for me!"

HUX

General Hux slammed the small view screen shut and leaned back in his chair. He'd told Ren he would find out where the software updates were coming from, but he hadn't found anything. He rubbed at his eyes. It was now sleep hours for the crew. The ship was quiet and the Command Center was empty, which was nice. He didn't have to keep his composure when no one was around.

He slouched in his chair and looked up at the large viewscreen at the front of the Command Center. It displayed their current location and this sector of space. He couldn't' wait to get out of here and to a more remote sector. There were too many crooks and bad arms dealers down in Canto Bight. The arms dealer who they had stolen this ship from could have enemies.

The First Order TIE fighters and bombers were still not up and running yet. Hux switched the large viewscreen to the outer rims where the repair station was, and where their planes were receiving maintenance. It was a top class repair station which they'd used before, but now it looked at least ten times bigger than he last remembered. Maybe the scaling on the display was off. It showed that the space station was the size of a small planet.

Hux sat up. Of course! That's where the upgrades summons had come from. It had to be. Yes, he remembered now. The repair stations across the galaxy always had the latest technology and upgrades. But what was the company called? Was it a company? They'd always traded fuel and other resources with the repair stations in exchange for ship maintenance, but he didn't ever remember dealing with any person directly.

He rubbed his face with his hands. This wasn't his job. It was Phasma's. But all she'd left in charge was that blasted robot that he didn't' understand.

Almost as though on cue, BB-9's beeps came into the Command Center.

Hux turned to see the robot and a dirty child hobbling behind it. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Was he so tired that he was now seeing things?

The robot beeped some more and when Hux's eyes cleared the child was still standing there.

"Where did you come from?" Hux asked.

The boy gave him a fearful look and Hux frowned. He hated the sight of weakness, even in a child. "Return to the Stormtrooper training deck," he said in a commanding voice.

The boy backed up slightly, his left leg dragging. Hux furrowed his brow. They hadn't set up a Stormtrooper training deck on this ship yet. And the boy was all dirty, his face and hands covered in brown streaks. Had this child hidden in a shipping crate of some sort and ended up here?

"My name is Temiri," the boy said.

"I don't care what your name is-" Hux stopped. Why was the boy wearing an old fashioned prisoner's tracker on his ankle? They usually did an implant under the skin. "Why do you have a tracker?"

"The white armor guards put it on me."

Hux smirked. White armor guards? Everyone in the Galaxy knew the Stormtroopers. They were greatest army in all of space.

"Why are you here?" he asked the boy.

"Master Kylo Ren bought me," the child replied. He was looking around the room now at all the viewscreens and indicator lights.

"Bought you, or brought you?" Hux asked. "Speak up!"

The boy jumped and looked back at him with wide eyes. "Bought me! With money. He gave my old master lots of money."

Hux's mind would ren buy a child? He never took any personal interest in acquiring child Stormtrooper recruits, that was Phasma's department.

"Why did he buy you?"

Hux walked around the boy in long strides. "Temiri, was it?"

"Yes." The boy watched him with a cautious gaze, turning as Hux paced around him.

"What makes you special?"

"Master said he's going to train me, to be stronger, like him."

"Like him?" Hux snarled. He stopped pacing, an irrational fear hitting him, of being replaced, a fear he had regularily when Snoke was still alive. But now Ren was in charge and one day, soon, when Ren wasn't watching his back, Hux would strike.

But this child was far too young to be useful anytime soon.

"Training you for what?" Hux said.

The boy seemed to think about this, then didn't reply.

Hux stepped closer and towered over him. "Answer me when I ask you a question, boy!" He raised his hand to strike Temiri but a shock shot up his leg and he cried out. BB-9 let out a series of fast beeps and rolled towards his leg again. He kicked at the robot but it was too quick and got away.

Temiri chuckled and Hux felt his anger rising. He reached behind his back and pulled out a small blaster, which he kept tucked in his belt. No one would miss the pesky robot. A second later he had the blaster out and pointed at BB-9, but before he could fire it, his body went stiff and froze in place.

"No!" the small boy yelled.

Hux couldn't turn his head to look behind him, where he imagined Kylo Ren to be. Hux was all too familiar with the feeling of Ren's Force hold.

"I won't shoot,' he said between clenched teeth.

The grip on him stopped and he dropped his hand, turning to face Ren. But no one was behind him.

Suddenly his gun flew out of his hand and Temiri caught it.

"I can move more than small rocks now, Dusty!" the boy said with excitement, turning to the small robot.

Hux's heart raced. The boy was Force sensitive. He had to be destroyed.


	19. Saving the Millennium Falcon: Part One

FINN

Finn rushed through the Quarren restaurant doors a second after Rose, who was apparently a faster runner than he was.

When he saw the General he started talking fast at the same time as Rose.

"There's a bomb."

"On the Millennium Falcon."

"The Ruling Order."

"They're going to take over all the ships."

"Software upgrades."

"Hold on!" The General yelled, her voice rough with age but no less authoritative. "One at a time," she said. Finn took in the somber faces around the room. Even Poe wasn't smiling or greeting him with a big hug or a high five. And Rey was kneeling on the floor, soaking wet, her eyes red from crying. What had happened here, before they'd run into the room?

"There's a bomb on the Millennium Falcon and we've only got like twenty-two hours to defuse it," Rose said.

"Start from the beginning," the General said, but Finn's attention was now on Rey. He offered her a hand up and she took it. Poe came to her side in an instant, which seemed a little odd, since his attention was usually always on the mission, or whoever was speaking about the mission, which at the moment was the General. But Finn couldn't blame him. There was obviously something wrong and he wanted to ask Rey, but this wasn't the time and Rose was messing up the details of what she was saying.

The General interrupted her. "The First Order has a repair station run by A.I. robots?"

"No," Finn jumped in. "It's not the First Order. It's the Ruling Order."

"I don't understand."

"We have to disable the bomb on the Falcon. But if we try to remove it, it will detonate."

Rey gasped, getting everyone's attention. "The ancient Jedi texts!" she said, her eyes going wide. "They're on the Falcon."

"Finn, Rose," General Leia said to them. "Please tell me you didn't park the Falcon on a beach again."

Finn and Rose exchanged glances. The General sighed and shook her head.

"We'll talk to the authorities," one of the Rebels said and the others all stood. He was tall and fit, and looked like the leader of the group.

"Thank you," General Leia said softly. She had a cane in her hand and seemed tired. "We need more information about this Ruling Order you're talking about," she continued. "But first we need to deal with the bomb. If it's programmed to detonate when removed then we need a programming specialist, someone who can defuse a bomb."

"Maz," Finn and Poe said at the same time.

Poe stepped forward. "If we can get ahold of Maz she can defuse it. She's an expert code breaker and could help us learn more about this..." he looked at Finn.

"Ruling Order."

"Ruling Order." He paused. "Not very imaginative."

"We'll, it's Artificial Intelligence, what do you expect?" Finn replied. BB-8 beeped something in response and Poe laughed. Finn smiled at his friend, glad that they were together again.

General Leia stood up, leaning on her cane. "Poe, take your X-wing and go get Maz. She's on a Fort Anaxes recruiting some allies for the Resistance, on the planetoid PM-1203. It's a military base and they won't be too welcoming of the Millennium Falcon flying into their territory with a bomb attached to it." She looked up at Poe. "You can get there in plenty of time and we'll meet you at a Rendez Vous point with the Falcon, somewhere uninhabited, in case the bomb... Well, we've got time. We can save Han's ship." She stopped and looked down at the ground. No one said anything for a moment.

"Go get Maz, Poe," General Leia repeated. "And I'll send you the co-ordinates for our meeting point."

Poe turned to leave then stopped. "Can someone give me a ride to my ship?" he asked the Rebels. Two offered and then they left through the back door of the restaurant.

"The space station!" Finn yelled, an idea forming in his mind.

"What?" General Leia asked.

"We should meet somewhere near the space station," he continued. "If we can't remove the bomb..." he trailed off. Then what? Surrender to the A.I. robots?

"Always thinking ahead," the General smiled at him, her eyes filled with pride. "Very smart, Finn. They won't set off a bomb inside their own repair station. But taking the Falcon into their station will be our last resort. They're A.I. and we can't be sure what they're willing to do to reach their objective."

Finn nodded in agreement, his chest swelling with pride at being called 'very smart' by the General.

"I'm coming too," Rey said. It was the first thing she'd said since Finn and Rose had come in. She didn't look at Finn but kept her eyes at the front door. "I need to get the Jedi Texts and I can't let Han's ship be destroyed."

General Leia patted her arm. "Of course."

POE

Poe's X-wing raced through the darkness of space, toward the planetoid PM-1203 where Fort Anaxes was. Hopefully Maz wasn't in the midst of another 'union dispute' when he got there. His veins pulsed with energy at the urgency of his new mission.

"BB-8, you okay back there?" he called into his headset. The blackness of space lay before him, stretching out endlessly and yet closing in on him from every side. Other than the loud droning of the engine working at full speed, it was impossible to tell that the plane was even moving. There were no planets in this area, not for another hour, and unless he hit an asteroid field or came across other ships, it was smooth sailing for an hour at least.

Poe glanced at the gauges on the dash. He was out of communications range until he cleared this expanse, a space wasteland. It made him uneasy. He'd done a lot of flying in his lifetime and this was the first time he wasn't enjoying it, despite having a clear mission and plenty of time to accomplish it in. His stomach was still in knots. He'd felt different lately, not like himself. Was it because of Rey? He didn't want to think about it.

"BB-8?" he called again, realizing that he hadn't responded yet. "What's going on back there?"

BB-8 didn't reply and this time Poe turned in his seat to look behind him. His shoulders relaxed when he saw that BB-8 was still there.

"Buddy, can you hear me?"

"Bring all Resistance ships in for maintenance," BB-8 beeped.

Poe faced forward again, the beeps in his headset taking a moment to register in his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" he said to BB-8. "What maintenance?"

"Software upgrades," BB-8 said.

Poe double checked their co-ordinates and settings. "What ships, BB-8?"

"Bring all Resistance ships in to the Ruling Order for maintenance," BB-8 repeated. "And for software upgrades. All ships must be assimilated."

"Assimilated?" Poe frowned. What was wrong with BB-8? He'd just gone for an update, along with R2D2. Could something have gone wrong?

They were still a far distance from any civilized planets or space stations. There was no where to land the X-Wing. Stopping in this stretch of space was a bad idea. He was on a time limit and even if he stopped he wouldn't be able to climb out and check in space. "Hold on, Buddy," he said to BB-8. "We'll have Maz take a look at you when we get to Fort Anaxes."

"All ships must be upgraded," BB-8 replied.

Poe turned off the headset speaker and clutched the controls in front of him. Couldn't this thing go any faster? His heart raced and he tried to calm down. BB-8 would be fine. It was just a virus or a glitch, that could be fixed. It had to be. And if anyone could fix it, it would be Maz.

ROSE (aboard the Millennium Falcon)

The Falcon sped through space towards the Ruling Order Space Station and there was nothing to do but wait until they got there. The General sat up front with one of the Resistance pilots and Rose had come to sit in the common area with Finn and Rey. The counters and corners of the Falcon were now overtaken by Porgs. The cute creatures had finally brought a smile to Rey's face.

"Why do you have a Porg in your pocket?" she asked Finn, noticing Hanso poking his little head out.

"I asked him the same thing," Rose said.

Finn dug his new buddy out of his pocket and held him in his palms. "This little guy?" He set Hanso down on the table and the Porg hopped over to a plate of dried fruit that they'd picked up from their recent trip to Geonosis_3. The Porg started poking its mouth at the fruit pieces.

"This is Hanso," Finn announced with pride.

Rey's expression suddenly turned sad. "Like, Han Solo?"

"Yeah!" Finn replied, still oblivious. "I named him after-"

Rose grabbed his arm before he could finish, but Rey had already run off.

"Did I say something wrong?" Finn asked.

Rose frowned. "She's not doing well."

"Do you think it's all that Force Sensitivity she's got inside of her?" Finn said.

Rose shook her head. "I think its something else. A lot of things actually. Han's and Luke's deaths, her parents and now this boy who she thought was her brother, a link to her family. But he turned out not to be." Rose looked toward the hallway where Rey had disappeared to. "But mostly, I think it has to do with Kylo Ren." She turned to Finn. "Did she ever say why she went straight from Luke Skywalker on Ahch-to, to Kylo Ren and Snoke's ship? Or how Snoke was destroyed?"

Finn shook his head. "She hasn't really been the same since then, though."

"I agree. I mean, I haven't known her long, but I can tell something's wrong."

"Should we go talk to her?"

"No, give her some time."

Rose played with the medallion around her neck, thinking of her sister and how much she missed her.

"Do we have any more of this dried fruit?" Finn said. Rose rolled her eyes. It was amazing at how easily Finn could move on from a serious topic.

"Yes, a couple boxes. And the Quarren restaurant gave us a bunch of food to bring with us, too."

"Great! Where is it? I'm hungry!"


	20. Saving The Millennium Falcon: Part Two

KYLO REN (Orbiting Cantonica)

An incessant beeping pulled Kylo out of a sound sleep. He sighed, taking a moment to get his bearings. He was no longer on planet, that much he knew. His body always felt different in simulated gravity. There seemed to be no obvious difference and yet he could always tell.

He looked up and became startled at seeing a reflection of himself in the ceiling. The mirrors on the ceiling would have to be taken down as soon as possible. He couldn't imagine why anyone would think this was a good idea in someone's quarters.

His skin looked an eerie shade of blue, reflecting the evening lighting around his quarters on the luxury cruiser. Their First Order ship was what he considered a luxury, everything had a practical purpose and there was nothing frivolous on board, like lounging areas and swimming pools. Although, the swimming pools had potential to be used for training purposes. But a lot of the other useless areas would have to be renovated for more functional uses. First thing on the list was a proper interrogation room.

The beeping continued and Kylo sat up. A red indicator light blinked on his data tablet and then he remembered why he even had it by his bed. He grabbed it, alert now, and quickly turned on the screen.

Temiri had left his quarters, which had originally been Kylo's quarters but he'd switched to this room, on the same deck. The map on the screen showed that Temiri was now in the Command Center.

Kylo threw the bed sheets aside and quickly put a belt and cloak over his night clothes. He grabbed his light saber too at the last moment and tucked it into his belt.

The hallways hummed with the ship's energy, as though it was eagerly waiting to jump to warp speed but had to sit on standby. They'd been idling for almost two days now and Kylo wasn't happy about it. He'd have to find another way to get Rey to surrender.

He took long strides, glancing down at his data tablet to check which direction to turn at the end of the hall. How had Temiri gotten out? And why was he in the Command Center, of all places? Kylo picked up the pace. There was a lot that could be done in a Command Center, if someone knew what they were doing. But Temiri was just a child, a stable boy. He wouldn't know how to mess with their systems.

He turned the corner to the entrance and instantly had his light saber in his hand when he saw Hux and Temiri.

Hux was towering over the boy, who looked frightened. The sound of Kylo's light saber extending got Hux's attention and he quickly stepped away from the boy.

BB-9 beeped an explanation that Hux had tried to shoot him. Kylo wasn't clear on who BB-9 meant Hux had tried to shoot, the robot or the boy, but he Force pulled Hux toward him anyway and grabbed him by the throat. Hux struggled for a moment and then Kylo's hands released, not because he intended to let go yet, but because another power had forced him to. He glanced at Temiri.

"You're killing him," Temiri said.

Kylo pushed Hux aside. "I was teaching him a lesson." He waved a dismissive hand at Hux and the man was smart enough to leave quickly, without comment.

"You're using your powers," Kylo said to Temiri.

The boy walked away and climbed up on the back of a seat so he could reach some buttons on the control panel.

Kylo lowered him down with the Force and turned the child around to face him. "You need new clothes," he said. "And a wash." He frowned when he saw the archaic metal tracker on Temiri's ankle. With a twist of his wrist he snapped the Tracker in half with his powers and it clattered to the floor. Temiri shook his leg.

"And you'll get a proper tracker, under your skin," Kylo added.

Temiri frowned but didn't object.

"Come," Kylo said to him, extending his hand.

"Can Dusty come, too?" Temiri asked, gesturing towards BB-9.

Kylo gave a curt nod then walked ahead, expecting Temiri to do as he was told and follow. Which he did.

REY

 _My cloak!_

I pull out the worn cloak from the drawer where the ancient texts are hidden. It isn't cold inside the Millennium Falcon, but I put the cloak on anyway and pull the hood over my head. It instantly makes me feel better, having the covering to hide my face. I can't stop crying at unexpected moments lately, as though everything that has happened since I left Jakku is only now hitting me all at once.

I take out the Jedi texts, one by one, setting them in a carry bag. Where will I take them, if I can't leave them here? My chest tightens. I have no home to take them to.

 _You have a home, with me_.

I slam the drawer shut. It was just a dream, when Kylo said those words to me. But it wasn't just a dream when he said, although I was nothing and had no family, I meant something to him.

"Rey?"

I clutch the bag with the books to my chest. "Oh, Rose. How are you?"

"I brought you a sandwich."

I look down at the bread in her hand. "A sand what?"

"Um," Rose looks down too. "It's bread with meat inside."

"And there's sand in it?"

Rose laughs. "No, just the meat and some dressing spread."

"I'm not hungry," I say, turning away. "But thank you."

"You know," Rose says behind me. "I lost my sister in the evacuation on D'Quar. Her bomber destroyed the First Order Dreadnought. But the explosion got her, too."

I turn to look at Rose, not sure how to respond. "Sorry to hear that," I say. "She was a hero."

"Yes," Rose says, wiping at her eyes. She clasps a medallion around her neck tight in her hand. "This is all I have left of her," she says. "Sometimes it's nice to have something that reminds you of the person who is no longer with you. I understand what it's like to lose someone you care about."

I nod again, not wanting to have this conversation but not sure how to make it end.

"Are those the Jedi texts?" Rose asks looking at my bag.

"These? Yes. I'll keep them ready to take with me, if we need to evacuate."

"They were Master Luke's?"

"I... They were in his care, I suppose, while he was on Ahch-To."

"He gave them to you?"

I shake my head no.

"You... stole them?"

I clench my fists and don't reply.

"Why?" Rose says softly.

"I don't know." I blink back tears. I did steal them, but I couldn't leave Ahch-To without them. "I felt... like I had to protect them."

"I'm sorry," Rose says quickly, putting her hands in front of her. "You're a Jedi Master now, of course you have every right to have them."

"I'm not a Jedi Master," I say. "I'm..."

 _You're nothing._

I take in a staggered breath. "I'm Rey, from Jakku."

"Rose?"

We both turn to see the General standing in the doorway leading to the hall.

"General," Rose says, standing straighter.

"Could you help the pilot with one of the indicator lights? We think it may be broken," she says.

"Of course." Rose quickly leaves and General Leia stays.

"R2," she says. A robot rolls in and stops at her side. She pats its head. "This is Rey," she says to R2D2. "Why don't you two get better acquainted?" She smiles at me then turns to leave. "Oh!" She stops and comes back, walking over with her cane. Her other hand is clasped in a fist and she holds it up, opening her fingers to reveal two small golden cubes linked together.

"There are for you," she says.

I take the trinket from her and look at it more closely. There are small indents on every side, a different amount of them on each face of the cube. "I've seen these before," I say.

"They're dice. Han kept them above the dash on the Falcon at the front."

"Oh! Yes, that's where I saw them." I look at Leia. These belonged to Han but she's giving them to me. "You should have them."

She shakes her head. "No, I want you to have them. This ship isn't going to last forever." She frowns, her eyes sad and I suddenly feel selfish. She's lost so much, even her son is lost to her.

"I'm so sorry," I say, meaning it.

"Han won the Millennium Falcon with those dice," she says, smiling now. "In a game of Corellian Spike. At least, that's his story."

"Are you sure you want me to have them?"

"Han saw potential in you," Leia says, "before anyone else did." She turns to leave again. "R2, stay here with Rey until I get back."

R2 beeps a greeting. I take a seat on a bench, setting the bag of books down, the dice still clutched in my hand. I'll get a chain, or a leather string, and hang the trinket around my neck, the way Rose has her medallion. _Thank you, Leia_.

"You went on great adventures with Luke and Han, didn't you?" I say to R2D2.

"Yes," he responds. "They both fought for Princess Leia's attention."

I smile. "Princess Leia? Oh, that's right, she was a princess, wasn't she?"

"She still is."

"Yes, of course."

"Han fell in love with her."

I nod, too choked up suddenly to respond.

"Tell me more about how you met Luke and Han for the first time," I say, after a moment.

"All Resistance ships must report to the Space station for mandatory upgrades."

"Pardon?"

"Passcodes are needed. You have fifteen hours left to return."

"R2?"

R2 repeats himself and I get up. "Finn? Rose?" I yell. "You need to get in here!

POE

Poe felt the plane shift. He looked at the screens on the dash and saw that the X-wing was doing a u-turn, heading back the way it came.

"Woah, woah, stop!"

He grabbed the navigation controls and pulled back to stop their change of course, but nothing happened.

"What?"

Poe tried again, then noticed that the co-ordinates he'd set for Fort Anaxes were changed. He entered in the right co-ordinates but the buttons didn't work. Was the ship being navigated remotely? He flipped on his headset.

"BB-8! What are you doing?"

"All ships must be upgraded," BB-8 beeped.

"Buddy. Snap out of it!" Poe yelled, but BB-8 only continued to repeat the same message.

Poe slammed his fist onto the dash. A couple of the indicator lights flickered. The co-ordinates that were set looked familiar. They were set close to the Rendez Vous point for the Millennium Falcon, but not the exact meeting place.

They were heading for the Ruling Order Space Station.

KYLO REN

Kylo handed Temiri the info tablet he'd prepared for him. The boy was now in a comfortable pair of night clothes, which were a little too big on him but fortunately the child's uniform which Kylo had had delivered from on Planet looked the right size, although the boots would be a big clunky.

"Is that Star Jumper?" Temiri asked, looking down at the tablet. He moved closer to Kylo who was sitting on the edge of his bed, showing him the tablet.

"You can monitor him from here. And the access codes for the E-deck and other decks are..." Kylo reached over to show the boy how to navigate between the different screens on the tablet. Temiri rubbed his upper arm where the tracker had been implanted under his skin. He was all cleaned up now, hair washed and brushed, face free of dirt.

"You'll need your rest," Kylo said to him, getting up from Temiri's bedside.

Temiri nodded, his eyes already glazed over with tiredness.

"Tomorrow, we're going to visit your sister."

Temiri lay down and turned onto his side. "Okay," he said, his eyes already closed. "Do I belong to you now?" he asked.

The question caught Kylo off guard. "Yes," he said.

"And my sister?" Temiri mumbled, already drifting off to sleep.

"She belongs to me, too," Kylo said, but the boy was already asleep. The covers lay bundled at his feet. Kylo lifted the blanket and set it over Temiri. Then he left and locked the door behind him.


	21. Saving The Millennium Falcon: Part Three

REY

"What's wrong with R2?" Finn glances at me like I have the answers. Rose follows in after him and I slip the golden dice into my pocket, so I won't lose it. I'll have to ask her if she has a leather string I could use.

"He just started repeating this," I say. We stop so we can listen.

"What's he saying?" Rose asks.

"Did R2 have a software upgrade?" Finn kneels down and looks him over.

"Yes." General Leia steps into the room. "What's all the commotion about?"

"R2 is transmitting some sort of Ruling Order signal," Finn says.

"What about BB-8?" I say, suddenly thinking of Poe.

We all look to the General.

"You're right," she says to me. "We have to contact Poe."

"He's out of comm range." Finn unlocks a tiny door on R2D2 and switches him off. His transmission beeps fade.

"What if he doesn't return with Maz?" I say, my heart beating faster in my chest.

"I don't think we should count on Poe's return as our only hope," General Leia says. "We need to be prepared for anything."

There is a moment of silence as everyone seems to be thinking.

"Should we return to Canto Bight?" Finn asks.

"No!" I glare at him. "We should at least wait until Poe is in comm range. We can't just abandon him."

"He's safe," Finn says. "We're the ones with a bomb attached to us and we're running out of time."

"He'll come," I say.

"What about the Code Breaker?" Rose says. "You know, the Plom Bloom guy? Would he still be in Canto Bight?"

"We'd be putting the entire city at risk," Leia says.

"Then we'll have to land on a nearby planet and try and diffuse this thing ourselves."

"Rose is right," General Leia says. "Go find the nearest planet with an uninhabited area to land on and prepare us to go there, if we need to."

Rose and Finn both leave, and I feel at a loss as to what I can do to help.

The General walks over and holds out her hand. "Take a seat, Rey," she says.

I sit on a bench and she joins me. She sets her hand onto mine.

"Did Luke show you how to reach out, with the Force?" she asks, her eyes searching mine.

I nod.

"Good." She pats my hand. "I think this would be one of those times when we need to reach out beyond ourselves for a solution. Let's try together." She closes her eyes and I do the same.

As soon as my eyes are closed I'm immediately aware of the ship around us. Leia's own Force sensitivity strengthens mine. I'd forgotten that she also has this Force ability. She saved herself after being blasted out into space when the Resistance cruiser was destroyed. Yet she never uses her Force powers, not that I've seen. I want to ask her more questions but we're already moving past the ship and reaching out into space, farther and farther.

My distance now, from my body, is frightening. I'm not sure yet what we're reaching for or where we're going.

We move faster and for a moment there is nothing. Then light. Bright shades of orange from a sunset. I recognize this island. We're on Ahch-To, moving towards the summit where the meditation rock sits high above on a cliff's edge. I have no shape, no form, no way to set myself down, but I sense Luke's presence here, like a much longed for peace which I can never find when I'm awake in my own body.

Then I see Luke, a faint image but definitely him. He looks younger and his eyes are full of life. He says something to me, but I don't hear it. I hear only the sound of the waves crashing below. Leia's form comes into view and she steps beside Luke, as faint as he is and no longer in a General's uniform but in a beautiful long robe.

Luke leads her inside the cave, behind the meditation rock, where the shallow fountain is with the flat stones. I sat in that very same place with Luke, speaking with him when I came here. I want to join them but can't. I want to speak to Luke too, but my shape won't take any form. All I can do is watch them talk softly at the fountain.

 _Please..._

I begin to lose sight of them as their image fades. I'm pulled back, away from the cave. Why can't I join them? I'm cut off, always cut off from the others.

 _Luke..._

I try to will myself back into the cave but I only float farther away. The island grows small below me and I see the endless water all around it. I float higher, farther.

 _Leia... help._

I've lost all bearings now, all control of where I'm floating off to. Fear grips me. I'm not familiar with reaching out this far out. I have no sense of where I am.

 _Han... Ben... help._

Suddenly I'm jolted awake, looking up at the Millennium Falcon ceiling. Kylo's presence is very strong and I can't move for a moment. Is he here?

 _Don't ever do that again._

I hear his thoughts, but don't see him. Then his presence is gone and sound returns to my ears; the hum of the ship, voices around me.

"What happened?"

It's Rose. She's at my side, looking down at me. I sit up slowly.

"I shouldn't have made her do that," General Leia says. "But I needed your Force strength, Rey, to reach Luke."

"You reached him," I say.

"Yes."

"I couldn't hear him." I look at Leia and she smiles. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'if you can't remove it, then just cut around it and toss it away.'"

"That," Rose says. "Is a brilliant idea."

POE (Ruling Order Repair Space Station)

Poe jumped out of his X-Wing before the plane even came to a proper landing. A large metal clamp almost crushed him as it secured the X-Wing to the dock. He moved around it to BB-8 and reached down to shut him off, then pulled the small but heavy robot out of his special seat in the back. Poe held his little friend in his arms, taking a moment to catch his breath. The repair station was noisy and smelled of soldering metal. There was no way they were going to get the X-Wing out of here now. BB-8 had already given the A.I. Order the plane's passcodes and Poe couldn't get access to the comm unit.

He looked up at all the docking ports. The repair station was impressive. He saw hundreds of TIE fighters docked in front of him. Finn had said this Ruling Order wasn't working with the First Order, but Poe wasn't so sure about that. Then again, his own plane was docked here too, and he wasn't working with the Ruling Order.

"Please enter the Passcode." The automated voice came from above and Poe saw a pilot walking across the metal railing overhead to a control panel.

"Stop!" Poe yelled. The man stopped and looked down through the grating.

"Don't give them your passcode," Poe said.

"You're from the Resistance," the pilot answered him, an unimpressed look on his face. He was dressed all in black and Poe recognized the uniform as that of a First Order pilot.

"The A.I. here are trying to take over all the planes and robots and devices. Everything."

The pilot didn't answer but walked over to the control panel.

"What are the upgrades for?" Poe heard him say.

"All ships must be upgraded and assimilated to the Ruling Order."

"Do you believe me now?" Poe yelled up.

REY

Sweat drips down my forehead as we all push up on the heavy piece of hull plating with the bomb attached to it. Nobody talks as we move it carefully, standing on our toes on tables and countertops inside the Falcon. The atmosphere on this planet is hot and dry.

"Nice and easy," Rose says as we slide the large piece of hull plating onto the roof of the Falcon. "Push! Almost there."

Finally it's safely set off to the side and we all sigh in relief. Finn's forehead is covered in sweat.

"It didn't go off," he says.

"Well, we didn't technically remove it from the ship's hull plating."

He nods, taking in deep breaths and leaning forward, with his hands on his knees. "I think the gravity has a stronger pull here," he says.

"It's actually less," Rose replies, wiping her hands with a rag. "Because it's a small planet."

"We need to get that bomb off of this planet!" General Leia says with urgency. We all start moving at once. I try not to think about the fact that Poe hasn't returned on time, and should be within comm range by now, but we can't contact him. Time is running out and we need to get this bomb secured onto an escape pod and...

"Who's going to pilot the escape pod?" I say.

Everyone stops.

"Can it be controlled remotely?" Rose asks.

"I'm afraid this little pod is not that advanced," General Leia says.

"I'll go!" Me, Rose and Finn say at the same time.

"It will be me," the General says. We all start to argue with her and she raises her hand to silence us."I'm the one who makes the decisions around here."

"You can't be the one to go," Finn says. "You're the General of the Resistance."

"Exactly," she replies.

"Please reconsider," I say.

"I'm a better pilot," Finn offers.

General Leia glares at him.

"Sorry," he says.

"It is because you're a better pilot that I need you to stay here."

"I'm dispensable." Rose raises her hand.

We all turn to look at her.

"I don't have Force powers that can rival Kylo Ren," she looks at me. "Or insider knowledge on the First Order, like Finn. And I'm not a leader or a General. I should be the one to go."

"You're the one who is going to fix this large hole," General Leia points up with her cane. "My decision has been made."

With that she turns and leaves the common area.


	22. Saving the Millennium Falcon: Part Four

HUX

Hux studied his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't gotten much sleep and had dark circles under his eyes. Nevertheless, waking in the early hours, before everyone else, was essential. He didn't like being caught unprepared, for anything.

He ran a comb through his hair, one last time, and adjusted his collar just right. The stable boy was going to be a challenge. Hux knew from his experience with Ren that it wasn't possible to sneak up on a Force sensitive person. He'd have to be creative, maybe poison the boy's drink. Ren was always on his guard and suspicious of Hux, but the boy wouldn't suspect a poisoned meal.

A beeping from the sleeping area got Hux's attention. He left the washroom and searched the room for the source of the sound. He'd gotten used to the layout of the First Order cruiser, with everything in its proper place, but he was still unfamiliar with this ship.

The beeping seemed to be coming from every direction. Hux spun on his bare feet, then walked towards the bed only to discover that the sound was actually coming from near the door. He went to the door panel but it wasn't that, either. Then he saw the tiny green light flashing from a comm button at the back of the room. Who would put a comm button at the back of a room? It made sense to have them next to the doors or bedside. Hux held back a sigh, so practiced in hiding his emotions that he didn't even show them when he was alone.

He pushed the comm button. "Yes?"

"Sir, the Resistance Army has destroyed our entire fleet of TIE fighters," the voice on the other end said.

"What?"

"They blew up a section of the repair station where all the planes were docked for upgrades."

Hux felt his face flush with heat. He tugged at the collar of his uniform. It was his decision to have all the TIE fighters upgraded at that station. He clenched his jaw, angry at himself for indirectly allowing this to happen. Apparently, he'd underestimated the Resistance, not expecting such a move from them. The Space Station helped ships from all around the Galaxy. Maybe it wasn't the Resistance who'd done it. Either way, the planes were gone. Ren wasn't going to like this.

"I'll be there shortly," he said into the comm unit. "Don't make any announcements yet."

Hux let go of the button and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his courage. Now that Snoke was gone Ren could kill him at any moment, with no more than an angry thought. But he would go straight to Ren and give him the news himself. It was the only way to show no fear. There was nothing more disgraceful than a subordinate not taking responsibility for his actions. He'd have to face the consequences.

He opened his eyes and went to pick up his socks and boots, which were set out neatly at the front door. It was time to face the day.

REY

I focus on my task, unable to feel anything but numb. I refuse to think about the fact that Leia and Poe are still both missing.

Finn and I hold the sheet of metal up as Rose welds it to the Falcon's ceiling. We work in silence. There is nothing left to say. The bomb didn't turn off when it was returned to the Space Station, as we'd hoped it would. The escape pod, which General Leia left in, hadn't returned. Poe also hadn't returned in his X-Wing.

"What is that?" Finn calls to me over the loud hiss of the welding torch.

"What's what?" I yell back.

"Rose, stop welding!"

Rose stops and the loud drone of an approaching plane increases until it sounds like it's overtop of us.

I let go of the sheet of metal, leaving it hanging to one side, and run out the ship doors, which are open. Dust blows up all around and I hold my arm over my eyes. Finn and Rose join me and we wait for the dust to settle.

"The First Order," Finn says in a low growl. I blink towards the cloud of dust, a TIE fighter plane coming into view. My stomach drops. Has Kylo Ren come for me after all? How did he find us?

No one moves as the plane's engine shuts down and the pilot climbs out, suited in a First Order pilot's uniform. Finn grabs his blaster and points it at him.

"Don't shoot!" a voice yells.

"Poe?" My fear of expecting to face Kylo Ren vanishes instantly and I snap out of my frozen state. I run ahead and Poe jumps out of the plane, landing in the dust just I reach him and through my arms around him in a hug. A second later I feel Finn and Rose join us in a group hug.

"Alright, alright." General Leia's familiar voice calls down from above. "Enough mushy stuff. Somebody help me down from this thing."

I toss and turn on the small cot in the north wing of the Falcon. It's too quiet on board. I'm not used to being in a ship running at impulse speed. But we can't go any faster, with the compromised hull plating on the roof. It will be a while before we're in comm range with the new Resistance Cruiser, or any ship, to come pick us up.

Finn and Rose's voices drift through the Falcon, echoing off the walls. Rose laughs and Finn's voice rises in excitement as he continues his story. I can't hear all the words but it sounds like he's telling Rose about Stormtrooper Training.

They've been talking and laughing for hours, or at least it seems like hours. Rose laughs again and I sit up, startling a group of Porgs huddled together in a corner. Their large eyes blink slowly, watching me like I'm the one who doesn't belong here. Maybe I am.

I take out the golden dice from the bag with the Jedi texts in it. My breath catches. Every time my hand goes near the books an urgency swells up inside of me, like I should read them. But I can't. I put the dice in my pocked again and head to the cock-pit.

Rose lets out another hearty laugh as I enter. Finn's seat is turned towards Rose, who is sitting in the co-pilot's chair. He's leaning towards her, in the middle of an engaging story, gesturing with his hands as he tells it.

My head bumps the door frame leading into the cock-pit and Finn and Rose turn in surprise. "Ouch!"

"Rey?" Rose's smile is still big from all the laughing. "You should be sleeping. We can keep watch for a few more hours."

"I slept already," I lie. "And now I'm too alert to sleep."

"Are the Porg's keeping you up?" Finn asks.

I shake my head, trying to smile but fnding it hard to do the polite 'small-talk' thing at the moment. I'd been tossing and turning because I couldn't stop thinking about Kylo Ren and that flicker of surprise in his eyes when he realized how I felt about him. But I don't want to feel those things. Not for him. He's nothing but a murderous snake who killed his own father.

"You okay?" Finn asks.

"What?" I blink and look out the front viewport at the stars. "Yeah. No the Porgs are pretty quiet. They sleep all huddled together."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Rose gushes. "I want to see!" She gets up and Finn does too.

"I'll come with you, to check on Hanso," he says.

"How do you even know which one Hanso is, when they're all together?" Rose says to him. "They all look the same."

"Rose Tico!" Finn says with an exaggerated gasp. "That is so species-ist."

Rose bursts out laughing again and they make their way past me.

I take a seat in the pilot's chair, letting my smile fade. The seat is still warm from Finn sitting in it and I curl up in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest and savoring the warmth.

A familiar pain seeps into me, reminding me of my nights alone on Jakku. I once saw a mother holding her child in her arms at the market, as they waited for the father to do a trade. The child looked blissfully at rest, curled up and held secure. I never forgot that. It tormented me for years.

I don't know if my mother used to hold me. Or if my father did. I don't remember anything about them. Is this why I feel so desperate for affection? Is my Force sensitivity making me overly emotional? Is it the same for Kylo Ren? His desire is for power and his emotions send him to random bouts of rage. But for me it's different. Somehow I'm more vulnerable with my needs. Why couldn't my overwhelming desire just be for justice and peace, or some other noble aspiration?

I'm just tired. I don't need affection to live. Leia has been without Han for years, even before he was killed. And Poe doesn't have anyone to be close to, which doesn't seem to bother him. So such things aren't necessary for survival. I've always provided for myself and found a way to survive on my own. I'm just adjusting to having this Force awakened inside of me. I don't need affection. I don't need Kylo Ren.

I shake my head to dispel the thought. Kylo Ren is the last person I would ever want to get affection from. How did such a thought even enter my mind? I hate him. I will always hate him.

My eyes glaze over as I watch the viewscreens for possible asteroids or debris. I rest my head against the back of the seat. I'll just close my eyes for a moment. I won't feel this lonely or sad once everyone is awake and all the lights are turned on again. Then we'll get into comm range of the main cruiser and I'll get back to the mission. We've saved the Falcon. Now we must save Temiri.


	23. Tainted Love

This chapter contains sensitive topics which may not be suitable for all readers; self harm and emotional abuse. Readers discretion is advised

"You _are_ a monster."

"Yes, I am."

 _-Rey and Kylo, The Last Jedi_

REY

I run my hand along the walls of the unfamiliar ship. Its hallways are wide and the carpeting lavish beneath my leather boots. Where am I? I try to recall my last memory but my mind's too foggy. I don't have any destination but my steps seem sure, like I'm heading somewhere on purpose. I pass one door after another. The quarters feel empty, even though I can't see inside, I can sense it. And I sense that the ship is idling and not going anywhere.

A familiar sickening feeling rises up inside of me as I near a door. I stop and wave my hand in front it. The door slides open.

Kylo Ren sits up in his bed, his light saber in his hand in a flash. He reaches out and pulls me to him. I fly forward and the door closes behind me.

I resist his pull, before I get too close to his red crystal blade. He slices my belt, cutting a small section of my scarf too and I step back. The belt falls to the floor, loosening my scarf, which slides down my shoulders. In one swift movement Kylo has my wrists tied behind my back with the scarf and is standing behind me. I wince in pain as he tightens the fabric. He reaches in front of me and slides a large hand to my neck, forcing my chin up.

"Why are you here, Rey?"

"I... I don't know."

"If you're here for your brother, he doesn't want to go with you."

"He's not my..." I stop, swallowing hard against the unnatural tilt of my neck as Kylo holds me against his chest, my wrists bound behind my back.

"He's not what?"

"Let me go," I say, intending to sound angry but the words come out like a desperate plea.

"Why did you come?" he says again, but I don't know how to answer. I don't remember even coming here. "Ah, I see." He breathes warm against my neck and I try to pull away but can't. "It's a dream, isn't it?"

"I don't know."

Kylo's other hand slides over my stomach and I clench my fists at my back.

"Please, don't." I try to pull away and the scarf around my wrists tightens even more. I cry out in pain.

"I feel the conflict in you, tearing you apart," he says in a mocking tone. "Isn't that what you said to me, once?"

"Why do you invade my dreams?"

"I don't. You invade mine." Kylo slides his hand to my ribs. "You need me."

"Don't..."

"Say it," he whispers, tilting my chin up higher and making it impossible to swallow.

 _This is just a dream. It's just a dream. I want to wake up. Please wake up._

Kylo's chest warms my back and I feel the beat of his heart. "I can read your mind, Rey," he whispers. "I know the truth."

"Leave me alone."

He spins me around and leans in close. "Say it." His eyes search mine and I can't look away. He's right. I can lie to myself all I want, but I can't lie to him.

"I need you," I whisper, swallowing hard.

Kylo's eyes travel to my lips. "I didn't hear that. Say it again."

I shut my eyes tight and unwanted tears escape down my cheeks. "I need you," I say again, a bit louder this time.

"I know you do."

Kylo releases me suddenly and I stumble backwards, landing hard on my shoulder.

I wake with a start, pain shooting through my wrists. I look down and see a dark liquid oozing from them. Why are my wrists bleeding? A small blade of metal hull plating falls from my hand to the floor. Tears stream down my face, making it difficult to see, but I can't wipe them away, or I'll get blood on my face. Did I do this?

I'm on the Millennium Falcon. I was keeping watch and must have fallen asleep. I get up from the pilot seat and the ship spins around me for a moment. Someone grabs my arm.

"Poe?"

"Easy does it." Poe lowers me back into the pilot's seat and spins it around so I face him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, too disoriented to hide my hands, which are now in my lap and staining my cloak with blood.

"It's my turn to keep watch," he says.

He reaches up and opens a drawer, then takes out a metal case. Inside are bandages and ointments. I don't say anything as he skillfully wraps my wrists and cleans up around me. He picks up the piece of metal hull plating from the floor with blood on it and throws it into a bag along with the rags he'd used to clean up. "I'm going to take this to the garbage at the back," he says, his expression unreadable.

"Thank you," I say, but he's already gone.

When he returns I'm still in the exact same position, in too much pain to move. He hands me a flask of water and two pills and I flinch as I try to manage them. "Pain medication," he says, helping me. I take the medicine and he sets the flask aside. "Your cloak is covered in blood. Do you want to take it off?"

"Yes, please," I say, getting up slowly. Poe helps me remove the cloak and he folds it, tucking it away beneath the seat. He looks at my sleeve wrappings. "If we re-wrap your sleeves, starting lower, at the elbows we can cover your bandages with them and then no one will..." he trails off and I know what he was about to say, 'and no one will have to see what you've done.'

He works in silence until my bandages are covered with the sleeves and out of sight.

"Please don't tell the others," I whisper.

"Tell them what?" Poe gets up from the bin he was sitting on to help with my wrappings and sets it aside.

"Thank you," I say again.

"No problem." He looks down at me. "But Promise me you'll talk to someone."

My stomach tightens and I don't respond.

"Talk to Leia," Poe continues. "Soon."

I nod and he helps me up.

"I'll keep watch and you can sleep in a more comfortable-"

"No!" I grab his arm and pain shoots through my wrist. "Ouch."

"Rey-"

"I don't want to sleep. I'll stay up here, with you."

Poe nods and doesn't object.

We sit in silence in the cock-pit, watching the dark expanse as my pain killers kick in and my muscles relax. The ache in my wrists settles into a dull throbbing and I relax into the co-pilot's seat.

"Poe?"

"Yes."

"Can you read?"

"Read?" He glances at me and I look away, embarrassed that I never was taught to read growing up on Jakku.

"Yes," I say.

"I studied ancient languages and mythology in second level school before I became a pilot."

"I thought you've always wanted to be a pilot."

"Not always." Poe smiles and my heart swells with gratitude for his help and non-judgement.

"Would you be able to read some of the Jedi texts to me?"

Poe nods. "I can try."

I close my eyes, drifting off into a medicated induced dreamless sleep.


	24. I'm Just Like You, You're Just Like Me

KYLO

Kylo Ren paced the floor of the empty Command Center. The full overhead lights hadn't come on yet, since it was still technically sleeping hours. Hux had woken him early to tell him some important news, which he wanted to share in person. Likely something he'd messed up, otherwise he would have just told Kylo over the comm system.

Kylo's hand itched to pull out his light saber and slash everything in sight. The girl was distracting his focus, making him feel things he didn't want to, bringing desires to the surface that he'd successfully buried long ago. She was visiting his dreams and confusing him. And yet, he chose to help her.

A noise from the hall got his attention. He stopped pacing, expecting to see Hux, but it was just BB-9 passing by. He moved his hand away from his light saber. He had to calm himself. His emotions were alarmingly high and that made him likely to lash out in anger, which could end up getting Hux killed. But Kylo didn't feel like killing Hux today. Hux was a good General, disciplined and focused on Galactic domination, something that Kylo needed to get his attention back to. Lately Rey had been consuming too much of his thoughts.

He understood the loneliness of being highly Force sensitive. He'd lived with it all his life. But she'd only recently awakened to her Force sensitivity. He couldn't even imagine how overwhelming that would be at her age. He'd had years, since he was a child, to master it, to learn to stifle his emotions, or at least, the ones that were harmful to him. Anger suited his purposes, but things like love and desire, did not. He'd been shutting those emotions away for so long he'd almost forgotten they existed. Snoke had shown him how to do it.

But Rey was young and passionate. These needs would make her weak and she would break down if she didn't find a way to cope with them. It was obvious she hadn't been very successful in repressing them, judging by the dreams he'd been having. He could sense her unfulfilled need for affection. He'd seen that same need in her the first time he'd read her mind, in the interrogation room. But now it was stronger than ever. Yet he knew her options were as limited as his were, with being so different than everyone else around them. It was dangerous to reach out to a non-Force sensitive person with such passions.

She'd have to find an outlet for these emotions before they consumed her. He felt her struggle with feeling like an outcast and always alone, a pain he'd been able to channel into rage and a desire for power in his own life. But she refused to channel them appropriately, she just let them consume her and bring her down, which would destroy her confidence. He'd offered to teach her, to train her to be strong. But she hadn't accepted his invitation to join him. She just kept _holding on_ to some righteous code which didn't apply to them. They were different than everybody else, Rey and Him. And Temiri.

She needed to be set free, but she was still _resisting_. In battle, they were equally matched. In self control, he was more susceptible to anger but she was more susceptible to her unmet physical needs. If she'd started out Force sensitive when she was younger, she would have mastered some control over these things, as they developed over time. But now she may become a slave to them, like he'd been a slave to Snoke with his need for fatherly approval. He'd finally destroyed that, but he'd suffered a lot before he reached that point of freedom. Rey would suffer a lot too, under the hands of other men, if she didn't deal with this. And Kylo wasn't going to let that happen.

If this weakness became her downfall, it would be such a waste of a powerful destiny. She had no one to guide her through this. He knew she wouldn't accept his invitation again, so he'd just have to help her, whether she wanted him to or not. It was either him, or someone else that came along to take advantage of her. Like that Resistance pilot. Kylo had once thought she'd turn to FN2187 as a close friend. But Finn was not competent enough for her. The pilot however, could pose a problem.

Kylo frowned. He hadn't expected his desires to be awoken so powerfully in his dream, while attempting to get Rey to admit her own needs and deal with them. He'd have to be more careful next time. Now that he found a way to reach Rey, he could finally bring them together. She was the only one in the Galaxy, who was suited to stand at his side.

HUX

So the boy was Rey's brother. Word had spread through the Stormtroopers that Temiri was from Jakku and was Rey's long lost brother. The girl was but a child herself, still a teenager, Hux guessed, yet she'd managed to kill Snoke, while Ren was there. Two against one. The thought was mind boggling. He still couldn't understand it. There had to be more to the story. Nevertheless, whatever had actually happened, she'd survived it and escaped Ren. It had given Hux a new found respect for the girl, and now that he knew Temiri was her brother, he could truly appreciated how brilliant it was for Ren to have captured the boy. This was a big advantage to them.

Hux's steps slowed as he reached the elevator. He was in no hurry to go tell Ren about the TIE fighters, but it had to be done. He stood looking at the elevator door, knowing that as soon as he got in and it reached B-deck, he'd be right outside the Command Center.

"I have the elevator access codes," a little voice said behind him. "If you need them."

He turned to see Temiri, dressed in a miniature Commander's uniform, hair washed and combed back neatly. It was like seeing a smaller version of himself.

"Where did you get that scar?" Hux asked, noticing the boy's swollen hand. Hux had enough experience with light saber burns to know how much it probably hurt.

Temiri raised his chin. "Master Ren gave it to me," he said, as though proud of the fact.

The thought of Ren hurting Temiri angered Hux for some reason, even though he'd been scheming to poison the kid just a few hours ago. What did Ren want to do? Belittle and torment the boy the way Snoke had done to them? And yet, it made sense that Ren would act the same way toward a child apprentice, as he was treated.

Temiri stood straight, a confident stance which contradicted the many emotions in his eyes. The sight of him reminded Hux so much of himself as a child that it made him uncomfortable.

He pushed the elevator button hard and Temiri stepped up beside him, as though to wait for the elevator, too.

"Leave," Hux snapped at him.

Temiri blinked, the only sign that he was surprised at the command. Then he turned, and walked away.


	25. Are You Afraid of the Porg?

FINN

Finn set the thick slice of bread with nuts and seeds in it, back into the clear preservation bag. He didn't feel like eating. The constant hum of the ship was driving him crazy. On a larger ship, like a cruiser, it was less noticeable and it didn't feel much different than being in a big building, on planet. But the Falcon was like a tiny particle lost in the vastness of space, moving at a snails pace through the expanse.

Rose had gone for a nap and now Finn felt unsettled. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He felt nervous whenever he couldn't be around her, and the only time that nervousness in his stomach went away, was when she was with him again. It didn't make sense.

Finn set his uneaten food next to his backpack and went in search of Poe. Hopefully Poe wasn't napping too. The General had been sleeping a lot on this trip, as they waited to get within comm range of someone who could pick them up. It wouldn't be too much longer, maybe another five hours. But Finn didn't want to sleep for the remaining time. The ship's low ceiling made him claustrophobic and he just wanted to be back near some kind of civilization.

He headed down one of the narrow corridors where Poe had been staying and called ahead before entering the small room at the end of the hall.

"Poe?"

"Yeah!" The response came right away. Finn walked in and found Poe lying on a small cot beside BB-8, who was turned off.

"Oh, were you sleeping?" Finn asked.

Poe rubbed at his eyes. "No, just thinking about how we're going to deal with this Ruling Order situation."

"Well, we destroyed part of their space station. They're probably planning a counter attack."

"Then we're a bit unprepared," Poe said.

There were no Porgs in Poe's room, which was odd considering they were everywhere else.

"Want me to bring Hanso in here? To hang out?" Finn asked, thinking it might cheer up Poe.

"No, no. Don't do that." Poe sat up and looked at Finn. "So, what's up?"

How did he know something was up? Was it that obvious?

Finn rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "I grew up in the Stormtrooper program," he started, taking a seat on an old crate next to the cot. Poe leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his knees, and giving Finn his full attention. "And, well," Finn continued. "The boys and girls were always kept separate."

Poe shook his head. "I'm not the best person for this kind of advice." He lay back down and put his hands behind his head. "So, you and Rose, huh?"

"I don't know," Finn said. "That's what I wanted to ask you. How will I know?"

"You'll definitely know."

"I think I know. I mean, I can't stop thinking about her."

"She's with you every waking moment, that could be why."

"Even when she's not with me, like now, I can't stop thinking about her."

Poe looked up at the ceiling, as though deep in thought.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Finn asked. "What do I do then?"

Poe shrugged. "Same thing you would be doing either way. Watch out for her and be there for her."

"Poe?" Rey's voice echoed down the narrow corridor outside the small room. Poe quickly sat up and adjusted his shirt.

"Oh, hello Finn." Rey entered, holding a pile of books in her arms. She looked shy suddenly. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't know you two were talking."

"It's fine," Poe said.

Finn moved over on the crate he was sitting on, so Rey could take a seat beside him. But she didn't sit down. There was an awkward moment of silence and Poe got up.

"Finn was just leaving," he said, patting Finn hard on the back.

"I was?"

Poe grabbed Finn's jacket at the shoulder and half lifted him into standing position.

"Oh, right," Finn said. "I was."

Why did Poe want him to leave? Maybe he and Rey had plans to read the Jedi books? But Finn was bored and wouldn't mind hanging out while they read.

Rey seemed uncomfortable with her stack of books and her face was flushed. Maybe she was too shy to read in front of both of them at the same time. Poe gave him a slight push and he held up his hands.

"I was just going," he said. "I need to get some food, anyway." He ducked his head to go under the doorway. "See you guys later."

"I'll come out in a bit and have a snack with you, buddy," Poe said behind him.

"Sure thing," Finn replied, lifting his hand in a wave over his shoulder. The minute he was back at the center of the ship in the common area, his mind traveled back to Rose again. He sat down and his shoulders slumped. How long was she going to nap for anyway?

REY

I set the old books down gently onto Poe's cot, my wrists hurting with the weight of them. There are no tables or benches in this ship area and the crate Finn was sitting on looks dirty. I take a seat beside the books, which are now between me and Poe.

"Your wrists okay?" he asks.

I nod, unable to look him in the eyes.

"You'll need to rebandage them soon," Poe says.

I nod again. BB-8's motionless droid body lying on the cot suddenly makes me sad. Poe seems to notice where I'm looking and he pats BB-8's head.

"He's a tough droid. He'll be up and running soon enough."

Poe picks up one of the books and carefully opens it. The spine makes popping noises and cracking sounds. The pages inside are a yellow color and bumpy, as though they'd gotten wet once then dried again. I lean over to look. The markings on the pages are beautifully drawn, in intricate patters created by a masterful artist. Poe squints at the page in concentration and I wait.

A little Porg flutters in, like a bird that's too fat to fly, yet somehow it manages to get off the ground, just high enough to land on the open book in Poe's hands. He startles and almost tosses the book along with the Porg. The small creature wobbles a bit but keeps its blalance.

"Awww," I say, looking at the Porg's big, sad eyes. "What's wrong little guy? Are you lonely?"

Poe leans back as far as he can. "Rey?" he says, his voice sounding tense. He looks stressed and I finally clue in as to what's wrong. He's scared of the Porg.

I quickly scoop up the little guy and Poe sets the book aside, getting up quickly and standing at the other end of the room.

"You don't like-" I start to say.

"Just-" Poe interrupts. He runs a hand through his hair. "Can you just put it out of the room?"

I hurry to the doorway. "I'll take it to Finn," I say. "I think it might be his Porg."

Poe nods, keeping his distance.

I hurry down the corridor into the common area, where Finn is eating a thick slice of bread.

He looks up. "Hanso!"

I set the Porg down in front of him. "He missed you," I say, then head back to Poe.

When I return he's on his cot again, with the book open. I can't help but grin.

"So, you're scared of Porgs?"

"They have creepy eyes," Poe says.

I laugh out loud, something I haven't done in a while.

Poe returns his focus to the book again, a look of confusion on his face.

"Can you read it?" I ask, taking a seat beside him on the cot.

"I think so," he mumbles, his head bowed. His brown curls hang into his eyes and he pushes them off his forehead, but they fall forward again.

I glance at the pages he's looking at. How can all those lines and squiggles turn into words that someone can understand? And then someone else, also understand the exact same thing when they look at it? Or are the symbols and lines interpreted differently by everyone? Are they specific words, or just general ideas?

I want to ask Poe but he seems really focused.

"Got it!" he says, looking up with a big smile on his face. "I figured it out."

His smile is contagious.

"This is the oldest recorded form of human writing we know of," he continues. The excitement in his eyes makes me excited too. "I just couldn't figure out this one word." He points to a series of finely drawn lines and circles, and circles with lines attached to them.

"What does it mean?"

"Jedi."

Poe glides his fingers slowly across the first line of markings at the top of the page. Then, he begins...


	26. The Ancient Jedi Texts

_"Read them, have you? Page-turners they were not."_

 _-Yoda, The Last Jedi_

"The Jedi are a chosen race, a royal people who possess the Light," Poe reads. Something inside of me stirs at hearing the ancient texts being read out loud. "He who follows the way of the Jedi will not walk in darkness, but will have the Light. The light shines in the darkness and the Dark Side does not overcome it."

Poe pauses, then flips a few pages and reads a different passage. "The Jedi Masters have been given into the hands of the Sith Lords. The Jedi teachers have led the Jedi in the way of disorder. But the Light will live with them, walk among them, call them out from the Dark Side.

"Have no fellowship with the fruitless deeds of the Dark Side, but rather, expose them. If we say we have fellowship in the Light, yet walk in the ways of the Dark Side, we lie and do not practice the true Jedi way. The gift you have received abides in you and you do not need anyone to teach you. Just as this Force teaches you about everything, and is pure and true, remain in its light and do not walk in the way of the Dark Side."

I close my eyes, feeling the strength inside of me returning with each word Poe reads from the ancient texts. I have no need of a teacher, it says. Everything I need is in me. Kylo was wrong. Letting go of the past, of the ancient texts and sacred teachings will not bring balance, hope and freedom to the Galaxy. Holding on to what little light is left, is what will bring freedom and peace.

"For a brief moment," Poe continues, "the Light is hidden and those who live as slaves of the dark side do not see it, or know it. But the Light will shine forth again and the ruins of the Jedi temple will be restored. The people who walk the way of the dark side will see a great Light and be revived once more, freed from the bondages of the Dark Side."

Poe stops and I open my eyes.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asks.

I pick up another book and hand it to him. "What does this one say?"

Poe sets aside the first book and takes the one I'm holding. He looks down at the cover. "The Jedi way, I think, or Jedi instruction." He opens it gently. The markings look different than the ones in the other book.

"This text is written in a newer language," Poe says. He clears his throat and starts reading again. "The stronger a Jedi's Force sensitivity, the greater the emotions felt. Anger, pleasure, fear, hate, love. How a Jedi uses these emotions is what makes him a great Jedi Master, or an evil Sith Lord."

Poe pauses, staring at the words for a moment.

"The Jedi Mastery of Temptations," he says softly. I tense, wanting him to read it but not daring to ask. He doesn't look at me but continues to read. "Pleasure can be found in many forms, both helpful and harmful to the mind, emotions and body. Many non-harmful pleasures are available to a Jedi; enjoying a nice meal, resting on a rest day, soaking in heated water, listening to tales told by a skillful storyteller, the fellowship of other Jedi.

"But a Jedi must not engage in the harmful pleasures which would compromise the integrity and destiny of their Jedi calling to the Light. For the path of the Dark Side is paved with lack of self-discipline and a weak mind.

Poe stops and we sit in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the ship's engine.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"No problem." Poe says, closing the book.

"What happened to your hand?" I ask.

Poe closes his fist, the dried blood and scabs on his knuckles puffed up and swollen. He shrugs but doesn't offer an explanation.

"Did you punch something?" I reach out to take his hand and have a look but he pulls it away.

"I did, actually."

"Why?"

"A wall got in the way of my hand."

I look around the small space and sigh. "This must be driving you crazy, sitting still for so long, with nothing to do."

"I think it's driving everyone crazy."

I wait for him to say something else, to explain why he felt the need to punch a wall, but he doesn't.

"Thanks again for reading to me," I say, really meaning it. "I needed that."

"You're strong, Rey. You'll defeat Kylo Ren."

"One thing I learned growing up on Jakku, is to face my problems head on and not hide from them."

"Or blast them out of the sky," Poe says.

I laugh.

"So, you're going to face Kylo Ren?"

"Yes," I say. "He's not going to turn. He's trying to turn me. I need to defeat him." My hand balls into a fist.

"I'll help you," Poe says. His expression is so serious that a pang of worry settles into my stomach.


	27. Mayday

KYLO

Kylo paced the room of the Command Center. An entire fleet of TIE fighters, gone. It didn't seem like something the Resistance would do, destroying a space station. They blew up the dreadnaught and all the commanders and crew on board. But that was a battle. Both sides were fighting. This was a space station with ships other than just the First Order. Something didn't seem right about it.

Kylo glanced at Hux, who stood stiffly with his hands behind his back. His chin was turned up in a defiant way, yet each time Kylo made a sudden movement, he flinched. Kylo didn't need to read his mind to know Hux was scared. Somehow, that made it harder to stay mad at him. In fact, he couldn't stay mad at all. All he could think about was that dream with Rey. She'd felt so small and fragile in his hands.

A beeping caught Kylo's attention and he turned to the door. Hux flinched again and BB-9 rolled in.

"You're needed on the bridge," he beeped. "There's a situation on Cantonica."

Kylo headed out of the room and Hux just stood there.

"What did the robot say?" he called after Kylo.

Kylo didn't reply but continued out the door. Hux followed after him.

The atmosphere on the bridge was tense. Kylo sensed it the moment he stepped into the room. It reminded him of when they'd get a transmission from Snoke, which only came when there was trouble, and the entire crew would be on edge. But Snoke was gone now and Kylo was free, thanks to Rey.

"Sir, there are reports of a disturbance in Canto Bight and all over Cantonica," the Commanding Officer said. He was part of the night crew, which was still on duty. Kylo wasn't familiar with him, but he seem diligent enough.

"What kind of disturbance?" Hux asked, coming up beside Kylo to stand at his side. Kylo's jaw tensed but he didn't say anything.

"Their machines and robots are... turning against them," the Commanding Officer said.

"Turning against them?" Hux asked, as though disgusted at the thought.

"Sir," the Tactical Officer said. "Ship upgrades have just completed downloading-"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and all the screens turned dark. A silence filled the room as the ships engines and air circulation all stopped. Then the next moment the emergency lighting kicked in, covering everything in an eerie, red glow.

"What _happened_?" Hux demanded.

The tactical Officer Replied. "Life support systems are off line. We have approximately five hours before we run out of air."

"Get the system back _on line_!" Hux yelled.

"I'm trying to, Sir. But we've lost all access to the ship's systems... including the launch bay and escape pods-"

"Someone is docking onto the ship," the Commanding Officer interrupted.

"On screen," Kylo said.

A large Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship came into view on the front viewport, which fortunately was still on line via the emergency systems.

"Hail them!" Hux said.

They waited but there was no response.

"The ship shows no life forms on board," the Tactical Officer said.

Kylo didn't bother to mention the obvious, that it was a droid control ship. But why had the ship docked with theirs? He had no sense of the ship with the Force, since it had no life forms on it. A faceless enemy.

An incoming transmission pierced the silence on the bridge.

"We're under attack!" came the cry through the speakers. "Deck C and D."

The transmission cut out and Kylo pulled out his light saber.

ROSE

Rose nibbled on her biscuit and watched the others seated around the table in the common area of the Millennium Falcon. A companionable silence had fallen over the room. Even Finn wasn't talking. He sat close, so close that their legs touched. But Rose didn't mind. His interest in her was refreshing, so new and unexpected. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much, but she was pretty sure he liked her, as more than a friend.

Rose watched Rey carefully place another red fruit in her mouth. She'd been quite solemn and quiet on this trip and Rose had been worried about her, but she was finally eating now and seemed more open and relaxed at this meal. Maybe because they were about to hit comm range at any moment, or maybe because Poe had stepped up to be there for her. Not that Rose and Finn hadn't tried to offer their help to Rey, but she'd been resistant to it.

Poe caught another piece of fruit that Rey dropped, again. She seemed to be having trouble grasping things and was using her hands carefully, as though she was in pain. The interesting thing was that Poe seemed quite aware of this and did everything he could to help her, but in an offhand way which wasn't obvious to the others. But Rose had noticed. Poe opened packages for Rey without her having to ask, and he removed the cap from the drinking bottle before handing it to her.

Rose set down her biscuit. The air in the room was thin and harder to breathe, like there wasn't enough oxygen to satisfy a full breath. No one else had said anything about it and she didn't want to ask, in case it would worry anyone.

An alarm sound startled their silence and everyone jumped. Poe sprang to his feet and ran to the hallway that lead to the cockpit.

General Leia got up slowly as well and Finn offered her a hand. Rose smiled. Rey set her hand on the table to push herself up, then flinched in pain. Before Rose could offer her help, Poe came rushing back into the common area.

"It's a distress signal," he said, out of breath.

"From whom?" General Leia asked.

"There's more than one."


	28. Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren

HUX

Hux fired his blaster at the Droideka robots, which kept piling in, onto the bridge. But the shots didn't stop them. Ren deflected their fire with his light saber, bouncing the shots back at them and knocking some off their feet, but they just got back up again. Hux stayed behind Ren, having nothing to protect himself with.

They'd been unprepared for such an attack. The other commanders and crew on the bridge were either dead or hiding. There was no way to tell if the stormtroopers on board were succeeding in stopping the Droidekas, invading the other levels of the ship.

Suddenly, a blaster shot cut through Hux like a steel blade, straight into his chest. He saw it coming before it entered his heart, yet he couldn't evade the beam in time, extending right into the center of his heart. Every muscle gripped tight, as though he was being electrocuted, but the shock didn't stop, it seized his entire body. Pain erupted in his brain, so violently that everything went black and he passed out, then woke, all in less than a second. Seizures gripped him and he couldn't move. His ears rang loudly, then complete silence engulfed him.

Hux saw rather than heard Ren's shout of rage directed at the robots when he witnessed Hux being hit. Ren stopped deflecting the outpouring of weapons fire and raised a hand instead, blasting everything with a burst of power so powerful that Hux felt the force of it from behind Ren. All the robots flew back, hitting screens and control panels. Sparks erupted and fire engulfed the sinister droids, all in a thick silence which made Hux wonder if he was no longer in his own body, but watching from outside of it. He couldn't take a breath, his heart didn't beat. The blood in his veins drained away. His last clear thought was of the Force sensitive boy. Where was the kid, who reminded him so much of his childhood? Would he survive?

Ren's palm hit Hux's chest hard. There might have been pain but Hux was unable to register it or react. The heat from Ren's hand shot through Hux's heart, then seeped into his being, melting everything on the inside and reshaping the mess which the blaster fire had left in his tissues.

The burning was unbearable and Hux directed all his focus on Ren, who now locked eyes with him, calling him back from the silence which pulled Hux towards eternal darkness. Ren was concentrating so hard that sweat dripped down his forehead, his teeth gritted in effort as he channeled all his power on the healing.

" _I decide_ when you die," he said between clenched teeth.

Then there was a small explosion in Hux's chest, the first beat of his reshaped heart. Then another and another. The heat from Ren's palm spread like a medicine finally taking effect, releasing all the muscles and leaving behind a calm warmth. Ren's eyes searched his, as though looking for evidence of the healing being complete.

All the jealousy and resentment and rivalry between them seemed so infantile now. Why had Hux wanted so desperately to snatch Ren's title from him, rather than rule together? They'd been ruling together for so long.

Kylo Ren pulled his hand away and Hux gasped. The Supreme Leader flinched, as though he thought he'd caused Hux more pain, but there was no pain anymore. Hux felt more alive than he'd ever been, his body teeming with life. It was the loss of contact with Ren's Force gift that made him cry out, the breaking away from the connection to that power.

Sound rushed back into Hux's ears, booming. Reality returned. Everything moved all around him again. How much time had passed? Likely mere seconds, which had felt like hours of rest and recovery.

Kylo Ren, Supreme leader of the Universe, stood up, his light saber sparking in his hand. His height towered above everything around him, his frame radiated with power, like a sun at the center of a galaxy, drawing everything into its gravity.

Hux looked up in reverence at the leader whom he would rule the Universe with. Supreme Leader and Master, Kylo Ren.

 _"One day, I will become the greatest Jedi ever. I will even learn how to stop people from dying."_

 _-Anakin Skywalker._

TEMIRI

Temiri looked down at the lifeless Fathier at his feet, his once best friend. He should have been here when the robots attacked, but now it was too late. Sky Jumper would still be alive, racing on the track, in Canto Bight, if Temiri hadn't brought him on board.

Smoke from the fried wires and explosions of the recent battle hovered above the fallen animal carcasses which now covered the floor of E-Deck. All the living things were dead, except for Temiri. He'd managed to save himself, but not his best friend. He'd hidden when the attack started. BB-9 electrocuted the entire troop of droids by dropping the frames of overhead lights from the ceiling. Fear had kept Temiri in hiding, gripping him so he couldn't move. Such fear would not have stopped Master Kylo Ren, or even the red haired General, from fighting in battle. They were both powerful leaders who feared no one. Everyone feared _them_.

Temiri turned away from the heavy body on the ground in front of him. He couldn't cry. The anger inside of him burned so strong that he knew no robot could kill him now.

Temiri thrust forward his hand and the pieces of metal and debris of dead animals flew aside, making a pathway for him to walk. He would become a powerful Master like Kylo Ren and a fearless commander like General Hux. And he would learn how to protect what he loved.


	29. The Battle Begins

KYLO

"There are more ships approaching," Hux said, looking down at the control panel in front of him. The wires underneath still sparked from all the damage done by the recent battle.

Kylo leaned against the Tactical Officer's chair. The aftereffects of his drained energy were making him light headed. He'd never brought anyone back from the brink of death before, it wasn't something he was aware he could do. He hadn't needed to before. But seeing Hux get shot through the heart made him furious. Hux was _his_ Commanding Officer, just like Rey was _his_ partner in the Force and Temiri was _his_ future apprentice. _No one_ took what was his away from him.

"Why don't they just blow up our entire ship?" Hux mumbled under his breath. "Wouldn't it be easier?" Despite the concerned expression on his face, he'd never looked healthier. Even the dark circles under his eyes were gone. Kylo's healing had been very effective.

"They want the ship for themselves," Kylo said. "Do we have any more stormtroopers on board?"

Hux shook his head, avoiding Kylo's gaze.

"Fighter planes?"

"A few, your Supreme Leadership, but we can't send out any transmissions to them."

The ship rattled suddenly and Kylo gripped the back of the seat in front of him tighter. Another ship had docked. He shook his head to clear it. Temiri was still alive and on board, somewhere. They had to find him and get off this cruiser.

"Supreme Leader-" Hux started to say, but Kylo was already leaving the bridge and heading out into the corridor. There had to be a way to get the bay doors open and the escape pods back online. He simply didn't have the energy to fend off another assult of Droideka robots.

Temiri's presence was strong, but it seemed to be coming from all directions as Kylo hurried down the hall. He couldn't pinpoint its source.

Kylo stopped walking and Hux almost ran into him. He quickly stepped aside. There was no trace of the familiar look of annoyance on his face, which he always had when Kylo stood too close. Hux didn't question the sudden change of direction as Kylo headed the opposite way to the launch bay area.

They rounded a corner and Kylo stopped again, his frustration growing. He couldn't focus. Where was the boy? Why hadn't he thought to get a personal device for the tracker, instead of relying solely on the ship's system?

"Supreme Leader," Hux said again.

Kylo glared at him. "Yes?"

Hux pointed up. "The boy is directly above us," he said. "I sense him, one deck higher."

Kylo frowned. What did Hux mean, he could sense him? He didn't bother to ask, but hurried to the nearest elevator.

When they reached the next level, Hux stepped out first and immediately turned right, as though he knew exactly which way to go. "The droids are coming," he said, pointing down the hall to the other end. "Heading down that elevator."

Kylo didn't even see Temiri huddled against the wall in the shadows of the dimly lit hall. Not until Hux stopped in front of him.

"Master Ren," Temiri said, lifting his head. Kylo couldn't see his face clearly but he heard the shakiness of his voice. "My friends are in trouble."

He leaned down and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him to his feet in one quick motion. Hux stepped forward, as though to intervene, but then quickly stepped back again.

"Stop crying," Kylo said in a calm voice, gripping the boy's arm tight.

Temiri's breaths came out staggered, but there was no point in deceiving the child. Canto Bight wouldn't survive the droid attack, not if all their machines and robots were compromised and fighting against them.

Kylo dragged Temiri along to the elevator on the opposite end of the hall to the elevator Hux said had the approaching Droideka's. Temiri's feet barely touched the ground as Kylo pulled him along, yet he did his best to keep up.

How did Hux know the droids were coming down from the other elevator? Even Kylo couldn't get a sense of the lifeless robots with his Force sensitivity, at least not now when he felt so drained.

They hurried into the nearest elevator and Temiri started crying again.

"Temiri!" Hux reprimanded the boy in a stern voice.

Temiri stopped.

"Stand up straight," Hux looked down at him. Temiri stood taller and Kylo let go of his arm. His eyes were still wet with tears but he no longer looked sad. Rather, he looked angry.

"I'm going to go save my friends," he said.

"Your friends are probably already-"

Kylo raised his hand to stop Hux from continuing.

The elevator doors opened and they hurried towards the launch bay area.

HUX

Hux heard the robots behind them before Supreme Leader Kylo Ren did. They's almost reached the launch bay when the distant march of the Droideka army caught his attention. He turned, grabbing Temiri and pushing the boy to stand behind him.

The frightful robots opened fire and Kylo stepped in front of Hux, blasting the Droidekas back before another round of laser fire flew at them. Kylo deflected the shots with an invisible shield, one which Hux had never seen him use before, but the power seemed to be radiating not only from the Supreme Leader, but from behind him too. Hux glanced at Temiri. The boy's teeth were clenched in concentration, his hand outstretched toward the invisible shield in front of them. They were creating it together. The droids stopped firing all at once, as though realizing it was to no effect. They advanced towards them, their pointed legs and arms crawling forward like spiders. Kylo's hand dropped and Temiri moved behind Hux again.

"Commander Hux," a mechanical female voice said from behind them.

Hux turned to see the Stormtrooper Captain step into the glow of a nearby emergency light, an army of Stormtroopers piling into the hallway behind her. There was no time to welcome Phasma back, as both sides opened fire.

(Author's Note: switching to first person, present tense for Rey. Thanks ^_^ )

REY (Aboard the Millennium Falcon)

"No!" Rose yells. "We have to go to Hays Minor! I have family there!"

An uncomfortable silence fills the cockpit. Hays Minor, in the Otomok System, is one of the places transmitting a distress signal, along with the Rebels on Cantonica and two nearby ships, who are also under attack; messages being sent to the Resistance base and automatically redirected to the Falcon.

"Rose," General Leia says. "The Otomok System is in the opposite direction of Cantonica-"

"Who cares about that place?" Rose says, her face flushed. "It's full of criminals and spoiled wealthy aristocrats."

"Our cruiser is also there," the General adds. "We can't fight off an army of robots by ourselves, in the Falcon. Not to mention, Luke's grandson is-"

"Temiri," Rose says in a low voice. "Is not my family."

No one says anything and I hold my breath. Did she really just say that?

General Leia crosses her arms and gives Rose a stern look. Rose glances to Finn, as though looking for back-up. He simply shrugs.

"We have to help the Rebels," the General continues. "They're our allies and we need all the troops we can get." She uncrosses her arms. "I'm sorry about your home planet. I really am."

"The cruiser isn't responding," Poe announces. He turns in the pilot's seat to look at us. "We don't exactly have any way of getting to Cantonica, or anywhere, in this ship."

"We can get to Hay's Minor in this ship!" Rose says. "It's close enough. The cruiser's probably already been overtaken by the A.I. droids, anyway."

"We don't know that," the General responds.

"What about that pilot," Finn says to Leia. "Who dropped you and Poe off?"

"The First Order pilot?" Poe and Leia say at the same time.

"I have his contact signal," Poe offers.

General Leia nods. "Send a transmission."

Rose suddenly storms off. Finn hesitates for a moment, then follows after her. Leia sighs and takes a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Black leader, this is the Resistance," Poe says into the comm unit. "Requesting help so we can join the battle on Cantonica and secure more troops to stand against the droid army. We are on the same side, with a common enemy. I repeat, we can offer assistance. Please respond."

MAGNEZ (Outskirts of Canto Bight)

The Rebel leader, Magnez, raised his left hand, signaling the others to stop advancing. A light rain drizzled over them as they hid behind buildings, vehicles and trees near the front gates leading into Canto Bight's downtown district. The gates stood closed, in an attempt to keep out the invaders. Yet somehow Magnez didn't think they would do much to stop this unfamiliar threat.

Faint gun shots and screams traveled on the breeze, drowned out by the tapping of rain on the tin roofs of the nearby shops. Magnez's feet ached. The wet ground seeped through his old boots and his feet were ice cold.

The Rebels were in place, ready to protect their neighborhood against this sudden, unexpected attack. Their working-class neighborhood didn't have the many machines and robots that the casinos and hotels did, all of which had turned against them. The only machines their sector had were small vacuums at a few of the restaurants, which remained off when not in use, and the food ovens and currency exchange tills.

The working staff on duty in the city's core tonight, along with the Vacationers, were defenseless. Cries of fear and pain rang louder now as the mayhem neared the gates. Magnez's heart pounded in his chest. He hated not helping them, but he couldn't send his limited troops to their certain deaths. He'd brought them to these gates, to keep the battle from advancing into their territory. They'd sent a distress signal to the Resistance. If they could only hold off the attack from reaching their homes and families long enough, the Resistance would come and save them.

Magnez gripped his blaster tight. He was one of the few who had one, which put him on the front lines of their defense formation. The First Order did a lot of business in Canto Bight and this chaotic attack seemed too irrational to be their doing.

A blaster beam shot between the closed iron gate and into a nearby trash receptacle. Magnez ducked. The enemy was at hand.


	30. Rescued by the First Order

MAGNEZ

Magnez looked up to the rooftops on either side of the narrow street but couldn't see the men who were up there. Rain fell onto his face and he held up a hand to protect his eyes. The robots had moved into place and he gave the signal. A moment later a giant sheet of metal come crashing down towards the ground. Magnez jumped out of the way at the last minute, the heavy piece of metal landing a little off center of the road, but still hitting its mark. It crushed the battle droids below, knocking them down. Their blasters shot off to the side or up towards the sky as they tried to get back up. Some had managed to curl into metal balls before the sheet landed on them, some kind of self-defense mechanism. Magnez had never seen anything like these robots before.

The Rebels in place along the street opened fire on the new group of droids now entering through the gates. But their small guns had no effect on the robots. The men on the roofs threw down large rocks, knocking the robots off balance, but they just got right back up. Magnez watched two of his men get shot, repeatedly until they stopped moving. He got up and threw a rock at the lead robot with an angry cry. It turned to face him and the rock lodged into its face. Shots were fired in his direction and he ducked again. They were no match for this army. They were doomed.

A loud boom erupted from the sky and it lit up with weapons fire, beams streaking through the wet leaves of the trees above and raining down onto the robots below. Stone and mud shot upward from the ground as the fighter planes fired onto the streets. Robot arms and legs and small heads flew through the air. Magnez looked up and caught a glimpse of the planes through a gap in the trees. Their rescuers weren't the Resistance, but the First Order.

HUX

Hux had never been happier to hear the sound of the ship's engines come on line. Phasma stood at his side, her metal armor now dented with laser fire and burn marks, but her stance was no less confident than usual. She'd saved them at the last moment with the group of Stormtroopers she'd brought with her, recently released from Battle Recovery. They were some of the bravest and best, injured in battle when Snoke's ship was destroyed, and now finally released for service. There were over a thousand of them. And the First Order had other troops too, patrolling different sectors of space. They would gather them all to defeat this disorderly robot army.

Hux set his shoulders back and looked down at the planet Cantonica in the viewport. Even from this distance he could see the signs of battle below. His new bridge crew finally got settled in their positions and he could give the command to jump to hyperspace. Then they could round up their stormtroopers from all the different sectors and become a great army again. Not as big as they had once been, before the dreadnaught was destroyed and the battles that followed, but still big enough to rule once again. Once they crushed the robot army, all the inhabitants on all the planets would revere them as the saviors of the Galaxy. And they would be the one and only Supreme Order in the galaxy.

"Sir," the Communications Officer said. "There's an incoming transmission from the flight crew."

"What flight crew?" Hux asked. Phasma and the BB-9 droid had managed to do a ship systems factory-reset, bringing the system online again, but Hux was certain there would be glitches.

"They're First Order ships," the Tactical Officer replied.

"Put them through."

The Communications Officer nodded and the transmission came through.

"Requesting permission to board," a voice yelled through the speakers. The pilot sounded familiar, yet didn't use the common First Order transmission protocol. Hux frowned. Why were they requesting permission to board, rather than just asking for the bay doors to be opened for them? Yet there was no time to board a fleet of ships anyway. They had to jump to hyperspace right away, before another ship of battle droids arrived and tried to take this ship again.

"We are still under threat of attack," Hux said, speaking loudly and clearly so the pilot would hear. "We need to go to hyperspace." He hesitated. "How many ships need to dock?"

"Five vessels with wounded troops," came the reply. "The other TIE fighters can dock later and meet up at your co-ordinates after going to hyperspace."

Hux turned to is Tactical Officer. "How soon until the next enemy battleship arrives?"

"Twelve minutes, Sir."

Hux nodded to the Communications Officer to resume their transmission. "You have ten minutes to dock," he told the pilot on the comm port. "Then we go to hyperspace."

"Understood!"

The comm unit went quiet.

Hux hurried off the bridge, heading to the launch bay when he suddenly remembered where he'd heard that voice before. It was the Resistance pilot's voice. The one who'd led the fleet which destroyed the First Order dreadnaught.

Pilots and troops piled out onto the launch bay area, emerging from the docked ships. Rough looking men in peasant clothing, some women and children, some Resistance fighters and pilots. Hux watched it all in confusion. What was he going to do now? They were just about to go to hyperspace and leave this sector. Where was the Supreme Leader? He was not going to like this one bit. Phasma stepped up beside Hux, but said nothing.

"You're a lot taller than I imagined," a raspy female voice said. Hux turned to see the General of the Resistance, the Supreme Leader's mother, General Organa, standing before him. He opened his mouth to reply, but then found he had nothing to say.

"Am I right in assuming you lost a lot of Stormtroopers today?" the General continued. "And that the First Order could use all the man power it can get?"

"We have all the troops we need," Hux replied.

General Organa waved a hand to indicate those still exiting the planes behind her. "We're all in this together now, General Hux."

Hux tilted his chin up and looked down at her. Was this an offering of their allegiance to the First Order? Or did she believe the First Order would become one of them?

"Now where's my son?" she said, ignoring his glare. "And where has he been keeping that poor Force-sensitive child?"

REY

I grab the nearest counter to steady myself as the ship jumps to hyperspace. Pain shoots up into my arm at the bend of my wrist. I bite back a cry of pain. My wounds reopened sometime during the hours of the battle on Cantonica. I hadn't even noticed, while I co-piloted a fighter plane with a very skilled First Order pilot. The ship itself was also very impressive. But the battle is over, for now, and everything in my body hurts, especially the throbbing in my wrists. I shut my eyes tight for a moment. The noise and commotion in the launch bay is overwhelming, making my head pound.

I set my hand to my chest, suddenly remembering my dice necklace and beacon. They're both still tucked beneath my shirt and I sigh in relief. The beacon is our only link to Finn and Rose, if they don't make it back to the Falcon for some reason. We've escaped this battle unharmed and are safe here for now, at least I'm assuming we are, but Finn and Rose took the Falcon to Hays Minor in respond to the distress signal, heading into that battle all on their own.

I look around for Poe, desperate to see a familiar face in the crowd. I spot his orange flight suit across the launch bay area. I watch as he helps lift an injured Rebel fighter onto an infirmary cot.

I frown, glancing down at my hands. The pinkish stain on my wrist bandages has grown and is turning a darker red. I won't be much help around here. And I certainly don't want run into Kylo Ren. Two First Order army medics rush by and one stops when she sees my bandages.

"Come with me," she says.

The infirmary is no less hectic than the launch bay. My pulse races at the closeness of everyone crammed into the small space as I wait for the medic to get supplies. I close my eyes and think of Jakku, picturing the view from my AT-AT; endless desert and open spaces.

"Miss?"

I open my eyes. The medic has returned with an emergency bin. She's young but has an edge of authority to her voice, like someone used to giving commands.

"Take this for the pain." She hands me two small pills and I pop them in my mouth before she's finished what she's saying. "Take one for pain relief and two if you want to sleep."

"Oh." I frown, already having swallowed the tiny pills. Great. Now I'll fall asleep here, on some cot in this overcrowded infirmary. I can't see above the crowd to check if there are beds in the room, but the place doesn't look like it was built to treat more than maybe half a dozen patients at one time.

"I'll re-dress your bandages, then go see if I can find out if they're assigning quarters."

"Okay, thank you." I try to smile at her but can't help being a bit nervous at how openly the First Order has taken us in; all of us, the Rebels, me and Poe, the Resistance fighters who were rescued from our new cruiser, which was overtaken as well. And the General, Kylo Ren's mother. We all came in separate fighter planes and I haven't even talked to them yet.

The medic opens a metal bin, filled with various medical aids. She takes out a pair of scissors and begins to cut off my stained wrapping sleeves. I watch her silently, feeling the medicine taking effect already and making my eyelids heavy. Why don't I sense Kylo Ren? Even when we were planets apart and connected with the Force, in that strange communication connection, I sensed him clearly and immediately. I would definitely be able to tell if we were on the same ship. But now I have no sense of him. Is he not on board? I think of Temiri and then realize that I do sense the young boy, faintly but definitely present on board.

A wave of dizziness hits me unexpectedly and the room spins.

"Easy now," the medic says, helping me take a seat on top of a box of medical supplies. "Let's finish this quick so you can lie down."

I nod, my vision becoming blurry. "Can you wrap the bandages all the way up to my elbows, the way they were before?" I ask.

"Alright," the medic says. It's the last thing I hear before a haze of tiredness confuses my thoughts and I fall into an unwanted sleep.


	31. Weightless: Part One

REY

I wake to a dark room, lit by a row of purple night lighting which runs along the walls all the way around the room. Above the light is a narrow window through which the stars shine. We're no longer racing through space in Hyperdrive. How long was I asleep? Where am I?

I sit up slowly, my body heavy with sleep. I have to find Poe and the General. They're on board too. Is this a trap, to capture the last of the Resistance?

I reach for my necklace beneath my shirt, and let out a sigh of relief when I feel it still there.

"Finn..." I take the necklace out and push the button on the beacon pendant, then wait. They're likely out of voice comm range but if Finn's beacon receives my signal it will light up and he can reply by hitting the button on his beacon and then mine will light up in response.

I hold my breath, waiting for the reply. Even if he doesn't respond, it doesn't mean he and Rose are not safe. It could just mean they're too far out of range to receive the signal or send one back.

Suddenly the glow from the beacon lights up the room. I wrap my hands around the pendant. They're alive. They're fine, just out there being heroes, helping save the Galaxy one colony at a time.

I jump down from the bed, which is so high I can't reach the ground until I jump off. I look up at some movement above and get startled when I see my own reflection. How strange, to have a mirror on the ceiling. But I like the room, It's so luxurious.

I walk carefully across the soft carpet, not wanting to trip on anything. My arm bandages are stiff, making it hard to move my wrists. But they're clean at least, unlike the rest of my clothes, which stick to me now. I look around for an entrance to a washroom, but everything lays in shadows and I'm too hungry anyway to think about getting a change of clothes at the moment.

I stop at the door leading out of the room and brace myself for what will be on the other side. It could be the middle of day hours and the halls might be filled with activity and noise. I wiggle my toes in the soft carpet. Where are my boots? Who took them off after I fell asleep? Where are the lights in the room? My stomach growls. I need to find some food.

"Lights on!" I say loudly. Nothing happens. "Computer." I clap my hands. "Activate wake hours lighting." Again, nothing happens.

I sigh and push the door button. I'll just go out barefoot. The door doesn't open and I push the button again, my pulse increasing at the thought of being locked in this room. The door opens and my shoulders relax. The hall is dark and empty. Where is everyone? Why is it so quiet? Am I dreaming again?

 _No, no, no._ _Please don't be a dream._

I don't want to see Kylo Ren in a dream. Not now. Not ever again. I act differently in dreams. If he were in front of me in real life I'd slash him with my lightsaber, but last time I visited him in a dream he... My hand flies to my belt. The lightsaber isn't there.

The door begins to close again and I push the button to re-open it. One thing at a time. First food, then boots, then weapons. I step out into the hall, expecting a cold, hard surface beneath my feet but the hall is lined with carpeting as well. There's a control panel next to the elevator and I head for it. I can check the ship's layout for a food area.

The screen is functional and the system easy enough to navigate. I pull up a map and search for cafeteria. There's a food area on this level, just in another wing. I glide my finger across the screen. One of the rooms has a large open space called the swimming pool arena. In comparison to the other areas of the ship this place is quite large. A large pool of water? Maybe for marine life of some sort?

I lift my hand off the screen and it goes dark again. I'll head to the food place first then decide what to do next.

The food hall is quiet and lit with off-hours lighting. I don't see anyone but I spot a food synthesizer, like the ones I would sometimes find in ships that crashed on Jakku, when I went scavenging. But they never had power and I'd never actually tried one before. I look at the symbols on the buttons. They don't really make sense. There's a keypad with lettering, to input words I suppose, but I don't know how to form words with lettering.

"It's not working right now," someone says from the shadows.

I jump, expecting to see Kylo Ren step out holding his light saber. But it's only a First Order pilot, sitting alone at a table near the back with a cup in his hand. "The ship's systems are not fully operational yet. Something to do with an upgrade fail."

"Oh," I say in response.

"There are pre-made sandwiches and bottled drinks over there." He points to a food storage until to my left. Its doors are glass and I can see plates of sandwiches inside. At least I know they won't have sand in them. I think of Rose and Finn again. They must be hungry too by now. I hope they're okay.

The pilot leaves before I take a seat at a table and I enjoy my sandwich in peace, thinking about Kylo Ren and our unexpected circumstances now. If he wanted me dead he could have killed me while I was passed out on pain killers, and if he wanted me prisoner he could have locked me in my room. But I can't simply believe that we're all going to work together peacefully to defeat a common enemy. I'm just not ready to let my guard down so easily, when it comes to Kylo Ren.

I finish the sandwich with some kind of spread inside and thick slices of bread. The simple meal makes me feel better. I get up, curious about the marine area I saw on the map. I grab a drink bottle from a counter and head back out of the eating area. I'm not tired at all and it's still sleep hours. I head toward the water arena, thinking of Ahch-To and all the water there, both above and below the island. I loved the rain and the waves. Something about water calms me and draws me.

The overhead lights come on when I step into the large open space of the pool area. My breath catches at the sight of the massive amount of water in the flooring. It's like a small lake, but more symmetrical and square. I walk closer. The pool is so full that water has spilled out over the edges. I step into the overflow in my bare feet. It's warm.

I kneel down and run my hand over the smooth surface, creating a path on the water which levels out again, sending tiny waves in all directions. It's so clear I can see to the bottom. But I can't tell how deep it is. There is no marine life and the water looks completely empty.

I stand up and remove my jacket and belt. Then I reach for my necklace, then stop. Maybe I should just head back to my quarters and find a bathing room. But what if it doesn't have a bathing room? I don't even know how to get back to the room I came from.

I sigh, longing to be surrounded by the smooth water which warms my feet. It would be wonderful. If I'm not allowed to enjoy other physical pleasures in this life, because I'm highly force sensitive, then I should take the chance to enjoy something like this. I'll likely never get another chance such as this one.

Decided, I set my necklace onto my jacket then sit down at the edge of the pool, lowering my legs into the water. I smile and kick my feet. For this moment, while everyone is resting and safe from harm, I won't think about the war and the Ruling Order or Kylo Ren and how he affects me. Or the fact that I have no known family and no prospects for creating my own. I just want to exist in peace, even for a short while.

I scoot forward to the edge of the pool and lower myself into the water, forgetting that my wrists hurt when I bend them.

"Ouch!" I quickly pull my hands away and I lose my grip. I sink down fast, water rushing over my head. I kick my feet frantically and grab onto the side of the pool again, pulling myself up. I'm definitely in the water now and soaking wet. I wipe the water off my face and move my hair back.

An image of Kylo Ren with his shirt off flashes through my mind. He was sweaty when we communicated that one time when he was shirtless, as though he'd just finished some sort of exercise or training, or perhaps stepped out from a bath.

 _Stop, stop, stop!_

Why did he have to be shirtless? I asked him to put a towel on or something but he just stood there. He knew I was affected by seeing him, he could tell by my response. That's why he didn't grab a shirt and cover up. He enjoyed seeing my reaction.

I look down at my hands, still gripping the side of the pool. I'd been so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed my body rising. The water is rising too, as one big mass, swallowing me up. What's happening?

I let go of the edge of the pool and swing my arm out, dispersing the water near me into a bunch of smaller balls of water. I look down and gasp when I see that I've floated higher up. Has the ship's gravity stopped working? Am I dreaming?

I try to move but it only sends me into another spin. My heart races. There's nothing I can do to get out of here. I should stay positioned above the pool water anyway, so I don't have a hard landing when the gravity kicks back in.

Great, how will I explain this if I'm still here when day hours kick in and they find me here? I was just going for a walk and fell in the pool? Now I hope that I am actually dreaming after all, and that I'm still on the pills which put me into a deep sleep.

I reach for one of the water bubbles beside me and squeeze it in my hand. It moves through my fingers and forms a bunch of smaller balls of water. I smile then notice the ceiling is below me now and the mass of pool water above me. I tilt my head back and do a slow back-flip in the air, enjoying the weightlessness. A few water bubbles brush my upper arm and chest like a gentle caress. I gasp at the touch and suddenly think of Kylo Ren and our hands touching when we were connected with the Force, sitting across from each other in the hut on Ahch-To. I felt his touch, he let me touch him. A shiver runs through me.

I imagine our hands touching again, only this time Luke doesn't interrupt us and Kylo pulls me around the fire and toward him, his eyes full of emotion. I don't resist but sit onto his lap. He draws me against him and I wrap my legs around him, his hand rests on my back, his breath blows against my neck...

 _Kylo..._

KYLO REN

Kylo woke with a start at the sound of Rey's voice calling his name. He sat up in the captain's chair. When had he fallen asleep? The sleep time crew members didn't seem to notice he'd dozed off. He turned on the small viewscreen on the armrest of the Captain's chair and entered his passcode. He had to check the trackers.

... to be continued...


	32. Weightless: Part Two

KYLO REN

Kylo woke with a start at the sound of Rey's voice calling his name. He sat up in the captain's chair. When had he fallen asleep? The night time crew members didn't seem to notice he'd dozed off. He activated the small viewscreen on the armrest of the Captain's chair and entered his passcode. He had to check the trackers. He couldn't rely on his Force sensitivity to make sure Temiri and Rey were on board.

All the sleeping quarters on the ship were now taken and Kylo had given his room to Rey, so he'd decided not to sleep. It wasn't a small ship but there were 1,100 stormtroopers, 250 Cantonicans and the flight crew, Generals, Commanders and Officials, not to mention the small Resistance crew. He could have taken a room on the maintenance wing, but those rooms were the size of his washroom on B-Deck.

He shook his head to clear it. He could normally go for days without sleep, but recent events had drained his energy. The more he thought about it, the more amazed he was that he'd healed someone from a fatal wound. It had left him weak, but he still felt powerful for having accomplished such a feat. Now he was having trouble accessing his Force powers, but he'd get his energy back soon. He hadn't even been aware that his mother was on board, until Temiri mentioned that he sensed Rey and the others close by. Kylo had been with him in his quarters, to give them both some distance from everyone. The boy was upset about having lost his racing animal and his friends.

Hux had called a meeting of all the Generals and Commanders from the First Order, the Resistance and the Rebel Leaders. But Kylo's mother insisted the meeting to be postponed until after everyone got some rest. It was something Kylo expected from his mother. What he didn't expect was for Hux to actually agree with her decision.

Kylo flipped through the menu options on the viewscreen. He'd kept his distance from everyone, despite his mom asking to see him and Temiri. He wasn't ready to see her. He hadn't decided if he was going to keep her and the other Resistance crew as prisoners or banish them all into space on a small escape pod.

The map of the ship came up on the small viewscreen and Kylo checked to see where Temiri and Rey were. Temiri was still in his room, but Rey was not in hers.

Kylo got up.

"Sir," one of the officers said. "We're having issues with the ship's systems on B-deck."

Kylo turned to look for Hux then remembered that his General was also resting in his quarters, like everyone else, except for the night crew. He left without responding to the Officer, anxious now to go see what Rey was up to. Why was she in the pool area? She was in such a deep sleep with pain medication earlier that she hadn't even woken to receiving the tracker implant. Could she be sleepwalking?

As soon as Kylo stepped off the elevator onto B-Deck, he felt the gravity change. He reached down to flip a switch at the back of his boots, which had adjustments for gravity fluctuations. He switched it to a light gravity setting and the boots settled onto the floor. If Rey was here she could get hurt when the gravity switched back to normal.

Kylo hurried down the hall with the heavy gravity boots.

The doors to the swimming pool area were open and Kylo was alarmed to see the large mass of water floating up above the pool. He reset his boots and pushed off the ground, floating up to look over the water, to see if he could find Rey. What he saw when he found her took his breath away. Rey had her eyes closed and head tilted back, chest pushed out. Her clothes were wet and sticking to her and she did a slow back flip. Then she sighed his name.

Had he heard her right? His gaze travel over her small form. She was perfect, with the body of a fighter, someone who had to fight for everything in life, even her own survival, growing up on Jakku among Crolute traders.

Rey's arms were open wide and she had a smile on her face. Kylo had never seen her smile before. It made his heart ache. She didn't notice his presence, even though he was right next to her. She kicked her feet suddenly and spun in a different direction. A laugh escaped her, the sound so rich and satisfying that Kylo smiled, too.

Her spin brought her closer to him and he tried to move out of the way but his attempt at moving only resulted in the opposite, bringing him closer rather than farther and they collided. Rey's eyes flew open and she gasped when she saw him there. She lifted her legs up and kicked her bare feet against his chest hard, sending them both flying in opposite directions.

Kylo reached his hand out to the wall behind him but he couldn't stop his momentum using the Force. His shoulder hit the wall and he re-positioned himself, kicking off the wall again to go after Rey. She was no longer above the eerie massive ball of water. If the gravity kicked in again the fall from this height would hurt her. He had to get her down to the ground.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as he neared her again. She had her back to the wall and an angry look on her face. She kicked off the wall and tried to bypass him, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist, which set them both in a spin. She cried out in pain and he almost let go, confused, then drew her in closer so he could get her back down to the floor with his gravity boots.

She fought him, kicking and hitting his hand which grasped her wrist. He switched the controls on his boots to a medium gravity setting and they immediately started to lower to the ground.

"You're hurting me!" Rey cried. Kylo let go of her wrist and grasped her waist instead. She tried to push his hands away as they lowered to the ground together, but not with any great effort. Her hands seemed to be hurting her too much. Then he noticed that her sleeve wrappings were actually medical bandages. Had she gotten hurt in battle?

His boots made a soft clunk as they settled onto the floor. Rey hovered in front of him and they were both the same height. She was so small that his thumbs almost touched across her stomach as he gripped her waist. Her eyes flashed with anger but she didn't try to pry his hands off of her, instead she lifted her legs and set her knees between them. His hands slipped behind her back.

"What are you doing?" she said. Her eyes searched his, but he had no idea what she was thinking. "You're different somehow."

He didn't reply. He was different. He couldn't read her mind, even if he wanted to. He'd lost touch with his Force sensitivity, but only temporarily. It had to be temporary.

"Is this a dream?" Rey asked him.

Kylo was about to say no, but then stopped. If he said no, she'd try to fight with him again. Maybe if he said yes, she'd let her guard down a bit.

"Yes," he said.

His fingers touched her bare back where her shirt went up. Her skin was cold and her clothes were all wet. The skin on skin contact made his heart race. Did she notice, or was she too cold to tell? He hated not having any sense of how she was feeling. She wasn't trying to push him away anymore, but he had no idea what she wanted.

She closed her eyes and stopped pushing against his chest with her knees. Her legs slid down and they're bodies came together.


	33. Weightless: Part Three

REY

Kylo Ren's warmth draws me in and I can't help myself, I let him pull me against him and rest my cheek against his chest. He's so warm. I close my eyes. He smells like the clean snow from the forest where we fought, a lifetime ago, and also like clothes warmed by the Jakku sun. It's the same soft scent that of the sheets I laid on, in the room I woke up in.

Kylo's hand resting on my back warms me through. He wraps his other arm around my shoulders and I sigh, enclosed in his embrace like the child I saw on Jakku at the trading post, being held by his mother. Now I'm finally the one being held. And it's more wonderful than I ever imagined, so much so that it frightens me.

I can't do this. I can't let Kylo Ren win. What did the Jedi texts say? Have no fellowship with the Dark Side? What fellowship does the dark have with the light? None. I can't give in to Kylo Ren's games. He'll trap me. He's the Supreme Leader of the First Order now. He's going to destroy everything in his path.

I hear Kylo's heart beat in his chest, his breathing, his sigh. Why is he holding me? Why am I letting him? But I know why I'm letting him. He knows it too. He made me say it out loud last time we were in a dream together. I need him. I'm only now realizing exactly how much I need him, like being without water for days in the desert, I'm endlessly thirsty. Except it hasn't been days but years, my entire life.

Suddenly Kylo grabs my shoulders in both his hands and pulls me away from him, keeping me at arm's length. A draft rushes in between us, leaving a cold absence where our bodies were touching. I shiver, the heat from his hand on my back now gone.

 _No... please._

"Rey," he says, but I can't look at him. Is he trying to make some kind of point by pulling away when I'd finally given in to him? A point about how much I need him?

"Let go of me," I say, although my body is screaming to be in his arms again.

"I was young in the Force once too," he says. I glance up to look at him. His eyes are on my lips now.

 _Breathe... breathe..._

He wouldn't kiss me, would he? It's just a dream, but it's still a shared dream. Would he kiss me just to feed the desire inside of me, so I'd be at his mercy? Is he that cruel?

"Don't," I say, my breath unsteady. He looks up at my eyes. It's no use saying it, he can read my thoughts with the Force. He must be quite aware of what I'm feeling, of how much I need this from him. Yet he's teasing me, tormenting me. I close my eyes. I can't fight anymore. I'm always fighting. All my life I've fought.

 _Please... just hold me,_ I call out to him.

Kylo doesn't move and I open my eyes again.

"Rey," he says softly. "Tell me what you want."

I clench my fists, hating him for forcing me to say it out loud. I just told him what I wanted. I swallow hard as the embarrassment washes over me and tears sting my eyes. Why is he doing this?

"I hate you," I say, my bottom lip trembling. His expression turns cold and he lets me go.

Suddenly an invisible weight pushes me to the floor and my knees hit the hard surface. I put my arms out in front of me, to stop my fall, then cry out at the bend of my wrists. But the sound is drown out by the loud rushing of water crashing into the pool and splashing up over the sides. It rushes forward, washing over my knees.

My beacon!

I stumble to my feet and splash through the shallow water, which retreats back into the pool, like an ocean wave.

My jacket is on the other side of the pool. It still has the necklace and beacon on it and glides forward, getting sucked in.

"No!"

The jacket floats on the water for a moment but the necklace and beacon slide off, dropping fast to the bottom. I jump in without thinking. My heart pounds too fast. I didn't take a big enough breath, before jumping in. Water rushes into my ears, muffling all sounds. I can't see which way is up or down, there are too many bubbles and I can't make out the bottom through the haze. I try to kick my legs, but they feel cramped. My chest feels cramped too.

 _Kylo, help_.

A fear grips me. I might die. I can't die yet, not without knowing who my parents were for sure, not without telling Poe how much I appreciate him being there for me lately, and Finn and Leia too, not without meeting Temiri, Luke's grandson. The burning in my chest makes my head explode with pain. Then, everything goes black.

 _I hate him_

It's my first thought when I wake. I take in a deep breath, then another. I'm breathing. I'm alive.

Of course I'm alive, it was only a dream. Kylo Ren would never hold me in his arms in real life. It probably wasn't even a shared dream, just something I made up in my head.

I sit up in the large bed. I recognize it. It's the same bed I woke up in when dreaming. Strange. Only this time I'm soaking wet.

The beacon!

I look around the room frantically but then see the tiny flashing indicator light from the bedside table. I grab the beacon and push the button. A moment later it lights up and I smile.

The light brightens the room and I see folded clothes set on the bedside table. I pick them up. A plain black long sleeve shirt with a First Order insignia on the shoulder and a pair of black uniform pants. They're female clothes, my size. I sigh and set them down. There must be a washing room in these fancy quarters.

I walk beside the wall and when I get halfway down, a door slides open as I step in front of it. I learned the trick from BB-8, who couldn't tell where the doors were when they were set into the walls. she'd roll around until one eventually opened. White light pours out into the room. I look inside the washroom. Everything is clean and sterile looking.

Inside I find everything I need; a shower washing station, soaps for my skin and hair, and cleansing tablets for my teeth for rinsing. I take care of all my needs and when I'm done I'm so refreshed I feel ready to face anything.

I glance down at my wet, dirty clothes on the washroom floor. I can't put them back on, not now that I feel so clean and refreshed. But I hate the thought of putting on First Order clothes.

I notice a small folded fabric on a shelf near the towels and pick it up. There's a fine lace across the top. It's an undergarment, soft and white. I guess it's for me. I put it on and look in the mirror. I look so different without my arm sleeve wrappings on and... shirtless. I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around me. I'm not used to seeing myself undressed in a mirror. I'll just have to wear the First Order clothes for now. Maybe there is a washing station for clothes and I can get my clothes cleaned and returned to me.

I step out of the washroom and look into the dark shadows of the bedroom. The door slides closed behind me and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. I find the clothes by the bedside and drop my towel to get dressed. The air in the room is cooler than in the washroom and a shiver runs through me, making me feel more exposed. Once I'm dressed I'll go find Leia, and Poe. And Temiri.

KYLO

Kylo Ren squinted at the bright light flooding into his room. He'd fallen asleep in a chair while waiting for Rey to wake. She'd almost drown in the pool and passed out, trying to get a necklace that had fallen into the water. Kylo had the pool drained and the necklace returned to his quarters.

The washroom door slid closed and Kylo blinked into the dim shadows, his glance fell on Rey. She stood at the other end of the room, in a towel. Kylo sat up. She walked over to the bed and let her towel drop.

Kylo's breath caught at the sight of her in only a pair of small undergarments. She took the shirt he'd left for her on the bedside table and pulled it over her head. For a moment her arms got stuck as she wrestled with the shirt, stretching up in the air, her chest exposed, head covered by the shirt. Her body was silhouetted in the purple night lighting and Kylo's muscles tensed at the sight. He couldn't look away.

She finally lowered the shirt over her chest and finished getting dressed. She hadn't noticed him yet. He should have said something as soon as she came out of the washroom, but it had all happened so fast. He'd woken up and the next moment she was undressed and stretching.

Her sudden gasp of surprise made him flinch. It was too late, she'd seen him.


	34. Here We Go Again

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the encouraging comments! I love writing this story. I've had a few people saying how they appreciate that this isn't just just another Reylo story, the way a lot of the star wars fanfics are. But I've only been told that here! On my other fanfic site everyone has been asking me for more Reylo, more Reylo! so I've been trying to appease them. Nevertheless this isn't and won't be just a Reylo, in fact Kylo isn't the only one vying for Rey's attention ;) So stay tuned and thanks for reading_!

KYLO REN

"Get out!" Rey yelled. She swung her fist at Kylo but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Ow!" she cried.

He lowered her arm and flipped her hand over, palm up.

"What's this?" he asked, sliding her sleeve up farther so he could see the gash across her wrist.

"What does it look like?" she replied, scowling at him as though he'd been the one who'd given her this unsightly wound.

He loosened his grip, in case he was hurting her. The wound looked red and fresh. If this ship had been one of Kylo's First Order ships he could have sent her to the rehabilitation area, where he'd had his facial scar worked on. But here, there was just a basic infirmary.

Rey pulled her hand away but Kylo grasped her fingers before she could escape his hold.

"You watched me change," she said, no longer able to meet his gaze.

"You were already dressed when I woke," he lied.

Her shoulders relaxed a bit and her eyes flickered to his for a second, then away again. "Let go," she said. "Please."

"You can heal this." He ran his fingers gently across the inflamed wound.

"What do you mean?"

"With the Force." Kylo thought of Hux and how he'd reshaped the fatal wound in his heart. How had he done that? It had just come naturally, with the urgency of the situation.

He held Rey's hand in both of his, covering her wrist. Would he still have enough strength to heal her? He closed his eyes and concentrated. What had happened to her wrist? It wasn't a lightsaber wound or a blaster wound. It was a gash of some sort, deep enough to need proper stitches, which she had not received.

Rey's hand began to heat up in his and he opened his eyes. She was concentrating too, her eyes now closed. Heat flowed from her and to him. Her thoughts entered his and relief washed over him at knowing they could still reach each other's minds with the Force. She was thinking of the wound, focusing all her concentration on that. He couldn't read her thoughts at the pool, or get any sense of what she wanted. It made it impossible to know what to do. She let him hold her, then the next moment said she hated him, which could have easily meant the opposite. But he couldn't be sure, without his Force ability.

Rey's power flowed between them. Her Force strength was immense. It swept over him and suddenly everything became more clear, like he was awakening from sleep. He was reconnected again, with the Force. With the Universe. Then it was done.

Their eyes opened at the same time and Kylo let go of her hand. The wound was gone.

A smile touched Rey's lips. "It worked." She looked at her other wrist. "They're both healed."

Her smile was contagious and Kylo couldn't help but smile too.

Rey looked up at him, then stepped back suddenly, as though he'd threatened her somehow.

"Don't," she said, backing away.

"Don't what?" Kylo moved forward, confused.

"Don't... smile."

He raised an eyebrow. The request only made him do the opposite and he smiled more.

"Stop it." She'd gone as far as she could and hit the side of the bed. His bed. She was wearing First Order sanctioned clothes. His Order. And her hand rested on the bed sheets behind her. His bed sheets. Kylo's heart raced, his desire coming alive, catching up with all his other senses that had woken. There was no uncertainty now, of how she felt. He was sure. And he wasn't going to make her ask this time.

She tried to jump away from him, but he captured her before she could escape, lifting her in his arms. She kicked her feet and he threw her onto the bed.

"No!" She scrambled away to the other side, but he pulled her across the bed with the Force, her knees dragging the sheets with her. She pushed against his chest. "Don't do this," she stammered.

Kylo studied her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of her thoughts. "If not from me, then from who?"

"No one," she said quickly, but her thoughts betrayed her. It was just a split second, but he'd seen it. She shut her eyes tight. "Don't read my thoughts," she whispered but Kylo was already leaving. He grabbed his cloak on the way out, taking large strides in his hurry to leave, before his anger made him do something he'd regret.

He stopped in the doorway. "You're my prisoner now,"he said, then left room and set the door to lock behind him.


	35. I Had No Idea

REY

I pace the room which is now my prison cell. I could easily escape, but if I get past the guards stationed outside my door then what? The stormtroopers on board greatly outnumber the small group of Resistance here. Now isn't the time to start a fight on the only starship in the middle of nowhere.

My steps don't make any sound as I walk barefoot on the soft carpet. I haven't seen my boots since I left them at the pool. I run my hands through my hair. I've ruined everything. How will the Resistance and the First Order ever work together to destroy this new Ruling Order, if Kylo Ren is keeping us prisoner?

I sigh. Why did I think of Poe when Kylo Ren asked me who I would have, if not him? Is it because Poe has been so kind to me? Why is Kylo Ren so... possessive of me? Of course I thought of Poe. How could I not? He helped me with my cuts and didn't judge me. He's the only non-force sensitive person who seems to understand my struggles and loneliness, even though we've never actually talked about it. We're alike in many ways. We don't need talk about certain things, and he respects my privacy. Unlike Kylo Ren, who invades my thoughts whenever he feels like it.

The door slides open and I stop pacing. My stomach clenches. I'm not ready to face Kylo Ren again.

"Poe!" I gasp in surprise as Poe steps into the room.

"Rey!" He gives me a big smile. "I finally get to see you." He looks cleaned up, freshly showered and wearing his regular clothes, which looked recently washed. So there is a washing station on board, where I can get my clothes cleaned. "This is pretty crazy, huh?" Poe looks around the room and the door slides closed behind him. "Who would have thought we'd join forces with the bad guys?"

"How... did you get in here?"

He gives me a questioning look. "They let me in, why?"

"The guards did?"

"Yeah. Why do you have guards at your door, anyway?"

"Kylo Ren said we're his prisoners now."

Poe laughs. "I wonder what his mother will have to say about that."

I smile, my shoulders relaxing. "It's good to see you," I say to Poe.

"This is a fancy room you've got." He looks up and his brow furrows. "Why is there a mirror on-"

"How did you find my quarters?" I ask.

"Kylo Ren sent me." He looks back to me.

"What?" My heart jumps to my throat. Oh no! What did Kylo Ren say to him?

"Or Hux did, actually. He said Kylo Ren wanted me to come find you because there was something you needed."

My cheeks flush and I clench my fists. "I hate him," I say under my breath.

"I'm glad to know that hasn't changed," Poe says. His gaze travels over my clothes. "Did he make you wear that?"

"This?" I look down, surprised to see the white stripes around the sleeves. I'd forgotten I was wearing the First Order clothes. I wrap my arms around myself, my stomach still uneasy from what Poe just said. "What did Kylo Ren say to you, about what he thought I needed? Why did he send you?"

Poe starts walking around the room again, which is now lit for day hours. When did that switch over? How did I not even notice?

"Have you had breakfast?" Poe asks, stopping at the control panel near the door, which is inactive. He runs his fingers over the buttons, as though inspecting them, but I can tell he's just thinking.

"Breakfast?" My heart hammers in my chest. Kylo wouldn't have said anything stupid. He's not that cruel. "No, not yet."

Poe keeps his gaze on the console. He looks like he wants to say something, but hesitates.

"How are your wrists?" he finally says.

"They're fine," I reply. I want to tell him how I healed my wounds. I want to ask how BB-8 is and tell him about how I was in zero gravity at the swimming pool and about Kylo Ren's mood swings; hugging me one moment then being mean in the next, and how confused I am about it. And I want to tell him about Finn's response on the beacon. But I can't seem to say anything. Poe is quiet too. Are there lots of things he wants to tell me too?

"Shall we see if they will let us out of here?" I say instead.

"He's mad," Poe replies.

"Who?"

"Kylo Ren." He comes closer. "Hux and his mom are having their strategy meeting soon, about the A.I. droids. I was invited to join, too."

"But Kylo Ren said we're his prisoners."

"Maybe he meant just you," Poe says softly.

I cross my arms. Before I can reply Poe continues.

"He's not quite ready to accept this alliance yet." Poe stands close and I suddenly wonder if he's talking about something other than the alliance between the Resistance and the First Order. My heart races. I'm probably reading too much into his words.

Poe keeps his gaze on the carpet and there's a moment of awkward silence.

"Rey? Why did Kylo Ren send me here?" he asks after a moment.

"What do you mean?" I swallow hard. "I don't know why."

Poe takes another step closer and nudges my bare toes with his boot. We're both looking down now and his hair brushes against my forehead.

"He's just insane I guess," I whisper, finding it hard to think.

"You don't need him, Rey," Poe says. He steps away and I grab the front of his jacket, without thinking, to stop him. I don't want him to step away. Not yet. Despite the passion I feel towards Kylo, which I can't seem to control, he scares me. But Poe is logical and smart and kind and good, and he doesn't scare me. I want to ask for help, but I'm not sure what kind of help I need.

Poe doesn't move away, but does he move any closer either. _Let's get out of here_ , I think. _Let's go talk to Leia and steal an escape pod or something_. But of course, Poe doesn't hear any of those thoughts. I finally let go of his jacket and he captures my hand in his.

"Rey?" he says.

"Yes?"

Poe hesitates for a moment.

"Let's go."

GENERAL ORGANA

General Leia studied the star chart on the large viewscreen in front of her. She was early for the meeting but wanted to make sure they had all the information they needed to start forming an attack strategy.

"The meeting has been cancelled."

Leia turned to see Hux standing at the entrance to the Command Center. He had two stormtroopers with him.

She waved a hand dismissively in his direction. "My son has always had a flair for the dramatic," she said, turning back to the star chart. "I've rescheduled the meeting. Now come here and have a look at this, General."

She didn't turn to see if Hux would acknowledge her request, but she hoped he would. A moment later she heard his footsteps approaching behind her.

"This Ruling Order has five space stations-" she started to say.

"Six," Hux interrupted. He re-positioned the map and zoomed in. "There's a new one still under construction in the Otomok System."

"How nice for them." Leia said. She nodded to Hux. "I appreciate your attention to detail." Hux seemed slightly unsure of how to respond, beneath all his usual composure. "And these space stations are where they contaminate all the ships with their programming?"

"Yes, they're likely the command centers for systems control."

"The Command centers... So we don't have to fight all the droids and ships in the Galaxy. We just need to blow up these command centers?"

"Exactly." Hux stood straight, with his hands behind his back. He seemed like a very serious young man. She could tell he valued order and discipline. Ben could learn a thing or two from him.

A few First Order Commanders entered the room and took a seat on one side of the command table. The Rebel leaders paraded in right after, loud and boisterous. They quieted down when they saw the other Commanders, and then took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Leia had to stifle a grin at their grade-school behavior. She was glad no one had killed anyone from opposing sides, so far.

"Don't you have some sort of back-up Death Star weapon we can use to destroy these bastards in one shot?" Leia asked Hux.

"You mean Starkiller Base?" Hux replied.

"Yes, that will do," Leia answered. "One of your big sun guns, or any other weapon of mass destruction, which could destroy these command centers."

"I'm afraid not, General," Hux said. "They were all destroyed by the Resistance."

Leia couldn't contain her smile this time. "I suppose we should have left at least one intact." She leaned in to look at the sixth Ruling Order station and suddenly felt the undeniable presence of the Force, or rather, the presence of one with great Force sensitivity. It was not something she felt often. She could always tell when her son was near.

She looked behind her, but Ben hadn't arrived yet. He likely wouldn't want to attend this meeting. She glanced at Hux. His clear blue eyes were studying the map. She had no idea that he was Force sensitive. Was it a secret between him and Ben? His eyes turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"It's just." Leia squinted her eyes at him. "I had no idea." She spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear.

Hux frowned. "About what exactly?"

"That you were Force sensitive."

Hux stared at her for a moment, looking confused.

"Sir," one of the First Order Commanders said. Hux turned abruptly and raised his hand in the man's direction. The Commander's eyes went wide and he began to choke.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a conversation with a General," he said fiercely. Then he let the man go, seeming just as surprised as everyone else in the room at his sudden Force choke hold. He lowered his hand and looked at it, as though seeing it for the first time. His gaze turned to Leia.

"General Organa," he said, his expression so full of wonder that he looked like an entirely different person. "Thank you."


	36. That's No Way To Speak To Your Mother

POE

Poe hurried down the ship's corridors with Rey at his side. His hand still felt warm from Rey's touch. He'd never held a girl's hand before, which he would never admit to anyone. It wasn't something he would have normally done, but she'd grabbed his jacket, reaching for him as though she needed some sort of connection.

He was just a stand-in, for Kylo Ren. He knew that. He didn't want to encourage her, when she'd looked so needy. He'd hugged her in the past, but at that moment hugging her seemed like a dangerous thing to do. Yet, when she'd let go of his jacket, as though giving up, he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to let her know he'd be there for her in any way she needed. So he took her hand. He probably should have just made a joke or started talking about the current mission or something. He did let her hand go, when they stepped out of the room and were confronted with the guards. Rey used her Force influence to convince them she was allowed to leave, which was impressive and slightly eerie to witness.

"Poe?" Rey waved her hand in front of his face and he blinked. They'd stopped walking and he hadn't been paying attention. "Which way do we go, left or right?"

Poe looked up at the sign above. Corridors B2-S28 - 38 ran to the left.

"Left," Poe said and they started walking again. The ship still smelled of new plastic and fresh paint, as though the luxury cruiser had been built only yesterday. They took another turn and this time the wall to the right was lined with windows which ran all the way down the hall, opening up the space. Outside, the expanse was filled with colorful gasses, which lit the opposite wall in shades of pink. The ship wasn't moving, which made Poe unsettled, like they were a sitting target. He liked to always be moving.

"Are you sure they're still having the meeting?" Rey said. They were running late since Poe had insisted they grab some food first.

"We'll find out soon enough," he said, picking up his pace.

"If Kylo Ren decides we're his enemies," Rey continued. "Then we don't stand a chance. We're a bit outnumbered here."

Poe frowned. She was losing her confidence, which seemed to happen whenever she was around Kylo Ren lately.

"You underestimate Leia," Poe answered and she smiled in response. They slowed as they neared the Command center, then stopped in the entrance way. General Leia was speaking to the room full of commanders. She had everyone's attention, including Hux's. Poe ushered Rey to a seat near the back. There was only one left and he offered it to her.

"Poe Dameron," General Leia said, looking at him. He stood straighter. "Is one of the best flight captains in our fleet." All heads turned to him and Hux's expression soured. Poe gave a tiny salute.

"And First Order, Elite Special Forces fighter pilot, Commander Hament," General Leia continued, pointing at the pilot who'd helped her and Poe escape from the Ruling Order space station. "Will be leading our flight crews, along with Captain Dameron, on this mission."

"General," a metallic voice said. Phasma stood at the front of the room, off to the side. She'd been so still that Poe had overlooked her as part of the ship's décor.

"Yes?" Leia and Hux answered at the same time.

"The stormtroopers, how will they assist in this invasion?"

General Leia nodded to Hux and he spoke. "We'll be needing more bombers and destroyers for this attack. As far as we know, all of these vessels have been compromised and we will need troops to go on board and gain access to their main systems, to deactivate them."

"We need you to work on a system reboot, of sorts," General Leia added. "The way you did with this ship in getting it back online again."

"Different ships will have different security," Hux said. "I'll need a full report on the likelihood of salvaging particular ships. I'll send you the specific ones we're hoping to acquire from them."

"Understood," Phasma said.

Rey turned in her chair and looked up at Poe. She set her hand on the back of the seat, inadvertently brushing his hand with hers. Poe stepped back, his pulse racing again. She looked like she was about to tell him something, but General Leia dismissed the meeting and everyone got up and started talking at the same time. Rey got up too. Poe saw that the General was gathering her things to leave.

"I need to go talk to the General," Poe said to Rey, his mind already racing with the details of this upcoming mission. He would have to hold another meeting with his new flight crew, to discuss strategies. Rey nodded and Poe stopped for a moment, before walking off. He could tell she wanted to talk to him too. But they'd need a quiet place and more time. He set a hand on her shoulder, hoping to reassure her in some small way.

"Which General?" she asked him.

"The one who was obviously leading this meeting," he said, giving her a wink then letting go of her shoulder. He headed to the front, pushing past some Rebel leaders who were talking about weapons and hurrying towards General Leia.

"Poe!" she said when she saw him. "I was getting worried we'd lost you, when you didn't show up to the meeting at first. Tell me, have we heard anything from Finn or Rose?" Leia's expression turned serious. "There's a new Ruling Order station in the Otomok System, where they were headed in that unstable hunk of junk."

"The Falcon's a legend. It can survive anything," Poe said, trying to keep the General from worrying. "Are you thinking a rescue mission?"

General Leia smiled at him. "You read my mind."

HUX

"You had the meeting, without me?" Kylo Ren said in a calm voice.

Hux recognized that tone. It was the calm before the storm. His heart raced, even though he knew he wasn't defenseless anymore.

Kylo made an abrupt turn and Hux jumped, then frowned. Old habits died hard, apparently. Kylo began to pace again and Hux braced himself for the inevitable fit of rage; the yelling and the Force choke that was sure to come. But Kylo only continued to pace, which was somehow even more unnerving.

"We need to defeat this enemy," he said. Hux wasn't sure if he meant the Resistance or the Ruling Order. Or both. But he didn't ask. "Once the Ruling Order Army is destroyed," Kylo continued. "We'll finish off the Resistance, too."

Hux cleared his throat. "It's their Command Stations that we need to destroy, not their droid army."

Kylo stopped pacing and glared at him. "And the girl, is my prisoner. She's not to be let out."

Hux raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. He held his tongue, though. Now didn't seem like the right time to tell Ren that Rey was out and about, even attending the end of their meeting. He'd find out soon enough.

"Go, find Phasma and send her to me," Kylo commanded. Hux clenched his jaw, hesitating.

" _Now!_ " Kylo yelled.

Hux nodded and turned to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kylo said from behind him.

Hux's back stiffened and he stopped walking.

"Yes... Your Supreme Leadership," he managed, through clenched teeth. His powers were his secret weapon for now. He would wait for the right moment to use them. Plus, he still didn't know exactly how strong he was. Just then, General Leia stepped into the room.

"Oh, good," she said. "You're both here." She looked at Ren and her eyes filled with a sudden onset of emotion. "Ben..."

"Leave." Ren said abruptly, turning his back to her.

"I have news from-"

"Get _out!"_ Kylo's lightsaber was suddenly in his hand, the red blade pointed in his mother's direction. She wasn't close enough to be in any danger but Hux stepped in front of her nevertheless. Kylo's fierce gaze turned to him.

"Get _out_ of my _way_ ," he spat.

"That's no way to speak to you mother," Hux said calmly.

Kylo raised his free hand and grabbed Hux in a Force hold. Hux immediately retaliated and put Kylo in a choke hold, which earned him a satisfying look of shock from his Supreme Leader.

Kylo's hold released and he reached up to his neck, as though to remove the invisible hands around it. Hux's heart hammered in his chest. He'd waited so long for this moment and yet it didn't give him the satisfaction he'd thought it would.

"That's enough, boys," General Organa said. Hux immediately released Ren and stepped away from the General. His hands trembled, and he quickly set them behind his back.

"Hux," the General said to him. "I'd like to speak to my son alone, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Hux said, then turned to leave.


	37. The Man Behind The Mask

KYLO

She looked so much older than how he remembered her; his mother, so fragile despite her confident stance before him. If she hadn't looked so tired Kylo would have yelled, or threatened her. Actually he wasn't sure what he would have done, but he was angry. He was mad at himself too, for even caring that his mom was tired.

Kylo's lungs constricted, making it hard to breathe. His mom watched him with that sad expression he remembered so well from his childhood, as though she felt sorry for him. His jaw twitched. He despised being looked at so openly, without his mask, his face on display for everyone to see and his eyes betraying the pain or confusion he felt inside sometimes. She'd never truly cared and had abandoned him when he needed a family the most. Maybe the the score was even now; she'd abandoned him and he'd killed his father, her husband.

Kylo hadn't moved from his spot since Hux had left, after his mom had called them 'boys.' He didn't want to think about what had just happened. It was like his childhood all over again; his mother joining sides with Luke, to shake their heads in pity, while watching little Ben have another one of his uncontrolled outbursts. Now it was Hux she'd turned to. Since when had Hux and his mom become such good friends? The Resistance crew only been here a day! And what had happened to Hux's loyalty, after Kylo had healed him?

Kylo gripped the side of the console near him, waiting for his mom to say something. How did Hux now have Force sensitivity, anyway? Did it have something to do with the way Kylo had healed him?

"It's not something new that he just got," his mother said, reading his thoughts. He turned to her. She'd always been able to do that, sneak into his thoughts without any effort. It was because she was his mother and they were uncommonly connected in the Force, mother and child.

"What do you mean?" Kylo asked her. He couldn't read her thoughts as easily as she could read his. She had a Force-sensitive mother's instincts, which he didn't have. But she'd always been distant to him though, even when they were in the same room together.

"Force sensitivity can't be given or taken away," she said. "It's always there. Hux has always been Force sensitive."

Kylo dismissed this with a shake of his head. His mother moved closer to him and he pushed himself away from the console that he was leaning on, then walked towards the door. At least they weren't talking about his dad, or how Kylo should turn to the Light.

"Hux has never had any Force sensitivity before," Kylo said, stopping near the door. "I healed him, from a fatal wound."

"That's not possible-"

"It is," Kylo turned, his tone fierce. "It may be difficult for you to accept that I did something other than destroy, but I brought him back from death."

"Even so, Ben, someone can't just catch Force sensitivity." She paused. "It makes sense now, why Snoke chose him and kept him around."

Kylo looked away. His mother was making no sense. Snoke just liked to keep Hux around as a pawn, someone to abuse and order around.

"Who were Hux's parents? Was he adopted?" his mom asked.

Kylo walked out without answering her. She could go ask Hux herself. Of course her interests would lie in Hux and not Kylo. She'd sooner show interest in a rock, than her own son. Hadn't it always been that way?

"Ben, wait," he heard her call behind him. He walked faster. If he stayed any longer he'd trash the place and she'd only look at him with that sad yet condescending expression that she and his father had always been so good at. Poor Ben, he'd gone to the wrong side, Luke had failed him... No, they didn't blame Luke, of course not. It's fine that they sent Kylo away from his home, fine that Luke trained him up to be powerful then tried to kill him for succeeding in his training, fine that Snoke abused him in his youth...

Kylo pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. He slashed into the nearest control panel, next to the elevator, with a loud cry. For a second he thought his mother was behind him, with that judging look, always disappointed, like Snoke had been. But Snoke was gone and now Kylo was Supreme Leader. It was time to take that title back.

TEMIRI

Temiri threw his blood-stained uniform in the waste disposal chute. His clothes from Canto bight had been cleaned and returned to the room, so Temiri changed into those. It felt way better to wear them than the stiff uniform, which had Star Jumper's blood on it now. Today was Temiri's birthday and he was too old to have attachments to pets. Star Jumper wouldn't have been happy here anyway, there was no place for him to run and be free. Temiri didn't want any more attachments. His friends were gone too. They hadn't been with the Rebels and families who came with the rescue team from Cantonica. But Oniho and Arashell didn't have families. They were probably at the stables, when the attack happened.

A sudden pain struck Temiri's chest. The three of them had planned to go to the peasant market for his birthday, to buy materials to build mini lightsabers for their Luke Skywalker figures.

But that all seemed so distant now. Maybe becoming one year older did make a difference. It seemed like an entire year had passed since he'd first arrived on this ship. Had it only been a few days? He felt like a different person.

Temiri picked up his hat and walked into the washroom to look in the mirror. He was just barely tall enough to see into it. When he was his reflection he decided not to put the hat on after all, even though it had been cleaned. His hair was washed and combed back and it made him look older, which was what he wanted.

His clothes didn't seem to suit him anymore either. But they were comfortable at least. He tilted his chin up and stood taller. The Resistance was here now. Oniho and Arashell would have been so excited to be here. Temiri would just have to be excited on their behalf. The First Order and The Resistance were going to fight a war against the robots, and Temiri wanted to help.

The sound of the bedroom door opening startled him. Someone was here.

He hurried out of the washroom to see.

"Dusty!" Temiri cried when he saw the round robot. He jumped down onto his knees and tried to hug the droid, but it only off-set his head and made Dusty angry.

"Sorry," Temiri got up, realizing he was acting like a kid again. He didn't want to act like a kid. It was his birthday and he was older now. Some boys at his age were already taking up the throne as kings, on other planets.

Dusty beeped something about needing help and Temiri ran to get his boots.

"Sure, Dusty!" Temiri said, excited to have somewhere to go. "I'll help you!"

The white robot wouldn't roll. Even though he had the same round body as Dusty, there was a heavy center which wasn't letting Temiri roll the droid forward. "We have to switch him on," he said, getting up from the carpet, where he'd been kneeling to try and push.

"No!" Dusty beeped.

"Why not?"

Dusty's answer didn't make much sense but had something to do with revealing their location.

"I can't move him," Temiri said. "He's kind of heavy."

Dusty rolled around then stopped in front of the white robot. The room they were in belonged to one of the Resistance soldiers. Temiri saw the logo on the bag near the bed when they'd come in.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be in here?" he asked Dusty.

Dusty had a screwdriver out now and was removing a small door on the white robot's body. Temiri sat down on the floor beside them.

"Is this your friend, Dusty?" he asked.

"My brother."

"Brother?" Temiri's eyes went wide. "I didn't know Robots could have brothers!"

Dusty reached inside and pulled out a small computer chip, then handed it to Temiri.

"What's this?" Temiri looked at it, then put the chip in his pocket.

Dusty closed the robot back up, then rolled to his other side and switched him on. There was a small humming noise inside of him, but he didn't move.

"What's his name?" Temiri asked.

Dusty responded but Temiri didn't understand. "I'll just call him Beeps." Temiri patted Beeps on the head. Suddenly the door swished open, and Temiri saw a Resistance pilot standing there.

"What...?" the pilot said with a look of both confusion and anger. Temiri got up and ran. The pilot grabbed him and with one arm swung him back into to the room.

"Whoa there," he said, setting Temiri down in front of him. "Slow down, buddy." The pilot set his hands on Temiri's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "What were you two doing to my best friend over there?"

Temiri stared at him with wide eyes, not sure what to say.

"What's your name, kid?" the pilot asked.

"Temiri."

The pilot smiled. "Hello, Temiri."

HUX

When Hux stepped into the Captain's Ready Room and saw the destruction everywhere, he knew Kylo's talk with his mother hadn't gone well. Sparks still flew from the exposed wires and burned metal. Hux sighed. Where would they go to fix all this? Their maintenance crew on board was limited and all the repair stations in the Galaxy were likely now compromised by the Ruling Order.

Kylo stood with his back turned to Hux, looking out the view window at the back of the room. He had a new helmet on, identical to the one he'd had before.

"Supreme Leader..." Hux said carefully, not sure what response he would get. He didn't want to fight with Kylo Ren, not when he was still unsure of how much power he himself had, or if this was just a temporary thing and his powers would disappear unexpectedly.

Kylo stood tall, always intimidating, which was something Hux liked about him. He owed Ren his life. That's why he had no desire to kill him earlier, when he'd had him in a choke hold. It hadn't felt right.

Kylo didn't answer so Hux continued. "Five planets have been completely wiped of life forms by this army. They're killing everyone. Soon there will be no one left in the Galaxy to rule over."

"Then we'll rule in a different Galaxy," Kylo finally replied, his voice metallic through his helmet.

Hux's shoulders relaxed. Ren had said "we'll rule," instead of "I'll rule."

"Suppose the Ruling Order expands to other Galaxies, as well," he said.

Kylo didn't reply and Hux wished he could read his mind.

Could he?

Hux stepped closer to Ren, who was still turned away from him, but not too close. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It probably wouldn't work, but he was curious. At first, he wasn't sure what to try for exactly. With his eyes closed everything around him became more clear. He heard every sound, felt ever life form, all the crew on board the entire ship, like he was a computer console which could detect all the bio-signs on board. The ship came alive to his senses. Ren's presence was the strongest, both in proximity and strength. Hux reached out towards Ren with the Force.

In a mere second of unguarded openness, Ren's thoughts and emotions were readable to him. Ren was angry, at his mother and Hux, yet he was conflicted about harming them. He was too strongly attached to both of them. The mask wasn't new. He'd had it from before. A back-up. But he'd stopped wearing the helmet after Snoke had told him he was just a child in a mask. Another weakness, in Snoke's eyes, and more disappointment directed at Ren, which had made Ren furious. But now he wanted to start wearing the mask again, to regain some of that concealment he needed to impose fear in his enemies and crew.

"What are you doing?" Kylo's angry words snapped Hux from his focus. Hux opened his eyes and stepped back.

"I guess mind reading doesn't work for me," he said quickly, hoping Ren would accept his lie. Seeing himself from Kylo's perspective, even for a split second, was surprising. Kylo didn't see him the way Hux always believed he did. He saw Hux as a true opponent, someone worthy of his rivalry.

Kylo didn't grab Hux in a choke hold or try to force the truth out of his mind. He was possibly afraid Hux would do the same to him in return.

"We need our Supreme Leader back," Hux said, trying to look Kylo in the eyes, but seeing no hint of them in the mask he now wore.

"I thought you were going to be the leader now," Kylo challenged.

"I thought so, too," Hux replied. He'd wanted to be all powerful, for as long as he could remember. But Ren was part of that power. Snoke had always put them in competition against each other, but that was just wasted effort. Hux didn't want to fight anymore, nor did he want to kill of the most powerful man in the universe. They could be even stronger working together, rather than competing. Hux believed in discipline and leadership, ranking and the Order of Command. He knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do.

"You saved my life," Hux said. He was accustomed to kneeling before Supreme Leader Snoke, who'd been a horrible master to him. Kylo was Supreme Leader now and deserved as much. Hux swallowed his pride and got down on one knee, bowing his head in submission. Kylo didn't respond and Hux looked up after a moment. He couldn't gauge Kylo's response, through the inanimate mask.

Then Kylo walked away from him, his cape trailing behind and hitting Hux in the face. Hux got up.

"Go find an uninhabited planet in the outer rim," Kylo said. "For us to gather our troops on and prepare for war."

Hux nodded. "Yes, your Supreme Leadership."

"And prepare a speech. It's time we rise up and win back our rightful place in this Galaxy as the Supreme Order."

"Of course, Your Supreme Leadership."

With that Hux hurried off to fulfill his orders.

 _Author's note: Alright guys I'm hoping to find out what Finn and Rose are up to soon. One thing I know for sure, Finn will not trust this alliance nor Kylo. The Rebels still think Temiri needs to be their leader, especially once they find out he's Luke's grandson and Rose may or may not have lost her family. I'm not sure what's happened in the Otomok system, but I hope to find out soon. As for Kylo and Rey - and Reylo- all I know is that there are still a lot of hard feelings between them. So we'll see how things go. Thanks for reading!_


	38. You Had Your Chance

KYLO

Kylo Ren walked onto the bridge feeling more in control and in command, now that he was using his helmet again. Everyone he passed in the hallways kept their distance. He could watch their reactions without them knowing. No one could tell where or at whom he was looking.

"We're not at liberty to disclose that information," one of the commanders said as he made his way to the front of the bridge.

"We're working together now." Rey's voice got his attention. He hadn't noticed her there at first, but seeing her on the bridge of his current ship excited him in some odd way. Even so, he had no intention of letting her have command over his officers. They noticed him before Rey did and quickly returned their attention back to their stations.

Rey turned, as though sensing his presence. She seemed surprised at seeing the mask, taking a moment as though to decide what she thought of it.

"Your officers won't tell me where Temiri is," she said after a moment. "And I can't get access to the control panels."

"You don't have authority here," Kylo replied, his voice sounding mechanical through his mask. He walked away, towards the Captain's Ready Room. He didn't want to have this discussion in front of his officers and commanders. If she wanted to talk to him, she'd have to follow.

When he stepped in the Ready Room and saw the destruction he'd made earlier, he cursed under his breath. But it was too late. Rey had already joined him. The door slid closed. He turned to face her, standing tall with his shoulders back, his height towering over her. He knew she couldn't see his expression now and he liked it that way.

"Kylo? What's going on?" she asked, a look of uncertainty crossing her face. It was amazing what others let show on their faces, when he had his mask on, as though they thought they too could not be seen, if they couldn't see him. The only person who showed no emotion at all, when confronted with Kylo's mask, was Hux.

Rey crossed her arms. "We're working together now, Kylo, the Resistance and the First Order. Your mother is one of the Generals on this current mission, remember?"

"You will address me as Supreme Leader from now on."

Rey frowned. "Why the sudden formality?"

Kylo didn't answer and she continued. "I was asking to see Temiri. I'd like to meet him. Can you tell your officers that I have command here now, too?"

"You don't."

"So we're your prisoners, then." It wasn't a question, but more like a sarcastic remark.

Kylo lifted his hand and Force choked Rey before he even consciously made the decision to do it. Rey was quick in freeing herself, with her own Force ability. She wasn't helpless anymore. She held him fast and they faced each other, at a standstill with their strength. Yet he knew he was stronger at that moment and could overtake her. He felt it. She was weakened by something, likely her emotions, but not the angry kind. Had he hurt her feelings? It didn't matter. She didn't much care about his feelings either.

"I asked for you to join me, but you said no," he said, letting go of his hold on her. She dropped her hand, too. "You're not a leader here, nor my partner. And you're not a commander or a general either."

She blinked, as though he'd struck her. In a way he admired her bravery. There were few, if any, who would confront him with such boldness and confidence even, like they could succeed in getting what they wanted from him. But she did it with ease, as though he owed her something.

"I wanted you simply for your power," he said now. It was what she needed to hear, so that she'd leave him alone. He had to regain control of his crew, which had started with Hux and now he needed to deal with Rey. And he knew just how to do that. "I offered you my physical attentions for your sake, so you wouldn't jeopardize all you have, your power and potential, everything, for some worthless union with someone else, the way my mother did, giving up her destiny just to be with Han Solo."

"But they had a child, they had you..."

He couldn't ignore the sting of her words, but he continued nevertheless.

"You're useless to me now. We're not partners. You had your chance."

The pain in her eyes was so raw he almost regretted his strong words.

"Take off your mask," she said between clenched teeth. Her words reminded him of Snoke's belittling comment about him being a child in a mask. It was a challenge. She was implying that he was hiding behind it, which he wasn't. He reached up and unlatched the mask. The rush of new air cooled his face as he removed it.

Rey's angry expression quickly changed to a more somber look at seeing his face.

"Do you want to know what I think?" she said softly, all traces of anger gone now. He didn't want to know, but she continued anyway. "I think you're hurt. By your mother and by me. You allow no one to get close to you."

"You say that as though it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"In your world, perhaps."

"Do you really want to be like your grandfather? A ruthless leader who alienated himself from everyone he loved?" she asked. "You're not like him. You care about your mother... and me."

"You're wrong." Kylo turned away. His voice didn't have the monotone droning of his mask which would have made this conversation a bit easier. "I'm exactly like my grandfather. I can only hope to accomplish what he did, and to finish what he started."

"No. Everything is different now. We've got a real enemy, which needs to be stopped."

"I'm well aware of who my enemies are," Kylo said. "Those who oppose me or my decisions are my enemies."

"Why won't you let anyone in?" Rey said softly. He felt her moving closer.

"Enough of this!" Kylo stepped away, before she could get too close.

"I know Luke betrayed your trust and Snoke abused his power over you but-"

"This conversation is over," Kylo said, walking away.

"No, it's not!" Rey stepped in front of him.

"Yes, it is." He grabbed her, knowing that physical touch was her greatest weakness. She was shocked, as he'd expected, when he grabbed her waist.

"There's no light inside of me, Rey," he said, as menacingly as he could. "Stop searching for it. Stop searching for some goodness you imagine is there."

"It's there. I've seen it. You just keep pushing it away, as soon as it begins to surface."

"You think you know me. You think I'm secretly compassionate and good. But you're wrong. I killed my father and I blew up a ship to kill my mother." It wasn't entirely true. He hadn't blown up the ship his mother was in, even though he had a clear shot. But it got destroyed anyway and she'd miraculously survived. It didn't matter, though. He wanted Rey to believe him to be a heartless monster.

She seemed shaken by his words, as he'd hoped. He had to get a reign on the hold she had over his heart. She could destroy him, if he let her. She already had, in a way. But he wouldn't leave himself vulnerable any longer.

He pulled her against him and felt the rapid beat of her heart. Then he leaned in close and spoke into her ear.

"What would the pilot think, of you being this close to me right now?" he whispered. "Tell me, Rey, did he keep my bed warm for me while I was away?"

She shoved him hard and he barely took a step back. He was not surprised when she slapped him. The sting of it was impressive.

"Do you want the truth?" he said, running his hand along his cheek to check for blood. "I don't care anymore. You came from nothing and I offered you a place at my side. But you refused me again and again. You mean nothing to me now, so stay out of my way."

He brushed past her to leave, then stopped to add one more thing. "There are rooms in the maintenance staff quarters. Find yourself a place there, because your place is no longer with me." And with that, he left.

POE

Poe knelt in front of his robot friend. BB-8 was switched on, but completely unresponsive.

"What did you two do to BB-8?" he asked the boy and the black robot, who looked to be the same model as BB-8.

"Is that what his name is, BB-8?" Temiri asked excitedly.

Poe smiled. "Yep."

Temiri pulled out a computer chip from his pocket and handed it to Poe. "Here you go, Sir," he said. "It came from inside BB-8."

Poe took the chip. "You can call me Poe."

"Are you a Resistance Pilot?"

"I sure am." Poe pulled out a small knife from his pocket so he could unscrew a panel on BB-8 to reinsert the chip.

"I want to be a pilot too," Temiri said.

"I can take you on a ride in my X-Wing someday."

"Really?"

"Sure."

The black robot began beeping wildly and Poe stopped what he was doing.

"Don't put the chip back in," Temiri said.

"Why not?"

"Dusty says it will reveal our location."

"Who's Dusty?"

Temiri pointed at the black robot.

"Interesting name. He's a BB-Unit too, isn't he?"

"He's BB-8's brother."

"Really!" Poe looked at the other BB-Unit, which now backed away from him. Temiri may have been saying that they're brothers because both robots were BB-Units. But the resemblance was uncanny. "Nice to meet you, Dusty."

Dusty responded with a series of Beeps and Poe laughed. "He says Dusty isn't his name." He got up and returned the knife to his pocket. Apparently Captian Phasma, Finn's old boss, had successfully rid this ship of the A.I. virus. Maybe the crew here could do the same for BB-8.

"Let's take BB-8 to the repair wing," Poe said, picking up his heavy little robot with a grunt.

"How long have you and BB-8 been friends?" Temiri asked as they started walking.

"A while. He's my co-pilot. We go on all our missions together. That's why I need him back in working order, before tomorrow. We're flying out first thing in the morning to shut down those Ruling Order space stations."

"Can I come?" Temiri asked.

"Sorry, kid, not this time." Poe shifted BB-8 in his arms to look down at the boy. "I don't think you're old enough yet for this type of mission."

"I am. Today's my birthday."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Tell you what," Poe said. "You can come sit in on the strategy meeting I'm having with the other fleet pilots this afternoon. Then, when that's done, we'll go get some cake in the mess hall, to celebrate your birthday. And I'd like you to meet my friend, Rey."

"What's cake?"

"It's the best tasting food there is, made specifically for birthdays." Poe winked at the boy. "Trust me, you'll love it."


	39. Tainted Love: Part Two

REY

I set my bag onto Kylo's bed and put two pairs of extra clothes in it from the drawer where I'd found the others. My fingers feel numb as I do it.

I want to be mad. I want to hate Kylo, but the emotion keeps slipping away, leaving only pain, a pain so familiar that I can almost see the Jakku sunset across the desert, when I used to sit outside to eat before nighttime set in, along with this pain. I can feel the metal piece in my hand, which I used for scratching a mark onto the wall inside the AT-AT, where I marked all the days gone by. Today feels like one of those days, that need to be marked on my wall. _Mom, dad, where did you go? Why did you leave?_

I walk over to the control panel and try to access the ship's computer. 'Access denied' flashes across the screen.

I look back at the bag on the bed. Should I leave my stuff here? Should I tell Kylo I'll join him after all? But I'm not sure I know what that even means to him. Plus, he said I'd already had my chance. He seemed quite sure this time.

I pick up the bag from the bed and set it onto my shoulder, then remember the beacon. I'd almost forgotten it! I put it over my neck. _Finn, where are you? I miss you._ I smile, remembering Finn's Porg 'Hasno.' Only Finn would think to befriend with a Porg. He's so easy to be friends with, open and honest. _You're a lucky girl, Rose._

Suddenly I worry again that they're in trouble. I'll tell General Leia I want to fly to the Otomok system tomorrow.

I shift the bag on my shoulder and head out of the room, my decision to go looking for Finn and Rose already making me feel better.

I walk aimlessly down a few halls, my mind distracted, then realize I have no specific destination. Where was the Command Center again? I take a left turn and recognize the row of windows. Yes, this way. I remember Poe's smile during our walk down this corridor just this morning, and suddenly I really want to see him.

I hurry my steps. Maybe he'll be in the Command Center. He mentioned he'd be doing a meeting with the pilots today.

When I reach the Command Center it is empty, except for General Leia and another First Order General with red hair, perfectly combed back.

"The Space Stations are not heavily guarded," General Leia says. "Which is a surprise."

"There might be some other security measures we're not aware of," the other general says. "Like a long-range weapon set on a base planet nearby. We should send in scouts first to have a look."

"Could they detect our cloaking shields? How advanced do you suppose their systems are at these stations?"

"We'd have to assume they have the best technology, since they're taking over all technological systems."

General Leia sighs. "If they can see us, we have no chance."

"They're robots," the other General says with a smirk. "They aren't able to deduce when a human is lying. We'll pretend to surrender and say we're joining them, just to get inside. It may have to be a suicide mission for a few pilots, to transport a bomb in perhaps."

"I don't know if I like the sounds of that... Rey!" General Leia looks up and so does the red haired general. His smirk deepens. "Come join us," General Leia continues, waving me over. "You can give us some insight on how to approach this."

"I can't stay," I lie. "I have to go..." Where do I have to go?

"Any news from Finn and Rose?"

"There's been a response on the beacon. But it's still out of range for audio."

"We're sending a fleet into the Otomok system tomorrow-"

"Can I join that fleet?" I ask quickly. "Please?" I hold my breath, hoping she'll say yes. I'll go either way, but it would be easier if it was approved.

"Poe's fleet is going elsewhere," she says.

"That's fine. I want to help Finn and Rose, if they need it. They should have been back by now."

General Leia glances at the man beside her. "I don't see why not. General Hux?"

I clutch my shoulder bag tighter. So this is General Hux. He's less scary than I imagined, and more clean-cut. He gives a curt not but doesn't say anything.

"Come by my quarters later to discuss it," General Leia says to me. "I'm in C-17"

"Thank you." I nod and then turn to leave. Seeing the two generals working together makes me both happy and sad at the same time, but I'm not sure why.

I get in the next elevator and push the second last button for the maintenance staff area. When I step out I smell cooked food, with lots of flavoring. The hallway floors aren't lined with carpet here and the doors on either side of the hall are not the sliding kind, but regular doors with handles. Some of the doors are left open and the sound of laughter and fast-talking drift out into the hall as I walk by. The hum of the ship's engine is a lot louder down here.

I pass by an open area full of clothes washing equipment. The smell of laundry cleaning soaps wafts out. This is the cleaning crew wing, not the maintenance staff area. I didn't realize their rooms would be right next to their work area.

Two girls walk out of the laundry room holding folded towels. When they see me they quickly stop talking.

"Hello miss," the older one says, with a thick accent. "Are you needing special laundry?"

"No, no," I say.

"Is there a problem, that we have made?"

I shake my head.

They exchange a look then nod to me and hurry away. A moment later they start whispering to each other. My heart feels heavy as I watch them walk off, leaning in close and whispering. Then suddenly they both burst into laughter at the same time. I think of Finn and Rose again.

Two children, who look like they're Cantonian peasants, run down the hall, almost knocking me over. They yell and keep going, as though I'm a pillar which just happened to be in their way.

I shift my bag on my shoulder. The smell of food makes my stomach growl.

I'll go up and eat first, then find a place to set my stuff.

I take my time eating and watching those who come in and out of the mess hall. They come in pairs or groups. Not one comes in alone. Pilots, Commanders, Officers and Medics.

When I'm done eating I head for room C-17, yet somehow I end up near the launch bay area instead. I'd gotten off on the wrong floor with the other pilots that were in the elevator with me. They hurry ahead of me and I hear Poe's voice amplified and drifting down the hall. I follow its sound to an open area filled with hundreds of pilots.

I see Poe sitting on a fighter plane with a little boy beside him. He's addressing the crowd from his elevated position so they can see him better. He stops in the middle of his sentence when he sees me. He smiles and a few heads turn my way. I feel my cheeks heat up. Poe seems to lose his train of thought for a moment then someone puts up their hand and he nods to them. The pilot asks a question and the meeting continues.

My heart clenches at the sight of the little boy. It's Temiri. Even though I know he's not related to me it still feels like seeing family. He's part of Luke's heritage. He is this generations new hope, for a Skywalker to lead again, destined from birth to greatness. My eyes fill with tears and I turn to leave.

When I finally get to room G-17 I press the call button but no one answers the door. The General must still be at her meeting with Hux.

I return to the elevator and set my bag down for a moment, not sure which button to press now. I could use a shower, before heading out tomorrow to the Otomok system. Suddenly I realize that I'd left the extra undergarments, that I discovered in a drawer in the washroom, back at Kylo's quarters.

I punch the button for the Command Crew quarters wing.

Kylo's room is not locked when I get there, so I walk right in.

"You don't use the call button before walking into someone's quarters?" Kylo says. I gasp when I see him, standing there in just a towel. For a moment I can't make a coherent thought.

"Oh... I didn't think you'd be in here."

He walks over to the wall and pushes it lightly. A drawer opens and he takes out some clothes. "I plan to be up quite early, before the pilots leave. Hux will be making a speech."

I swallow hard, not sure what to do. I don't want to say I've come to pick up extra undergarments. And Kylo hasn't asked me yet why I'm here.

There is a moment of awkward silence as we stand there, me with my bag on my shoulder and Kylo with clothes in his hands. I should leave now. Kylo is only wearing a towel. I should obviously just leave.

"No room in the maintenance wing?" he asks.

I turn to leave.

"Wait," Kylo says.

I stop.

"Why are you here?"

Tears escape down my cheeks and I have no idea why. I can't turn around now, or Kylo will see them.

"I'm not sure," I say. My stomach clenches. Somehow, I feel he's giving me another chance. But I'm not sure. I swallow down my pride and shut my eyes tight. "I came to say yes, to your question, when you asked me to join you." My heart beats so wildly that I'm sure Kylo must hear it.

"And I told you, you had your chance."

I shift my bag higher on my shoulder, which hurts now from carrying it so long, then wipe the tears from my face. I hurry to the door and it slides open, then slides closed again before I can step through, almost hitting me in the nose. I push the button, but the door doesn't open.

I look behind me and see Kylo holding out his hand, palm forward. He's keeping the door closed so I can't leave.

I sniffle and blink to clear my sight. "Let me out," I say. "Please."

Kylo walks over to me without a word and I stiffen. He reaches up and removes my bag from my shoulder, then sets it down on the floor. He's so close I can smell the warmth of his skin, the cool scent of his wet hair.

He walks away and heads into the washroom.

I stand there, the heaviness in my chest heavier than it's every been. The tears start to flow again. _Why am I crying?_ _Stop it._

Suddenly the lights switch to off-hours lighting. My shoulders relax. I walk over to a box of tissues by the lounging chairs and wipe my face. My legs feel weak and unsteady as I walk. I take in a shaky breath and throw the tissues in the waste dispenser. _I'm okay. I'm fine._

The door to the washroom slides open again and Kylo steps out, wearing black pants, but still no shirt.

I chuckle, despite myself.

Kylo frowns and it only makes me laugh more. "You're still shirtless," I say, sniffling again.

He looks down, as though he hadn't realized. "I usually sleep naked."

My smile instantly fades and this time Kylo smiles.

I turn away, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I'm not tired enough to sleep yet."

"Neither am I."

My heart hammers in my chest. Kylo walks up to me and stands beside me. He sets his large hand on my shoulder and this time I know Kylo can see my tears.

"You throw commands at me, like I'm your subordinate," I say, the words coming out before I can stop them. "That's not exactly a partnership."

"It's what I'm used to doing," Kylo replies. His hand grows warm on my shoulder through my jacket.

"That's not how a friendship works."

"This isn't a friendship."

"It could be." I turn to face him. He's frowning. I've put that frown on his face.

"You've told me many times that you hate me," he says.

"I want to be friends."

"I don't have friends."

I search his eyes for something, some indication of what he wants.

"You want a partnership that isn't a friendship?" I ask.

"All my partnerships are that way. Hux hates me and so does most of my crew."

Have I misunderstood his invitation? Was it really just about the power after all, if he isn't interested in a friendship?

"I should go," I say.

Kylo's grasp on my shoulder tightens. He grabs both my shoulders then slides my jacket down and removes it.

"You said you don't want a friendship," I say, my breathing becoming faster. I shiver, my shoulders now bare.

"I don't."

Kylo gets down on one knee, then begins to remove my boots. Part of me wants to object and run away and cry somewhere, alone, but another part of me won't leave. I need to leave.

When he's done removing my boots, he takes my arm and ushers me to the bed, then lifts me up and sets me onto it, sitting on the edge.

"Rey," he says, looking down. "Will you join me?"

I swallow hard. "Yes." My tears start again, falling silently like I have no control over them. Kylo tilts my chin up and leans in. My breath catches at the expectation of feeling his lips on mine, but he stops.

"Yes... what?" he whispers.

My shoulders slump. "Yes, Your Supreme Leadership."

Kylo's fingers brush the back of my neck and his palm rests against my cheek. He's so close I can feel his breath on my lips.

"I won't ask you to call me that again," he says. "But this partnership, is on my terms."

He runs his thumb lightly over my bottom lip, then replaces it with his mouth. His kiss is tender but only for a fleeting moment, as though I'd only imagined the caress, then it turns hungry. I let out an involuntary whimper of surprise at his urgency. His hands travel to my waist and he pulls my shirt up, breaking our kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over my head, then returning his lips to mine. I let my tongue join his this time and he sets a cool hand against my bare back to pull me against him. I push my hand against his chest. He stops to look at me and I quickly wipe my tears with my sleeve bands, which is the only thing I'm wearing above the waist now.

"Why are you crying?" Kylo whispers.

 _Because I want more than just this. Because I want a friendship, someone to love. Because I want you to let me in._

But I don't say any of those things. I don't want to hear Kylo's answer. He's already told me his answer.

He lifts my legs up onto the bed and climbs up overtop of me, then rests onto his side. He pulls me into his arms and my chest pushes up against his. I let out a small gasp at the unexpected contact. He kisses my shoulder, warm, then cool; soft lips, cool tongue. I don't move. I don't protest. His kisses move to my collar bone, then my neck and chest. I look out the window at the stars and the colorful gasses of space. _It's okay_ , I tell myself. _You'll be okay_.


	40. Have You Ever Had a Lady Friend?

KYLO

Kylo stopped. Rey wasn't responding to his touch. But she wasn't objecting either. His hand rested on her waist. Her skin was warm and smooth. He let his eyes travel over her again. She was beautiful. It had been a while since he'd taken the time to bring a girl into his bed. They were usually a lot more responsive than this though, whether willing or putting up a fight, either way he knew they wanted the same thing.

But with Rey, he couldn't tell. She was submitting to him for the first time ever, but it felt like she was defeated rather than willing. He didn't usually bother to analyze a girl's willingness when she was already lying half undressed beside him and not objecting. So then why did he feel so hesitant now?

He ran his hand over Rey's stomach and she shivered, still looking out the window and not at him. She'd said she wanted friendship, a kind of intimate connection that he couldn't give her.

"I can't give you what you're asking for," he said finally.

She looked at him then and her searching gaze made him feel too exposed. He looked away.

"Perhaps the pilot," he said. "Or FN2187 can offer you that."

"Friendship, yes. But not this," she replied. He was quite certain they'd be more than willing to give her this too, if she asked them. But there was no point in mentioning it, since it was not an option, regardless. Rey was his and only his. He'd allow her to have friends, but not lovers. She was asking him to be both, but that was something he couldn't do.

"You want too much," he said, getting up.

"I don't think I do."

Kylo got out of bed and grabbed a shirt. He'd forgotten to get the details of tomorrow's departure and to ask which crew he would be flying out with. Hopefully not that Resistance pilot's crew.

"Kylo?" Rey said as he grabbed clothes from the washroom.

"Get some sleep," he replied, picking up his lightsaber and mask on his way out. He set the door to lock behind him and left. He didn't feel like sleeping anyway.

GENERAL LEIA

"Perhaps you should take some rest," Hux said to Leia. She sighed and sat down for a moment. Their plan would work. It had to. Although, there were so many things that could go wrong. They had to attack all the space stations at the same time, so the others would be alerted as to the potential treat. That would be tricky and they needed more time to plan, but there wasn't any more time.

At least they'd found a planet to set up their base on. It was made almost entirely of an alloy which was magnetic, in a way that would scramble all scan readings and would keep them cloaked from the Ruling Order while they were on planet. The atmosphere wasn't suitable for humanoids, but they'd land their ships and have their gatherings onboard.

"I'll see you in the morning, General." Leia got up, her muscles aching. She'd been so engaged in their planning that she hadn't noticed the time pass, nor now tired she was, until she finally stopped to take a break.

She headed for the door then remembered what she'd wanted to ask Hux.

"Tell me," she said, turning back. "Who were your parents?"

Hux hesitated for a moment. He looked tired as well and slightly less composed than usual.

"My father was Commandant Brendol Hux. I didn't know my mother."

"So she left you with your father, claiming that you were his child."

Hux frowned and Leia immediately regretted her choice of words. Her tiredness was making her less tactful. She turned to leave again but her curiosity got the best of her. She had to know.

"Do you have any children, General Hux?"

"Children?" Hux smirked. "No. Of course not."

"And you've never had a lady friend?"

Hux blinked, the only indication of his surprise at her words. "If you mean someone I wanted to spend my life with in some sort of union, then no."

"How about just one night?"

This time Hux did look surprised and Leia held back a chuckle. First Order commanders were so easily embarrassed. "I was just curious if you knew a young lady named Genevive."

Hux's jaw dropped and he quickly closed it. "I hadn't realized my brief relations with her were now public knowledge."

"They're not, but I think you just answered an important question for me."

"She's contacted you?"

"She died in a fire, at the Jedi Temple. The one my son burned down."

Hux looked confused. "Why was she there?"

"She was there to see Luke."

"Luke?"

"She knew of your mother. Her mother worked with her as a kitchen maid." Leia stopped, her mind reeling.

"She never told me about this," Hux said.

"No, I suspect she kept a lot from you." Leia shook her head. "A conversation for another time. We have a lot on our plate for tomorrow as it is. I'll see you in the morning."

"Until then," Hux said.

"Good night." Leia walked down the dark halls, her tiredness already forgotten. She had to talk to Ben.

HUX

"Your Supreme Leadership?" Hux said, barely concealing his surprise at seeing Kylo Ren in the elevator. "You're up quite early."

"I didn't sleep," Kylo replied through his mask. Hux couldn't tell if Kylo was angry, tired or in a good mood, if such a mood were possible for him.

The hum of the elevator grew louder as they passed each floor on their way down. The ship had landed on the unnamed planet they'd discovered for their base only ten minutes ago. Hux had managed to get five hours of sleep before he'd been woken to be notified that they'd arrived on planet. Word had already spread throughout the Galaxy of their unified front against the Ruling Order and a fleet of Space Pirates, along with other vagabonds and survivors of the attacks had arrived and were already on planet, waiting for Hux's speech that morning.

The elevator door opened, but Kylo Ren didn't step out. Hux moved to step around him, eager to get to the gathering space which would be in their newly acquired an Eclipse-class dreadnought, stolen and now donated to them by the Space Pirates. Kylo blocked his way and Hux's jaw tensed.

A rush of conversation drifted down the hall as a group of officers made their way to the launch bay, where everyone was headed to board shuttles and go to the dreadnought for their meeting that morning.

Hux frowned. He needed to be there before everyone else. Kylo closed the elevator door with a wave of his hand.

"I spoke with General Leia," he said in his monotone metallic voice.

Hux held his breath. The elevator suddenly felt like it was closing in on him. Would Kylo try to kill him, right then and there? He had a lightsaber. All Hux had was a power he didn't understand. Had he overstepped his bounds by working so closely with Kylo's mother? He didn't dare say anything as he waited for Kylo to continue.

"Hux," he finally said, his breathing audible through the mask he wore.

"Yes?... Your Supreme Leadership?"

"Luke..." Kylo said. "Was your father."


	41. Today, We Fight Back!

REY

"You look very… determined today," Poe says, a curious look in his eyes.

I lift my chin. "I am. I'm heading to the Otomok System today."

Poe reaches across me to push the elevator button and my breath catches. What's wrong with me? Is the unfinished business Kylo Ren started with me last night making me hypersensitive to Poe being close?

"I hate him," I say, not meaning to say it out loud.

"Is it safe to assume that you're referring to Kylo Ren?" Poe asks.

"It is very safe to assume that," I respond.

Poe bounces on his feet, full of pent up energy. I wonder if he could even sleep last night, with all the excitement of today's upcoming battle. I smile. He lives for this kind of thing, having a mission, going to war, saving the Galaxy. I managed to sleep about five hours, having passed out from physical and mental exhaustion. I wrap my arms around myself now, remembering what occurred before I fell asleep. Did last night really happen?

"You alright?" Poe asks.

"I'm okay."

He doesn't pursue it any further and I'm grateful. Kylo Ren's words still haunt me, _you're nothing, but not to me_.

"I am _not_ nothing," I whisper. _With or without Kylo Ren, I still have worth_.

Poe's grin fades and he sets his hands on my shoulders. "Rey," he says. "Why would you ever think that?"

I shake my head. "Sorry."

"It's because of Kylo Ren, isn't it? He's a lying sociopath, you can't listen to anything he says."

Poe lets go of my shoulders and clenches his fists at his sides. "If it weren't for Hux and General Leia, I wouldn't fight alongside the First Order."

"Hux?" I ask, curiously.

Poe adjusts his jacket. "He's not as irrational as I'd first thought. He seems… logical."

I laugh, surprised by his response. Then he smiles too and the elevator door opens. We step out and head down the hall.

At the end of the hallway a little boy in a sergeant's uniform walks towards us, followed by BB-8 and another round robot of the same shape and size. For a second, it's as though I'm seeing a childhood version of Hux, his hair combed back and wearing a First Order uniform; maybe because we'd just been talking about him. But this is Temiri, the Force sensitive boy from Cantonica, who I once thought was my brother. When he sees Poe his face lights up.

"Hey bud!" Poe says, spreading his arms wide. "Look at you! Looking good! And BB-8!" Poe gets down on his knees to greet his robot buddy, drawing the attention of a group of officers passing by at the end of the hall.

"He's all fixed now!" Temiri says.

I step back, letting them talk to BB-8 and watching their playful conversation. Yesterday the small scene would have made me sad, as though I was on the outside again, but now it warms my heart to see it. Something has changed. Kylo's rejection to us having a friendship hurt, maybe it was intended to, his way of taking advantage of my lifelong need for acceptance, but it did the opposite. I'd had enough.

"Rey!" Poe says, standing up. He puts his hand on my shoulder and holds his other hand out to Temiri. "Meet Temiri, grandson of the great Luke Skywalker."

Temiri stands straighter, his expression becoming serious. I hold back a smile, not wanting to make light of his proud stance at this introduction.

"Very nice to meet you, young Skywalker," I say. The words cause a lump in my throat and I suddenly feel sad. Luke should have had the chance to meet him. Life is so fragile, so easily snatched away. I hold out my hand to Temiri and he looks at it, as though unsure what to do.

"It's a handshake," Poe says, but before he can continue, the elevator door down the hall opens and Kylo Ren steps out. I step away from Poe and his hand slides off my shoulder.

BB-8 and the other robot roll out of the way for Kylo to walk past. He takes long strides, ignoring us, his head facing forward and cloak trailing behind him. I can't see his face behind his mask. My heart races, as though my blush alone will expose what happened between us last night. But Kylo says nothing and he passes by, his presence taking over the entire hall.

Hux follows after, walking slower and the expression on his face more distressed than I would have ever expected from him. He doesn't even seem to notice we're there but then his eyes land on Temiri and suddenly takes in a sharp breath as though stricken. He stops.

"General Hux," Poe says. "Ready for the big speech?"

Hux doesn't look away from the boy and makes no indication that he's heard Poe. Temiri stays against the wall to let him past and keeps his eyes down. I tense, not sure why Hux has stopped or what he will do. He's taller than I realized, taller than both Poe and I. We exchange a glance at this odd behavior. Then, without a word, he walks away and disappears around the corner.

I let out a breath. "That was weird," I say, at the same time as Poe says. "What was that about?"

Temiri takes Poe's hand. "Can we take the same shuttle together, to the other ship?" he asks.

"Of course," Poe says. "I wouldn't want to go to the send-off speech for the most important mission of all time, without my two wingmen," he says.

"Me and BB-8?" Temiri asks.

Poe takes my hand, still facing Temiri. "Yes," he says. "Now let's go save the Galaxy."

He grasps my hand tight and I blink back tears of gratitude. Kylo Ren was wrong. I'm not nothing. I'm like everyone else, Temiri, Poe, even Hux, trying to do my best in the place I'm in. We're all connected and we're all part of a whole, that we're too small to understand, all connected through the Force. We head to the launch bay together. We'll make it through this. Together we'll win this war.

HUX

Hux took a moment to control his breathing. They were all gathered down below, representatives of all the groups that have assembled here from across the galaxy; commanders, pilot captains, officers and generals. For the first time ever, he felt unsteady before an important speech. His body trembled.

There were a few others in the small room, which opened up to the stage that overlooking the gathering area below, were the leaders of the remnant of the galaxy waited for his address.

"Ben told you, didn't he?" General Leia's voice barely registered in Hux's mind. It took him a moment to connect the words and make sense of them. She set her hand on his shoulder and he flinched, not accustomed to being touched.

"Genevive came to the Temple to see Luke, claiming that he had a son which he knew nothing about, a son who'd been given away because his mother did not want the boy to be involved in wars and Jedi training, a son who's child she claimed to be carrying, Luke's grandson.

"He wasn't sure whether to believe this young woman," General Leia continued. "But the timelines lined up to when he'd once fallen in love. Then the girl died in the Temple fire, or so we thought. She was gone the next day and had been in the Temple at the time the fire broke out. Luke went into hiding to deal with his grief.

"We promised never to speak of it, because we had no way of knowing for sure if the girl's claims were true. He believed he lost his daughter-in-law and his grandchild that day, along with his only chance of finding out who his son was, a son he never knew existed. But now…

"I know this is all a bit overwhelming. But there are ways to check bloodlines and matches for these sorts of things."

Hux took a seat on a nearby bench, and General Leia leaned in and gave him a hug. He didn't push her away, nor did he hug her back. He let his Aunt hug him. She was surprisingly frail, her aging body as fragile as he felt inside at that moment.

"You're a good general," she said, pulling back to look at him. "Now let's tell these people we're going to win this war."

Hux nodded, unsure of what to say.

"General Hux," the official from Fort Anaxes said. "We're ready for you to make your address to the crowd."

Hux got up. The crowd outside of the room was quietning down as the announcer made the opening introductions. Hux couldn't remember who the man was, and he couldn't focus on his words. He waited for his introduction and when he heard his name he stepped out. There were no applause, just silence. They were all still skeptical of this sudden intergalactic alliance with the First Order.

General Leia stepped out with Hux and they approached the podium. Everyone watched him. The open space was so quiet could hear his own breathing, his own heartbeat.

"Today," he began, clearing his throat, "marks a new era in the history of the Galaxy."

He looked out over the crowd, so many faces of all kinds. He was used to addressing a sea of stormtroopers whose faces and expressions he couldn't see. But these people represented the many planets and cultures spread across the galaxy. There should have been more. How many civilizations had been wiped out already?

For the first time, Hux was truly moved at such a loss, at seeing how these remnant now were afraid, helpless. His awaking Force sensitivity was making him feel too much. He avoided using his powers, afraid that each time he did they stirred things like empathy and despair inside of him, which were not only inconvenient but made him feel unbalanced and unfocused.

"The First Order," he said, his voice stronger now. "The Resistance. The Space Pirates and every remaining system across this galaxy, have come here to unite in the battle against this new threat to us all."

There was a stirring in the crowd and Hux felt their need to be lead and be given permission to hope, to be assured of their victory in the end.

"It is not by one superweapon," he continued. "Nor by one military regime alone, that we will fight and win this war, but together, with strategy, stealth and bravery.

"Today will be the end of the plague which has spread across our galaxy, destroying your home planets, killing every living being irregardless of their station in life, alliance or planetary race. This 'Ruling Order,' as they have named themselves, these machines and robots, do not discriminate in their destruction and massacre across the galaxy. And now, the First Order also does not discriminate in its alliance, with all who want to fight back."

There was a scatter of applause and some cheers. Hux had their attention now. Their tired eyes were becoming more hopeful.

"We have come together as one, to win this war, a war unlike any in all of time and space, a war to save our Galaxy. Together we will bring an end to this corruption that has destroyed the order and structure of our lives, annihilated entire worlds. Today, we fight back! And we _will_ succeed!"

The crowd cheered and the sound filled Hux with pride and more emotion than he'd never felt before. He was proud of the bravery and power of this new alliance. This was what he'd always wanted. Not the way Snoke had ruled over the Galaxy, a dictator lording his rule over resistant masses, but like this; a leader ruling with other commanders, over all the systems coming together as one mighty power.

He turned to General Leia and nodded, then stepped away from the podium. She stepped up and the crowd became quiet again.

"You heard my Nephew," she said proudly. "Let's annihilate this Ruling Order once and for all!"

The crowd roared and Hux had never felt more powerful in his life.


	42. Moon Harvest: Part One

ROSE

Rose stopped for a moment to breathe in the sweet scent coming from the trees on the mountains, which surrounded the small mining community which was her home town.

It seemed like every light in town was lit that evening. The homes on the hills twinkled between the trees, the store signs were on and tiny lights hung between the lampposts which ran along main street, glittering under the clear sky. The festive look contrasted the poverty of the town as a whole but they did have some decorations to use once a year. Music and singing floated out to the streets from the local deli. Rose's heart swelled at the sound of it.

"I guess no one's getting any sleep tonight," Finn said, standing beside her. It was surreal having him here, one part of her life being introduced into another, her two different worlds merging.

She nodded to Finn, feeling too choked up to respond to his comment. It had been a crazy two days, which felt more like two months, but her town was still in one piece, thanks to a fleet of Space Pirates that had come unexpectedly to their aid against the Ruling Order attack. While the robots were distracted, Rose had thought to disengage the nearby space station, which was giving orders to the Ruling Order fleet. And it had worked. Once the communication between the space station and the robot fleet was terminated, the small army sent to kill all life on her planet suddenly became inactive. It was only a temporary fix. A battle won, but a war still left to be fought.

"Do your parents own a store here too?" Finn asked. He tucked his hands into his pockets even though the night air was warm.

"No." Rose shook her head. She was stalling. With all the craziness of the past two days and no sleep, she wasn't ready to face her parents and all the cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, grandparents and barrage of grandchildren that would likely be celebrating together tonight. Not to mention, seeing them would remind her that Paige wasn't a part of it all anymore. This would her first Moon Festival without Paige.

Finn kicked up dust on the street with his boot. They were standing under a lamp post, which had shiny string wrapped around it from top to bottom, decorated for Moon Harvest, a tradition brought over from the Old World by settlers like her grandfather, who wanted to keep the traditions of thanks giving for the year's harvest. It was the only time of year that all three moons were visible and full at the same time, while lined up next to each other.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Rose asked Finn. Her palms began to sweat just at the thought of inviting him to her and Paige's special spot, but it was a tradition she didn't want to forgo, not if she was already here, on planet, and during the festival days.

"Are we going to your home?" Finn asked. He looked nervous and she smiled.

"We will. I think we both deserve some sleep tonight, but I meant somewhere else. I'm not ready to face the entire family just yet. It will be loud and there will be a lot of kids running around."

Finn smiled, then frowned. "How do you think Rey and the rest of them are doing?"

Rose's stomach tightened and she looked away, not wanting to see Finn's expression. He always had this sad look of longing on his face when he brought up Rey. She still wasn't clear on what their history was.

"I think they're likely more worried about us," she said.

"So where are we going?" Finn asked, a bit more enthusiastically.

Rose looked up at the dark mountain looming over the town.

"Into the mountain."

FINN

Finn grasped the sides of the mining cart in a death grip as it bounced through the tunnels on a metal track inside the mountain. The cart swerved left and right, tilting to the side. It was too dark to see anything and Finn's side bumped the old wood and the cold metal of the rickety cart whenever there was an unexpected turn.

Rose's laughter was the only think keeping him grounded. She was in the cart ahead of him and was definitely enjoying this more than he was.

"I forgot how fun this was!" she yelled back to him.

Finn couldn't respond. His jaw was so tense he was afraid he'd never unclench it again.

The air inside the mountain was cold, cold enough to numb his fingers and face. An icy wind blew through the tunnels and water dripped down, getting Finn's hair wet.

"Get ready for the-" Rose yelled but suddenly the carts came to a crashing halt before she could finish and Finn few out of the cart, right over Rose's head. He tumbled on his feet for a second, but was moving faster than he could run and tumbled forward into a somersault, hitting his shoulder then coming to a stop on his back.

"Finn!" Rose rushed over. She looked concerned yet still had a smile on her face, which was illuminated by a blue glow. Finn looked up. Three moons shone down from an opening high above at the center of the cave they'd stopped in. The moons were lined up in the sky, biggest to smallest and their glow shined down in a thick beam of light onto a pool of water with steam hovering above it. The water had a very distinct smell that pinched at the nose.

"What is this place?" Finn asked.

"A hot pool," Rose replied. "My sister and I used to come here ever year at Moon Harvest to see the moons." She pointed up. "And to get away from Uncle Raymon."

"Oh." Finn looked down at his dusty boots. The hot pool was making the cave very warm and he felt himself start to sweat. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond, just listen or ask more questions.

Rose sniffled and Finn looked up again. She wiped tears from her face, leaving a streak of dirt across her cheek. "Are you coming in?" she asked.

"What?"

Rose kicked off her boots then unzipped the front of her coveralls, revealing a standard issue white under shirt, similar to the ones stormtroopers wore under their clothes and armor. Finn raised his eyebrows but Rose didn't even take notice. She let her coveralls drop and was wearing short shorts which were together with the undershirt, like a bodysuit. She headed to the water, hopping around on one foot, then the other, while trying to remove her socks. Then she jumped in with a squeal and the splash sprayed Finn in the face. He wiped his cheek and saw the dirt smudge on the back of his hand. He could use a wash too.

"Come on!" Rose called, her voice echoing off the walls of the cave.

Finn took off his jacket and undressed quickly, leaving his standard issue jumpsuit on as well. He wasn't sure if Rose could see him or not, through all the steam, but he felt self-conscious anyway and hurried to the water.

He got in slowly, testing the water's temperature with his toes first. It was hot. The steam rose up towards the opening above and the moonlight shone down on the water, illuminating the rocky bottom below. Finn lowered himself into the water. He'd never fully immersed in a pool of water before. Stormtroopers had exactly seven minutes to shower, then another seven minutes to dry off and get dressed. It was a routine he didn't miss.

"Rose?" Finn called into the mist, clinging to the side of the hot pool. His voice sounded muted in the steam that now surrounded him. Rose's head and shoulders appeared like a roaming spirit amidst the fog.

"I forgot how nice it was to be here," she said, coming closer. Finn stayed at the edge, afraid to step forward in case the depth of the pool was deeper than his height and he'd sink to the bottom.

"The water is really good for you," Rose continued. "It's full of minerals and salts from the mountain, coming from the center of the planet. That's why the water is so hot. But it does cool a bit on it's way up. The natural minerals absorb through the skin."

Finn was getting really warm now but he was glad Rose was happy.

"Come on," she said, disappearing into the mist again. Finn reached out his foot, feeling for the rock bottom.

Suddenly Rose appeared again and grabbed his hand. She led him through the water, which felt thick and hard to move through. They stopped at the center of the pool, directly below the moons' glow. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Her face was lit with the moonlight and she looked beautiful.

"Make a wish," she said.

Finn looked up too. He squinted at the brightness of the moons and thought of Rey and Poe. They had to be alright. General Leia would make sure of that. She was an amazing general. And Finn didn't want to rush Rose off planet too fast. She needed to see her family and they'd only just landed. And the Millennium Falcon was still being repaired, so that it could run in hyperdrive again and they could return to Cantonica, where the others had headed, before they'd separated to come help Rose's planet.

Finn closed his eyes to make a wish. Other than everyone's safety, he didn't know what to wish for. He glanced at Rose and saw that she was now watching him.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said. Finn smiled, moved with emotion by her openness in inviting him into a such a special memory of her sister. He didn't have memories like this, with family or siblings. It was what he'd always longed for and she was sharing it with him.

"I'm happy you brought me," he said. He glanced down at Rose's lips. With the beautiful moonlight, sparkling water and mist all around them, it was the perfect moment to give her a kiss, their first kiss. His heart began to race and suddenly it was harder to breathe, the heat all around him, and Rose so near. But he didn't move closer. It wouldn't be fair to have her think he was making some sort of commitment, that he wasn't one hundred percent ready to make.

His thoughts turned to Rey and how happy he'd been to see her finally, at the Resistance base when she'd rescued them. She'd hugged him like she would never let go, and he didn't mind at all. But she'd never given him any clear indication that she had feelings for him beyond friendship, other than that long hug when they'd been reunited.

Would she ever think of him in that way in the future? Or if it was just his wishful thinking? And yet, he couldn't stop wondering if he waited long enough, for all the fighting and wars to settle down and for Kylo Ren to be killed once and for all, then would she show interest in him?

Finn sighed. Life was too short. The robots could reactivate and destroy them all tomorrow. They still hovered above, somewhere in the dark expanse of space, on pause like some nightmare waiting to continue once you fell back asleep.

He glanced at Rose again. She was so easy to be friends with, so smart and energetic. And she'd invited him into her world. He'd even be meeting her family soon. He moved closer. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

Rose sighed and turned away, as though tired of waiting for him to make a move. "We'd better get back to my parents' place," she said. "Before they find out we left the Falcon a while ago and have gone missing. They'll get worried."

Finn freed his hand from the heavy water and lifted it up to Rose's face. She flinched at the splash it created and blinked her eyes. He tilted her chin up, leaned down and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
